In Terms of Love
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Courtney's alleged death brought Sonny back together with an old friend. Can a trip to the island, a mysterious reappearance, and a proposal be enough for them to finally have their happy ending? Sexis
1. Empty Spaces

A/N:Ever have a story that just won't leave you alone?I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided to take a stab at it. Takes place after Courtney's death and will center mostly around Sonny/Alexis...but other pairings that'll be used are: Nikolas/Emily (though I am/was a NiCo fan), Carly/Jax, Robin/Patrick,Jason/Sam...with other pairings and characters...anyway...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubbing his eyes, Sonny pleaded himself to stay awake. Taking a sip from the bottle that sat at his side, he sighed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to happen. Courtney had died three days before, and other than Jason, the only person who had seen him since was Max.

Max now stood in the doorway, contemplating leaving the room. The first visitor to come through in nearly a week was now standing in the hall, and Max was unsure of how Sonny would react. said, clearing his throat.

"Yes?"Sonny muttered, not even looking at his bodyguard.

"There's...There's someone here to see you.She says it's important."

Taking another swig from the bottle, Sonny wiped his mouth. "She?"Sonny asked, still not turning his head. "Tell...she...whoever it is...that I can't see them right now. I'm busy."

Scanning the floor, seeing the files strewn on the table and the blinds drawn, Max drew a breath. He was never one to defy his boss, and he didn't want to start. But drastic times called for drastic measures. And this was as drastic as any. "Boss...She said it's urgent."Max insisted, allowing her into view.

"Sonny."Alexis said simply. She felt a pang of sadness echo through her when she saw the state he was in. It looked like he hadn't shaven in days, and even from her postition in the doorway, she could see the bags that clung to his eyes, pleading them to shut. "Sonny, when's the last time you slept?"

He shrugged, still not bothering to look at her. "I don't know.What's it to you, Alexis?...Why are you here?"

Alexis edged herself further in the room, still trying to keep some distance. "Because noone else is.Everyone else is afraid.Sonny...the boys are worried about you. Kristina is, too.Carly would have come but-"

"But what?...She's too busy?...Everyone is, Alexis.Emily couldn't even come...she just left a message on my machine saying that she hoped things were better but that until things straightened up, the boys were better off with Carly. Robin left a note with Max...even Jason..."Sonny stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is my fault."

Deciding that it was safe, Alexis sat gingerly on the couch beside him. "No,it's not.What happened to Courtney was noone's fault, Sonny. I'm not going to sit here and let you wallow in self pity...in doubt.There's noone to blaim. The doctor's did everything they could...and you have a beautiful nephew to prove just that.Sonny-when are you going to realize that you're not the only one who is upset here?Who's sad?"

Her reaction seemed to surprise Sonny and at long last, he turned his face toward hers. "Since when did you care?"

Alexis sighed, looking around the room. Papers were tossed everywhere and in the corner was a smashed picture frame. Going over, she picked it up. She wasn't sure when it was taken, but it was of Courtney and the boys. Running her hand across the picture, she felt her eyes brim with tears. "I'm sorry, Sonny."Was all she could say.

"Why are you here, Alexis?...Making up for lost time?Rubbing it in my face that yet again I've lost someone I care about and yet you still have everything?"Sonny said, standing. "Well, I'm tired of it, okay?...I'm...tired of losing people around me...people that I care about. But the world just goes on...doesn't anyone care that my sister died?Courtney never asked for this...all she wanted was to be a mother.And now that child...her child...will never know her."

Silence. He hated silence. Throwing the empty bottle past Alexis, it cascaded into a million pieces against the wall. Silence.

Alexis had closed her eyes during that moment, praying that she wouldn't get hit. Praying that he wouldn't know the reason as to why she was still there. "Sonny."She said, catching his attention.

"Yeah?"

Shaking her head, she struggled to find the right words. "Go upstairs...take a shower...shave.Sleep if you have to.Just...clean up."

Shrugging, Sonny edged closer to her. "Why?...What's it to you?"

Gazing into his eyes, she drew a breath. She'd never admit it, but she felt sorry for him. "Look...I know it's not worth anything to you...but I've been where you are right now. Okay?...When I lost Kristina...I had so many people crowding around me trying to help...but I wouldn't let thim. Sonny-I'm not going to say that I know how you feel. Because I don't. But what I do know...is that I'm here to help you.So...go upstairs...clean yourself up."

What she had said surprised even Alexis herself. Allowing a tear to escape, Sonny nodded. "What are the chances that you'll be gone when I get back down?"He asked on his way to the stairs.

Bending down to pick up the wrapper of the bottle he had thrown, Alexis shrugged. "I don't know.Depends on wether or not you want me to leave."


	2. Renewal

Alexis placed her hands on her hips, scanning the room around her. Whatever it was that had lead her here, she knew she had to stay. She didn't know how long Sonny would be upstairs, but she knew that the living room had to be clean by the time he came back down.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sonny turned on the shower faucet, letting the steam fill the room. As he let the water flow over his fingertips, he began to wake up. His mind kept going back to the moment that he learned what had happened. He wanted to go back. He wanted it all to be a dream. Courtney never deserved what happened.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he got into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis was cleaning the room when she looked up and saw Jason standing in the door way. "What are you doing here?"He asked.

Fumbling with the bottle in her hand, Alexis sighed.

"Where's Sonny?"

"He's upstairs taking a shower..."Alexis said, wondering why Jason seemed so upset.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he leaned against the doorframe. "Alexis..."Jason said, slowly drawing her name out.

Her head popped up, gazing into his eyes. "Look-I realize it seems odd...me being here. But..."

"Why are you here?"Jason interjected.

"Because...if I told you the reason, you wouldn't believe me, would you?...I care about Sonny, too you know." Seeing the look on his face, she decided to continue. "He's Kristina's father, and if something's bothering him...everyone gets effected. You know what he's like, Jason."

Jason avoided her gaze, shrugging. "You're right.Just...be careful.I know what he's capable of...and after Courtney's..."

Silence settled on the room as Alexis watched Jason's expression change.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?...I'm sorry...I...I've been the only one who came here...you know...since then.I wasn't expecting anyone here."

They were interrupted by Sonny coming down the stairs. "Jason."He said, quietly.

"See...now didn't that feel better?"Alexis asked, sensing a tension in the room. "You know what?...It's obvious you two have business to discuss.Sonny-just...promise me you'll take care of yourself.I'll...I'll be back later."

"Actually Alexis...I think you need to hear this."Jason warned as she reached the doorway.

"Why would she need to..."

"I had Stan do some checking...for Helena.Her whereabouts when Courtney managed to escape.She fled to Greece.Since then..her tracks have been covered...But we have people over there scouring. I just...I thought you should know being as you haven't been...up to spirits lately."

Sonny nodded, rubbing at his eyes. "Thanks, Jason.Have you seen Mike?"Sonny asked, hoping to get the attention off of him.

When Jason replied he hadn't Alexis chose to interject. "I have...he's back at Kelly's.Or atleast he was there yesterday when I saw him."

Jason eyed Sonny, then looked to Alexis. Something about Sonny when she was around just seemed so different. The times he had seen Sonny in the past few days, he hadn't spoken more than a few words and even then he was lucky. "I should...I should probably get going. Sam's back at the penthouse and she called...something about cake."He said, shrugging.

"She's finally convinced you, huh?"Sonny asked.

Shrugging, Jason laughed. "Looks like it...Take care of yourself."He said before leaving.

"Sonny."

He looked towards her, frowning. "What?"

Alexis walked back into the room, her back facing him. Turning around, she smiled weakly. "How are you?...Really?"

Walking towards her, he wondered what she was up to. "Whaddaya mean?"

"You seemed...fine just then.What changed?"

He looked past her, out the door. He wasn't sure why she was still there. And why she was actually being civil. "I did what you told me to..I took a shower, what more do you want?"

Intertwining her fingers, she drew a breath. "I want you to be honest with yourself...it's okay to cry, you know. I know that you loved Courtney...I know that you're worried about everyone else. But you've got to focus on the problems that you have,too."Alexis said.

Shaking his head, he walked to pour himself a drink. "Alexis...I'm fine.''

"Are you, really?...Because I'd like to think that I still know you. Granted, I can't say how much or to what degree.But Sonny...The people who care about you are worried sick because you never fully take care of the grief that you have yourself.I could stand here and preach to you about how you should talk about it...how you should get everything out in the open...But I won't.Because I know you.And..."Alexis said, pausing to see if Sonny would say anything.

"You know what?"She said, heading towards the door. "I don't even know why I'm here anymore.I came here today...because I was worried about you. And then you're going to lie to my face and say you're fine?Goodbye, Sonny..."

"Alexis...wait..."Sonny called as Alexis walked into the hallway.

Before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her.

"What was that supposed to be?"Alexis asked, almost afraid of the answer.

But before Sonny had the chance to answer, the phone rang. "You going to get that?"She asked, snapping him back to his thoughts.

"Huh?...Oh...Um...yeah."He said, heading to answer the phone. "Corinthos...Uh-huh.Okay...Look, I realize I haven't been in touch lately but I-...Okay.Bye."

Turning his attention back to the hall, he was surprised to see Alexis still standing in the hallway. Clearing her throat, she spoke "Now...are you ready to talk?"


	3. The Plan

**A/N:Sorry for not updating...it's been incredibly busy around here. I'll try and do more this ****weekend...thanks for reading/reviewing!**

-------------------------------------------

Sonny hung the phone in its cradle, turning back to the hallway, he was surprised to still see Alexis standing there. Sighing, he rubbed his newly-shaven face. "Mike uh...he wants me to go with him...to the funeral home."He said, simply. He felt his knees growing weaker underneath him.

"Are you?''Alexis asked.

Shrugging, Sonny sat down in the desk chair. "I don't know.I mean-I should...I know that. But doing that would mean that I was finally giving her up...that I was letting Courtney go.I just...I can't do that. I just..."

"Sonny."Alexis said, leaning against the door frame. "Noone ever said you had to let her go. A little piece of Courtney will always be with you in John...he'll need you."

He closed his eyes, nodding. "I know...But-"

Sonny stopped. He looked away from her, afraid of what he knew he'd see. She was afraid for him, and he knew it. "Listen-what...what happened earlier...I didn't-"

"I know."Alexis said, still feeling somewhat unnerved. "I don't...blaim you.I just..."She stopped, sighing. Smiling sadly, she waved at him. "You know what?I should...I should probably get going. I've got to meet Viola and Kristina at Kelly's...I'll see you later."And with that, Alexis left.

------------------------------------------------

A little while later, she sat in Kelly's, staring down into her cup of coffee. She was thinking about the events of the day with everything that had happened. Before going to Sonny's, Alexis hadn't felt so nervous but now she did. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she begged herself to forget about what had happened. He'd kissed her. _Sonny _had kissed her.

"Mommy!"She heard Kristina call.

Turning just in time to see Kristina running through the door. "Hey..."She said as Kristina hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Ms.Davis...I tried to stop her from running.But she saw you..."Viola said, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"It's okay, Viola...How are you, little one?''Alexis asked, turning her attention to the little girl in her lap.

"M'kay...mommy..."Kristina said, seeming almost reluctant.

"What is it?"Alexis asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I saw Mikey...and Morgan..at the park. They were with Carly and Unca Jax...but when I tried to talk with Mikey...he just sat there.He wouldn't say anything to me...I asked him to push me on the swings but..."

Alexis felt a pang of sadness, feeling the tears sting her eyes. How could she explain something like this to such a little girl?

"Well, honey...you know how I told you about your aunt Courtney?About how she was so sick?Well, She was Micheal's aunt as well...so he's sad to. He wasn't trying to be mean to you.He was just... sad.''Alexis said.

"Your mother's right, Kristina...everyone has their own way of missing someone they loved."Viola offered.

"So...he wasn't mad at me?"Kristina asked, swinging her feet.

"No...not in the least."Alexis said, turning to Viola. "Well, we've got to get going...thanks for taking her to the park, Viola...She did behave, right?"

Viola laughed, gathering her things. "Of course...always an angel."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that one...you ready for your check-up, sweetie?"

Biting her lip, Kristina got up to hug Viola goodbye. ''I guess."

----------------------------------------

Sonny walked back into the house, sighing heavily.

"I'm just saying, Micheal-"Mike said, continuing the conversation they had had in the car.

"I know...I know.Believe me...I just...I don't want anyone else to get hurt. This thing is just...crazy as it is. And if I have to let Nikolas near him...near John.Then I guess we have no choice."

"The decision isn't yours.It's Jax's."Mike said, looking around the room...he saw that things had been put back in their places. And for the first time in what he assumed had been days, light filled the room. "What happened here?"

"Alexis."

Looking at him, Mike was clearly surprised. "Alexis did this?...Why?"

Shrugging, Sonny walked to a nearby window. "I really don't know."

"You guys are talking again, then?"Mike asked, hoping he wasn't seeming nosy.

"I guess...listen, I gotta go pick up the boy's from Carly's...I'll uh...I'll talk to you later.You know...about everything."

Mike nodded. "I know it's not worth much right now...but thank you for coming with me today...I don't think I could have managed by myself.

Sonny nodded. "I know...she was my sister. I loved her, too."

--------------------------------------

"Well, Kristina...it looks like things are going good with you."The doctor said, smiling.

"Thank-You."Kristina said, smiling. As the doctor spoke to Alexis, Kristina put her shoes back on. "Just make sure to keep taking your vitamins...and eat healthy."The doctor said, opening the door of the room.

Clinging to Alexis' side, Kristina laughed, "I know"

----------------------------------

So lunch at the MetroCourt wasn't exactly how Alexis planned on spending her afternoon, but she needed to speak to Jax, and this seemed to be the only place to do it these days.

"Well...how are my favorite girls doing today?"Jax asked, walking up to their table.

Shying away, Kristina laughed. "Good."

Smiling sadly, Alexis noticed the echo of sadness in Jax's eyes. He had loved her, but somehow it seemed as if now he was ready to move on. Watching him talk with Kristina, he mind drifted away.

She decided to take Kristina to see Sonny later on.

Something about him lately seemed so familiar. He was trying to lose himself, and she wouldn't let that happen again. When he had believed Micheal was dead, noone could get through to him. And now that Courtney was really gone, she didn't know what Sonny would do.

"Alexis?"Jax asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you just now?"He asked, smiling.

"What?"Alexis asked, trying to bring herself back from wandering away in her mind.

Shaking his head, Jax cleared his throat. "Nevermind...Listen, I've got to go. But I'll see you both later?"

"Jax!"Carly said, coming up on the scene. "Oh...there you are. There's someone on the office phone wanting to schedule a wedding reception...but they asked to speak to you."

Looking at Alexis, then Carly, he nodded. "I'll see you later, Alexis.Bye Kristina..."Jax said before walking off.

"Don't even think about it."Carly said, inviting herself to sit down.

"About what Carly?The fact that you just sat at nmy table without my asking?And...to what do I owe this honor?"Alexis asked, trying to remain tactful.

Smiling sarcastically, Carly nodded. "Nevermind...I should have known you'd..."

"What is it, Carly?"Alexis asked, not wanting to make this a big ordeal.

"Well..to be honest...I was trying to get you to help me."

Nearly choking on her drink, Alexis' curiousity rose.

"With what?"

Sighing, Carly began to wonder what was up with Alexis. "Look-Truthfully, it's got nothing to do with you. Well...I guess it does. Just-my point is...Well...Sonny."

_Sonny._Alexis thought to herself. _Why does it always come back to him?_

"What about him?"Alexis asked.

"He's been through alot lately...losing Courtney..and then there's the situation with baby John.

Anyway...well...I was thinking that if...if he and the kids were able to just...get away someplace that maybe...well...am I making sense?"

Nodding, Alexis was surprised at how much sense Carly was making. "Carly...for once...I agree with you. But-I mean...from someone who knows Sonny...who knows how he reacts to others under things like this...Carly, you know him...and I don't think leaving him alone with Micheal, Morgan and Kristina is a good idea."

"Fine...then what do you say to all of us going?"Carly asked.

"What?"The word spew itself out of Alexis' mouth before she had even had a chance to react to what Carly was suggesting.

"You're kidding, right?..."

"Oh come on, _Alexis_...yeah, it's a crazy idea...and yeah...I don't like the idea of sharing a plane ride with you for...hours. But-I wouldn't be there for you. I'd be there for Micheal and Morgan...who well...miss their sister.So, what do you say, Alexis?"

Alexis blinked, trying to make herself awaken from the nightmare. She had to be dreaming, right?


	4. A Long Ride

**A/N...so, While I don't like the way GH is headed with the Sam/Alexis mother/daughter ****thing...in this fic...they are mother and daughter. The reason?...You'll figure it out later..**

It had been five days, and they were now all seated on the plane, getting prepared to leave. Sonny was sitting between Kristina and Micheal, Morgan was sitting beside Carly, and Alexis was sitting beside Leticia. Laughing to herself, she knew Carly couldn't really put up with her own children without her. But perhaps it was for the better.

They had just left Courtney's funeral, which hadn't exactly been an easy time to get through.

_Flashback-_

"You sure you wanna go, Lex?"

"I'm fine, Sonny...I want to go...for Kristina."Alexis said, toying with the necklace around her neck.

Jason walked up. "I'm sorry, Sonny...Wish I could go, man but..."

"It's okay...you and Sam have things to take care of here...I understand.You guys plannin' on coming down afterwards?"Sonny had asked.

"Yep..."

Sonny walked away to speak with other people.

"Is he okay?"Jason asked.

"As far as I know..something's still kind of...etchy about it. I hate to say this...but I think this time Carly was right...I think getting away was what everyone needed.Listen-I've gotta go and make sure that Kristina's stuff is packed..."

_End of Flashback_

"Excuse me..."the pilot said, coming out of the cabin.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Alexis was brought back to the present.

"Yeah?"Sonny said.

''We're about to leave...Mr.Morgan wanted to tell you that he's scheduled for the next flight down."

"Okay...Thanks."Sonny said, as the pilot turned to leave.

"Well...isn't this nice?All of us...getting away to the island for a while."Carly said, messing with Micheal's hair. "It'll give us a chance to relax...sort of let go for a while."

Thumbing through a magazine, Alexis muttered something under her breath. Which, luckily the only person who heard was Leticia.

"Don't worry, Ms.Davis..once we get down there...she'll be focused on the boys."Leticia said beside her.

"I just hope you're right..."Alexis said, sighing. Leaning her head agaisnt the cushion, she let out aheavy sigh, trying her best to determine why it was that she had decided to come on this trip.

Kristina was sitting happily next to Sonny, playing with something in his hand. Smiling, it was then that she truly realized just how much she looked like him. Her brown curls cascaded down, stopping just short of her shoulders. That smile-just like his. The dimples.

_Get a grip on it, Alexis._She thought to herself. _You've got to focus on the reason that you're here._

Laughing, she just wished she knew what that reason was.

The plane had now been in flight for nearly an hour, and not much had been said. The tension that clung to the air was just daring to be touched.

Micheal was currently on the floor, scribbling something on a sheet of paper, trying to teach Kristina how to play a game. "No...see you have to go over there...and mark that there...aw man..."He said, clicking his pen back and forth. "My pen ran out of ink.Mom...do you have another one?"He asked Carly.

"Um...no...I don't think so."Carly said, looking in the bag she had carried on the plane.

"I do..."Alexis said, fishing through her purse, pulling out a black one.

"Oh...thanks, Alexis...I mean Ms-"

"It's okay, Micheal...you can call me Alexis."Alexis assured him.

The glare coming from Carly hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What is it that you're teaching her, anyway?"Alexis asked.

"Oh...it's this game I learned at school...my friend taught me. It's got these circles...that you have to connect...but you can only go a certain way..and there's some numbers you have to write and...it's kind of hard to explain..."Micheal said, sighing.

"But it's fun..."Kristina said, eyeing Micheal.

Laughing at his daughter's reaction, Sonny sat back in his seat. Morgan had fallen asleep next to him, but was just starting to awaken. "Hey buddy...did ya have a nice nap?"

"Mmm hmm..."Morgan said, rubbing at his eyes. "Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"Carly asked as Morgan made his way to where she was sitting.

Morgan began telling Carly about a dream he had had when his eyes suddenly became fixated on Alexis and Leticia. What they were talking about, he didn't know but they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Sadly, he wished he could be the one talking to her. He missed those times when she would just ramble on forever.

He never fully understood why Carly had kept Leticia around. Sure, she was great with Micheal and Morgan and whenever Kristina was around her as well. But why couldn't she just be a mother to her own children? He knew Leticia would have preferred to do something else.

But something about the two women talking seemed so natural. Alexis laughed about something, and watching her, he felt sadness. Why was she laughing? They had once been so close, he knew everything there was to know. That time had long since vanished.

He missed the look that was in her eyes when she looked at him. He missed being able to read what it was that she was thinking. With Leticia, it seemed like she had finally found someone who understood her. She had a friend who wasn't him.

"Sonny...Sonny?..."Carly called, following his line of site. Smirking, she cleared her throat.

"Alexis."

Sonny suddenly jerked to attention, something that went noticed by Carly.

"Yes, Carly?"Alexis asked, oblivious to what had just happened.

Smiling, Carly cleared her throat. "Well...I was thinking..once we get to the island...you know...we should take the kids shopping.To...to get some new summery style clothes."

While she didn't trust the thoughts she was thinking, she couldn't help but wonder what Carly was up to. Being cramped in a crowded jet was close enough to Carly as she was willing to get, but she wouldn't say so now. "We'll have to see how everything goes.Micheal...is she..."Alexis said, pointing to Kristina.

Looking at his sister, Micheal nodded. "Uh-huh...she fell asleep.Musta gotten tired."He surmised, picking up his game, smacking it a few times.

"Your batteries runnin' low, son?"Sonny asked, trying to atleast ease the tension in the air.

"Yeah...I think so.Can we get some when we get to the island?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

"When are we going to get there?"Micheal asked, leaning against a chair. "It feels like we've been on here forever."

Laughing, Leticia had to agree with Micheal. If she had to witness another sideways glance given by Carly, or watch Sonny being lost in his thoughts again, she didn't know what she would do. But then there was Alexis. She had never fully known the woman, and had only casually talked to her a few times in the past.

Which was part of the reason she was glad that Carly had asked that all of them go. Why it had been Carly, she'd never know. As for why she'd actually invited Alexis as well, she couldn't help but wonder about. "Ms.Davis-"

"Yes?"Alexis said, looking up from her book.

Something just didn't seem right. She had heard all of the stories, and even witnessed some of their friendship, but now they were barely speaking. Carly, Leticia assumed, was the reason. She was about to speak when the Pilot came over the speaker saying that they would land in about fifteen minutes.

Alexis placed the suitcase on the floor, sighing heavily. Her and Kristina had at long last checked in at Sonny's hotel, and she felt exhausted. She didn't know how long they were going to be there or how she'd get through to Sonny, but she would.

She felt a tug on her side. "What is it, Sweetie?"She asked Kristina.

"Momma...look!"Kristina said, point to a vase on the table.

Looking, Alexis gasped. "Ohhhh...wow.He couldn't have...could he?"Alexis said, walking towards the table. Picking up the vase, she inhaled the scent of the flowers, closing her eyes. She was instantly transported back in time. To a time when she was happy, to a time when the scent of Gardenia was beginning to mean more to her than just a flower.

"You still like them, don't you?"

Spinning around, she saw Sonny standing in the doorway. Trying to read his look, she seemed confused.

"Ye-Yes..I...did you...?"

"I had one of the servants do it...I was hoping..."Sonny said, trailing off.

Something about the look in his eye. Something about the fact that she was finally on his island.

There was always something when it came to Sonny. It was then when she realized how close Sonny was to her.

"I was Uh...I was going to take Kristina down to the beach."Alexis said, trying to come up with something else to say.

"Good...she'll probably like it."He said to her, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Sonny...what are you doi-"

Pulling his hand back, he smiled. Between his thumb and his finger, he held an eyelash. "You uh...you wished last time..."

-----------------------------

**A/N...So the whole plane ride thing could have been elaborated and made into a whole ****chapter...but I wanted to get to the whole island thing. I know there really wasn't any ****Sexis in this chapter...Also...to the people who read...And to the person(s...cuz hopefully t****here'll be more?)...Anyway...I'm hoping to make more of the whole Leticia character than ****like...wallpaper...anybody have any suggestions?**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews!**


	5. Suddenly

Alexis sat in the chair, sticking her feet into the sand. A few feet away, Kristina was attempting building a sand castle. Laughing, Alexis pushed hair out of her face. Smiling, she felt content just watching her.

Hearing a chorus of voices, she turned to see who was coming. Running down the beachside were Micheal, Morgan and Leticia. Leaning her head against the chair, she was almost grateful that this time the nanny was the one to bring the boys. After what had happened on the flight, and the situation with Sonny, all she needed was time to think.

"Hi."Leticia said, setting a chair close to Alexis'.

Smiling, Alexis glanced over at her. "Hi yourself..stuck with the boys again?"

"I don't mind really...Carly uh...went shopping."

Rolling her eyes, Alexis laughed. "Priorites, huh?...Anyway-"

"Ms.Davis...I mean Alexis"Micheal said, walking up to them.

"Yes, Micheal?"Alexis asked.

"Would it be okay if I borrowed one of Kristina's sand toys?...I wanna help Morgan build something."

"That's fine...just rinse it off when you're done."Alexis said, taking a sip from the drink at her side.

"Okay..Thanks!"Micheal said, before running off.

"I don't see where they get it from...the whole being nice thing."Leticia said, looking towards Alexis.

Nodding, Alexis stole a glance at Kristina who kicked her feet at the water's edge. "I know what you mean...is something wrong?"

"Oh...no."Leticia said, resting her chin in her hands. Staring out at the water, she sighed. "For the first time in a while...I feel kind of worried...for the boys, I mean. And Sonny. But it's really not my business."

"What do you mean?"Alexis asked, suddenly intrigued.

Shaking her head, Leticia squinted in the sun. "It's nothing...just..the loss of Courtney, you know..."

The two were quiet for a moment, staring at the water, each lost in their own world, thinking of something to say.

Sonny stood watching, not sure if he should intrude upon the scene. To anyone else, it would look like two mothers, or friends atleast, watching their children. To anyone else, it would look like a normal situation. But to Sonny-it only made him feel guilty.

Guilty that he hadn't been there for his own children, Guilty that it hadn't been him who had helped her through everything. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Staring at the plate of fruit in his hand, he made his decision and trudged the rest of the way down the beach.

"Dad!"Micheal said, seeing him coming.

"Hey buddy!"He said, hugging him in one arm, handing Alexis the plate of fruit in another.

"What's all of this?"She asked, staring at the food before her.

"Well-I figured you all were hungry...and since I know how you are with junk food...I thought I'd give Kristina a chance to find out what real food tastes like."He said, grinning.

Looking down at the plate, Alexis smiled. Grapes, Pineapples and...Strawberries. Nearly choking on a grape, Alexis hoped Sonny hadn't noticed. _Is he trying to do this to me?_Alexis thought to herself.

"Can I have a Strawberry?"Kristina asked, hugging Sonny.

All of them ate and were now quiet. "Where's mom?"Micheal asked, drawing something with his toe in the sand.

"She should be back soon...she went to go buy some stuff."Sonny replied.

"Oh...are Uncle Jason and Sam coming?"Micheal asked.

"Yep...well..they should be. Probably tomorrow.Hey...Um...Alexis?"

"Yes, Sonny?"Alexis asked, almost afraid of his answer.

Staring at his feet, Sonny cleared his throat. "Could I...Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Wondering what Sonny had to say, Alexis nodded. "Sure."She said, standing up.

"Okay...Um...Leticia-"

"Not A problem, two go talk."Leticia said, grabbing a pineapple slice off of the plate.

Sonny and Alexis slowly walked away from the group, neither one willing to talk first. One would glance at the other, to only look away when the other looked back. A silence fell between them that begged to be broken.

Once they were out of earshot, Sonny stopped, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"Sooo..."Alexis said, drawing it out.

Clearing his throat, Sonny sighed. "I just..."He said, looking at her. "I wanted...to thank you."

Alexis' mouth hung open, unsure of what to say.

"I owe you...and I know that.I'm just...coming to grips with everything that's going on.You know?...And..."Sonny said, looking away at the water. "I'd like to think that this...thing...you know the whole...friendship thing..between us isn't temporary."

Nodding, Alexis walked up behind him. "I know what you mean...It doesn't have to be temporary.Sonny-if..."

Sonny turned around when she didn't finish her sentence. "If what?"He asked.

Avoiding his gaze, Alexis stared at the sand. She tried to ignore the fact that she stood wearing her bathing suit and he in his by tracing something in the sand.

"Lex?"

Her eyes shot up at the familiar nickname. "I just...I mean...if you want to...talk sometime...well, now that we're friends. I mean, we are friends, right?"

'Yes, of course."

"Well..."Alexis said, laughing. "That's...that's good because...well-if I ever needed any help with Kristina...or you know...if the boys wanted to see her or something...I'd like to think that we can be civil enough to-"

"Alexis..."

"Let them.I know that Carly would probably object.But-I mean...they're your boys too. I want Morgan, Kristina and Micheal to know each other and-"

"_Alexis..."_

"Be a family...because we're all a family..you know...one big, crazy family. And-I just...you know...I guess my whole point would be that...that I want us to be friends and all because...well...the children need for that to happen.I've heard of stories like ours that don't quite turn out right. Not that everything can but it's still nice to think-"

"Alexis!"Sonny exclaimed, causing her to jump. Laughing at the expression on her face, Sonny smiled. "Things never change with you, do they?''

Alexis frowned, not fully understanding what he meant. "And just what exactly does that mean, if that was meant to be an insult...i'd be upset.Because if you're accusing me of-"

Kissing her seemed like the only natural thing to do. He knew she'd be upset. He knew she'd wonder why. But for those few seconds, it was all Sonny cared to think about.

"Son...Sonny..."Alexis said, her eyes unsure. 'What-"

"Dad!"

The sound came out of nowhere, until he turned to see Micheal running towards them.

"Dad!...Max just came down here...he says Mom needs your help."

Sighing, Sonny formed a fist. "Okay...um..."

"It's fine, Sonny."Alexis said, sighing. "You can go."


	6. Breathe

**First of all..I would like to apoligize for the rather long wait between updating. I had so ****many fics going (not all of them were on FFN) and I came down with a case of writer's block. ****I tried writing, then rewriting this chapter...and it just wouldn't come out right. However, ****I'm back to writing now...and I can promise you that there won't be a wait that long again (or ****atleast for a long while, anyway)...I love 'slow burn' (lol)...But FYI...There's some fluff in the next chapter...R&R, Please!**

**---------------------------------------**

Carly welcomed Sonny into her hotel room, smiling. "You came."

"What did you want?"Sonny asked.

"I bought some things for the boys...I needed your approval before giving them to them."Carly said, walking closer to him. "But-Now that you're here..."

Sonny took a step back from her, growing suspicious. "Carly...I'm sure that whatever you bought the boys will be fine.Now, I've got to get back to the beach.The boys need help building something..."

He turned towards the door to leave. Carly crossed her arms, clearing her throat. "It's Alexis, isn't it?"

"What are you getting at, Carly?You invite me to your hotel room...practically insist that I come.To what?

Show me clothes that you got for the boys?...Toys, maybe?"Sonny said, standing in the doorway.

"We came here to escape Port Charles...to get away from Courtney's death.I'm trying to do that...with Micheal and Morgan...and Kristina."

"Sonny...I'm just concerned that in the...well...state that you're in right now a person like Alexis could easily make you bow to her every whim.I've seen the way she looks at you.She'll try and tell you that she knows how you feel...that she understands you. Sonny-_I _understand you."

He stood in the doorframe, contemplating leaving. But something kept him standing there. Something told him that maybe he should stick around to see what else Carly had to say.

"Maybe you don't realize it now...I get that.But Sonny--we were real.We had that...thing...ya know...that anyone could recpgnize...but never really understand.Now..of course there was Alexis-charging in on her white horse...ready to save you from every problem you ever had. She 'got' you."Carly said with a laugh, taking a sip from her drink.

"Carly, how much of that have you had?"Sonny asked, attempting to take the drink from her hand.

"Mmm...No No...Sonny this..."She said, holding up the glass. "Seemed to be the only thing we ever agreed on.I mean-other than our children. _Our_ children. Alexis-"

"Stop."Sonny said, perhaps too loudly. "I know that you have this war going on against Alexis.While I don't support it...I guess I can see the reasoning behind it. But you're the one who invited her here.You're the one who said that she should be here,too."

"Only because she wouldn't have let Kristina come along otherwise."Carly protested.

"You just don't give up, do you?"Sonny asked, turning to leave, but stopping out on the back patio area.

"I don't know what's going on between Alexis and me right now...I don't know what's going on between us either.Just...try not to ruin it."Sonny said, before heading back down to the beach.

-----------------------------

Alexis rinsed off her feet in the water before placing her sandals back on her feet.

"Do we have to go back in already?"Micheal asked.

"We've been out here for a long time...I for one don't want to get burned.Now, can you help me carry our stuff?"Alexis asked, picking up a beach bag.

"I think I can take some of that.."Sonny offered, running up to them. He took one of the chairs, along with a bag of the beach toys and began the trek back to the hotel.

"What happened?"Alexis asked. When no answer came, she smiled weakly, continuing to walk.

After everyone got back into the room, they cleaned up, got redressed and were debating on what to do. Micheal had decided to watch a movie with Kristina and Morgan while the adults sat out on the patio, talking. The movie was over, and Micheal served as spokesman for the children, informing Sonny that they were hungry.

"Come on dad...can we go out?We can have your cooking anytime but-"

"Micheal."Leticia warned. "If your dad wants to cook...then maybe he should."

Sonny laughed, rubbing his chin. "Well, it depends on what you want.What does everyone feel like having?"

"Tacos..."Micheal said.

"Pizza...oh...no...basketti."Kristina said, smiling.

Sonny then turned to Alexis. "What about you?You hungry?"

"Sort of...I don't really care what."

"Leticia?"

"Oh...no...I was going to go do some shopping, I'll grab something then.I mean-if that's okay with you."

"What about mom?"Micheal asked, not realizing the awkwardness of his question.

Sonny sat down on the arm of the chair, sighing. "Maybe you should ask her.We should...probably ask her before we make any plans.She could...want something.Maybe you could...eat with her."

Alexis studied Sonny for a minute, wondering what he was thinking. While he had never told her what had happened when he went to see Carly, she could tell that whatever it was had bothered him.

The boys ended up going to Carly for dinner, by request of her. Leticia went out to do a little shopping which left Sonny and Alexis alone.

"So...Um..."Sonny said, after returning from taking the boy's to Carly's room.

"You don't...have to stay here, you know.I mean-if you wanted to go somewhere else-I could have Max take you."

"I'm fine."Alexis protested. "I might go down to the bar later but-"

"The bar.What is there to eat there?"Sonny said, trying to lighten the mood. "Can I get you anything?"

Alexis laughed nervousily. "Does it have to be like this?"

"Like what?"Sonny asked, walking to pour himself a drink.

Alexis walked out onto the patio, staring out at the water. "It's beautiful."

Staring at her, Sonny nodded. "You're right...it is, isn't it?"

He walked out towards her, stopping when he was standing next to her. "Alexis?"

She stared towards him, knowing what he wanted to ask. "I meant..awkward.You know...we're..."

"Dancing around it?"

Alexis laughed, staring out at the water. "What do we do?"

Sonny stared down at his drink, tracing the rim of his glass. "Well..the way I see it-we have two choices."

She stared back at him, frowning. "And those are..."

"We could...ignore this...thing that's happening between us.Or we could do something about it."

Choking on her drink, it took Alexis a moment to regain her breath. "That's so...not like you."

Sonny seemed a little hurt by what she had said, but chose to say nothing about it. "I was just...hoping."

Alexis nodded, turning towards him. "Sonny?I...earlier...on the beach..."

Her voice trailed off, not sure what to say. A silence settled between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, however. It was one of acceptance. Of wonder. The future had never been easy to deal with, because the past had been scarred with pain. But as Sonny stared back at Alexis, he saw the same fear, the same questions he had mirroring back at him. While he never considered much of anything 'certain', he knew one thing for sure:He had Alexis back.

He knew what she would say had she finished her sentence. But she didn't. She didn't have to, they both knew. And for now, that was all they needed.


	7. The way you make me feel

**A/N: thanks for the great reviews...Sorry for the delay.Just for the record...in this fic, Jason ****and Sam are still together. And well-I love the Puerto Rico stuff...so the first part was sort ****of inspired by that.This update's a little short, but the next one should be up later today.**

It wasn't that late, so Sonny decided to take Alexis to the casino. She seemed to be content so far.

"You can sit down, you know."He said, walking up behind her.

"Oh.I know.Listen...I want to thank you.I mean-I love it down here but...I haven't had this much fun since well..."

She left her sentence dangling, realizing what she was about to say. "I'm sorry."

"Hey...there's no need to on...why don't you play some?"

"No.I mean...I couldn't."Alexis said, raising her glass.

Sonny spread his arms out, smiling. "Isn't that why I brought you down here?You said you wanted some fun...and well..."

"Okay.But under one condition-"Alexis warned, almost afraid of the consequences. The past day or two had been fun, she felt happier than she had in years. But she was afraid. Afraid that this smiling Sonny-the one who brought them fruit-who was nice to both her and Carly at the same time wouldn't last.

"What's that?"He asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I don't want you making fun of me...or telling me that I'm not putting down enough...or too much or..."

"Lex?"

Alexis looked up at him, to see Sonny dawning his trademark dimples. "What?"

Sonny laughed, shaking his head.

"No...Really...what?"

He shrugging, wiping at his chin. "It's nothing.Things never change with you, that's all...come on...you wanted to play..."

She went out, trying her hand at various casino games. The time seemed to drift by, and she was fine with that. In her own little world, things would be okay. But still, in the back of Alexis' mind she knew that she'd have to return to Port Charles. Back to the life that happened before she was this happy.

Sonny caught her staring at him a few times, she'd blush a little and look away, afraid of him catching her.

"I'm telling you...you cheated."Alexis insisted after losing a round of cards to Sonny.

"Oh, really?Well there's no instant replay...so..."He said as they walked away from the table.

"So what?I don't put up with cheating, it's Mr now?I see how it is Miss Davis."Sonny laughed, knowing that he was enjoying the banter that he and Alexis were having. They were deciding what to play next when a waiter walked up to them.

He told Sonny something in spanish that seemed to upset him. When he returned to Alexis' side, it was obvious his mood had changed.

"What is it?...Sonny..."

"It's been a long night...what do you say we head back to the room?"Sonny asked, seemingly worried.

"Okay..."Alexis said, setting her drink on the bar. "Am I allowed to know what he said?"

Sonny sighed, rubbing the sides of his face. "It's not that simple...I just...I'll explain when we get back to the room."

-----------------------------

When they arrived back at the room, Jason and Sam were waiting inside.

"You guys didn't have to hurry back.."Jason insisted, seeing the disappointed look in Alexis' eyes.

"Are you kidding?We have to take care of this, Jason..."

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening?"Alexis asked, worried. She didn't like the tension she felt in the room.

"Manny resurfaced."Sam said, worried. "He was spotted in Port Charles right before we left...Stan has been keeping tabs on him...but he fell back under the radar again...Jason's afraid he might try and come after me again."

"Which means that he might come after you and Kristina, too.Now that we're all close again."Sonny said, making Alexis realize the seriousness of the situation. "I don't want you to worry, but we'll probably end up staying here on the island for a while...until Manny's found again."

Alexis nodded, feeling safe but worried at the same time. "What if he-"

"He won't come here...he can't.We have men at the airport incase he tries...you're safe here."Jason insisted.

She shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. "This is all confusing...why can't he just leave us alone?"

"If only it were that simple.It was a long flight...I think I'm going to head to our room, Jase."Sam said.

"That's fine.I need to discuss some things with Sonny...Just...stay safe."

She placed a hand on his arm, nodding. "I will be."

Alexis read that as her time to leave. "I'm going to go in my room...finish up some paperwork."

"I thought you didn't bring any work to the island?"Sonny asked.

"I might have...brought a little.Anyway...goodnight Sonny...Jason."She exited into the hallway.

Jason shook his head, laughing.

"What?"

"That woman never forgets work anywhere...haven't you learned that by now?"

Sonny stared back at him shrugging. "I guess not...Alexis is...complicated."

Jason nodded, agreeing with him. "Hey-just so you know...I have guards on Mike and Bobbie just in case."

Sonny was brought back to the situation. Nodding groggily, he thought that was safe.

"Hey man, when's the last time you slept peacefully?"

He shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Before here...Before Courtney died...To be honest, I don't remember what peaceful sleep is like."

"Nikolas...he's the father.Of John, I mean..."

"Oh..."Sonny said. "Guess that means we'll have Helena to worry about too."

Jason placed his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Listen, Man...get some sleep.Alexis is here...Sam, Carly and Leticia,too...So if the kids need anything, they can take care of it...I'll see you tomorrow."

Sonny watched him leave, then poured himself a drink. He needed sleep, he knew that much. But he didn't want to-he couldn't.

Staring out at the water, he thought of everything and how much it had changed. All he knew for now was that everyone was safe on the island. And if he had anything to say about it, that's how things would stay.


	8. Around the table

**Okay, so Manny's back. Does it mean anything?Well-obviously something...but what?And ****regarding the Puerto Rico-ish ness (Y'all Sexis fans know what I mean)...I needed to write it.**

**Anyway...here ya go.**

**-------------------------------------**

Sonny woke up the next morning to hear the sound of Kristina laughing. He looked around his room, thinking she was there. Instead, heading down the hallway-he saw her with Jason, Sam and Alexis sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Daddy!"Kristina said, hugging him. "Jason made breakfast."

"Oh, did he?"

"I thought it would have been nice to eat with everybody.No offense to the chefs at this place."

Sonny laughed. "It's cool.Did someone save a spot for me?"

"Mmm-hmm."Kristina said, pointing to the chair between she and Alexis. "Right here."

"Okay then...what are we having?"He asked, surveying the table.

Sonny made himself a plate, tasting the food. "Mmm...Jason.I'm impressed.It's good."

"Good?It's delicious."Alexis insisted, knowing it would irritate him.

"Right.Okay."

Sam laughed. "Okay, you two...let's not start a war here."

"Yeah...it's good."Kristina said, causing them to laugh.

"So what are we doing today?"Alexis asked, suddenly coming to the realization that she'd have to stay there longer than she had planned.

"Well-I have to head to the airport..."

"You're leaving?"Kristina said to Jason.

"No.I just-"He looked over at Sonny, hoping for relief from answering.

"He has business there.Sweetie can I ask you a question?"Sonny asked.

"Uh-huh."Kristina replied as she stuffed a bite of syrupy egg into her mouth.

Sonny looked over at Alexis, who simply smiled. "How would you like to stay down here for a while?"

Kristina's eye lit up, surprised. "Really?Mommy, can we?"

"Sure.Well-for a while, anyway."

This seemed to make Kristina happy. A knock came at the door, and Sonny went to answer. It was Carly with the boys. "Carly.Hi."

"I thought I'd bring the boys over for a little while. I was gonna take them to the pool later. Kristina could come if you want."

"Maybe.Listen-I need to speak with you a minute.Micheal, can you take Morgan out on the patio?Have they eaten yet?"He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Jason made breakfast for all of us."Sonny said, knowing what Micheal's reaction would be.

"Uncle Jason's here?Come on, Morgan!"He said, running to the patio.

After they left, Sonny turned back towards Carly.

"Okay, what is it?"Carly asked.

Sonny sighed, rubbing sleep out of his eye with his hand. "We're staying down here for a while.Manny's back."

Carly's expression changed. "What?Are you sure?"

"He tried to go after Sam.He's resurfaced and I don't want him anywhere near the kids."

"Right."Carly said, nodding. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have security at the airport.We're going to stay here until he tries to move"

Carly rolled her eyes, somewhat annoyed by that. "Sonny, I love this place.But you know what Manny's capable of. He could be anywhere by now.And I for one am not gonna sit and wait for him to strike."

Sonny nodded. "Okay.Fine.You wanna head back to Port Charles?Be my guest.But me, the kids, Alexis, Sam and Jason are all staying here."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"And she's just okay with it?"

"Carly..please.Don't turn this into another Alexis argument.Okay?I know you don't like her.But the boys do.So for their sake-atleast try."Sonny said, tired of the same argument with her.

"Fine.But what makes you think a couple guards at the airport will stop him from coming here?Sonny-"

Sonny held up his hand, telling her to be quiet. "I'm on it.You're safe here, okay?"

She nodded, seemingly understanding. She stared out at the patio-Micheal had dropped the syrup bottle and Alexis and Jason were hurriedly trying to clean it up. "They look so happy."Carly said, speaking of the kids.

"They are. Hey listen-if you wanted to you know...go someplace-just tell Max.You don't have to stay here at the hotel."

"Right.Okay."She said somewhat coldly.

------------------------

Sonny walked out onto the patio, surveying the situation. "Everything cleaned up, buddy?"

"Yeah.Sorry, Dad."Micheal sad, laughing.

Alexis handed Sonny the broken bottle. "It was an accident, really."

"That's okay. You guys gonna head to the pool?"

"The pool?"Kristina asked, excitedly.

Sonny looked at Alexis, who would have obvious objections to Kristina going with Carly.

"Well, if it's okay with Carly, then I guess you could go, too."

Sam, Carly, Sonny and Jason were all clearly surprised by Alexis' decision.

"Can she, mom?''Morgan asked.

"Um...sure, buddy.Are you...Are you sure, Alexis?"Carly asked, perhaps looking for a way out of it.

Alexis looked over at Kristina who sat smiling. "Yes.I have work to do, and she wants to go.I'll probably join later."

Carly nodded, still unsure. "Okay.Go get your suit on, Kristina."

Carly, Kristina and the boys left, leaving Sonny wondering what was up.

"Are you sure you want her to go?"Jason asked.

"She's already gone, Jase."Sam said. "I think I'm going to go down to the pool myself.I'll see you later?"

Jason nodded, kissing her. "Love you."

"Sonny-I'm gonna head to the airport now."He said, walking into the hotel room. "I'll call once everything's in order."

"Alright. Just make sure every gate...every possible way in...knows Manny and his men."

Jason nodded, leaving.

"Are you okay?"Sam asked Alexis.

"Yeah.Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little distracted is all.Well, I'm going to leave now.Where's Leticia?"Sam asked, surprised that the nanny hadn't been the one to take the children.

Everyone was surprised by Carly's actions as of late-she was starting to act like the mother that she was supposed to be.

"She went down to the spa, I believe."Sonny said, pouring himself a drink.

-----------------------

An hour or so later, Alexis walked out of her room, in search of a drink. She found Sonny, curtains closed, sitting in the hotel room living area.

She walked towards him, afraid of something being wrong. "Sonny?"

He looked up at her, sighing. "I thought you had work to do."

"I did...but I was thirsty.Are you alright?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"Alexis said, sitting next to him.

"Everything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be-"

"Sonny.It's fine.Really...it's fine." Her words seemed to help him, seemed to bring him back to reality a bit. "Sonny?"

"John's Nikolas' baby...which would make him a Cassidine.Which would mean that he's a target for Helena.On the other hand...we have Manny...a crazy, twisted psycho who hurts anyone who gets close to me.I just don't know what to do..."

"It's not your fault.You can handle this, Sonny."

"John has to grow up without his mother...He has to grow up in fear."

Alexis sighed, knowing this conversation was coming. "So be honest-"Sonny said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"About what?"

"Why did you let Kristina go with Carly?"

"Because I knew she wanted to go. Carly and I have this ongoing battle...but I can't let that get in the way of Kristina knowing her brothers."

-----------------

"Toss the ball over here, Kristina!"Micheal called as she tossed the pool toy over to him.

"Hey, Micheal..."Carly called from one of the pool chairs.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you help Morgan with the float...I think it's deflating."Carly said, flipping through a magazine.

"Okay.Hey Morgan, can I see that?"Micheal asked, going next to him.

Micheal opened the seal that kept it closed, only to have it fly across the hotel pool. All of this caused them to laugh. They were too happy, too lost in chasing the runaway pool toy to notice the shadow of a hotel assistant lingering amidst the other hotel guests.

"Hey Mom-"Micheal called from the other side of the pool. "Come in.It's nice and cold."

-----------------

**A/N:I don't really know if I like this chapter yet. Carly may seem a little OOC as of late, but ****that's just for now, I'll try to fix that. Nothing really happened in this chapter, just getting things ****moving along.**

**Anyway-thanks for the reviews!**


	9. A dose of reality

**Author's Note:Thanks to all who have been reviewing. I know that Carly seems a little too nice-****but she's Carly...unpredictable at times, right?**

**As for Sonny and Alexis getting closer...yeah, it's slow. But I'm a SoLexis fan so trust me-****it's happening.**

--------------------------------

"Just calm down Carly...what's happening?"Sam asked, coming upon the woman standing by the pool.

An upset Morgan clung to her side. "I turned my back for not even two seconds. Do you see them?"

"Them?Who?"Sam asked.

"Micheal-he and Kristina were chasing after a pool toy. Do you see them?"Carly said, running towards the other end of the pool.

"Listen-Carly...everything's fine.They're here.They have to be."

---------------

Alexis laid her head against the headboard. Sighing, she restarted her lap top. She had promised Sonny that she'd try hard to not work while they were there.

But she was Alexis-she was always working somehow. The glow of the screen was the sole light in the room, the shades were drawn. She and Sonny were talking before, everything was fine.

Sonny had asked her to go back to work-he'd be fine. So Alexis sat-watching her computer start. There wasn't much else to do. The more time that passed, the more she worried about Sonny. He said he was doing better-he swore so. But something told her he wasn't.

She loved him. She knew she did-somewhere in side. But, rationalizing everything-she chalked it up to the fact that he was Kristina's father. Of course she'd feel something for him.

---------------

Sonny sat on the patio, staring out at the ocean. Something just didn't sit right. He thought he'd feel fine by now. He thought that Courtney's death wouldn't settle the way it had.

He hadn't lied to Alexis-he felt fine. But he kept going back to that moment-that last conversation he had with Courtney.

Alexis was the one constant right now-he wasn't sure how he felt about it. She and Ric were going through a divorce, he had Molly.

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. Going into the living room, he saw that it was Alexis'.

"Hello?"

"Hello?...Sonny?"

The voice seemed familiar. "Yes.Hold on just a minute-I'll take the phone to her-"

"Well, hold on a minute.It's Nikolas.If she's busy, tell her to call back later."Nikolas said.

"She is working-"Sonny said, hearing a baby crying in the background. "But-it sounds like you need her help."

Sonny went to give the phone to her. "Hey Lex-"He said, knocking on her door.

"Come in.Oh, Sonny-I was needing to...who is it?"Alexis asked, seeing the phone in his hand.

----------------

He returned to the living room to see Sam, Carly and Morgan.

"It was unlocked.Sonny...we have to talk."Carly said.

"About what?Where's Kristina?"Sonny said, feeling a sudden sense of dread. "Carly..."

"It never happened when Leticia watched them...I just-turned my head for a minute. I didn't mean to.It was accidental I-"

"Carly...calm down."Sam said. "Max and Francis are searching the hotel...they'll be okay, Sonny."

"Is Jase still at the airport?"Sonny asked, curious.

"As far as I know.Sonny?"Sam called, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Micheal probably took her to the kitchen. They were hungry...we'll find them."

Her words seemed to comfort Sonny a little. "Leticia...where is she?"

"She's down at the spa, I think...you gave her the day off."Alexis said from the hallway. The seriousness of the situation quickly got to her. "Why?"

"Uh...Alexis."

"Sam-what's going on?"Alexis asked, feeling that she's be the most honest of them all.

Sam looked to Morgan, who seemed worried himself. "Okay-We think Micheal may have taken Kristina to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Carly lost my daughter?"Alexis asked, reading through it.

"That's not what happened, Alexis.You always assume it's me.Right?Saint Alexis-''

"Stop it, Carly!We have to find them and accusing Alexis isn't going to get you anywhere"Sonny said.

Carly crossed her arms, defeated.

"Boss?"Max asked, tapping on the door.

"Yeah?"

Max's face seemed solemn. "We checked the kitchen-the bar even."

"No."Alexis said simply. "No.You said we'd be safe here, Sonny.Where are they?"

Sonny looked at her, at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to let her know that they'd be safe. But he couldn't. She wouldn't accept it.

"Sonny..."Alexis said shakily.

He did the only thing that came to mind-he held her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly.

Jason entered the doorway, staring at the scene. He had been at the airport, making sure everyone would be safe. But by seeing the look on Sam's face, and the fact that Alexis was actually letting Sonny hold her-he had a sinking feeling.

"Jase-"Sam said, walking towards him.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."Sam said.

Alexis pulled back from Sonny, nodding. "They're here.Right?We'll find them."

Squeezing her shoulder, Sonny nodded. "We'll find them."

------------

**Thanks for reading...review if you want. It'll be picking up some in the upcoming chapters-I know ****I left it kinda odd at the end there. **

**Anyway...Hope you liked it. I may be going back to Port Charles a little...to see how people react ****to stuff that'll be happening soon. But anyway...happy 4th of july.And to anyone on JB (Just Breathe)-****I know I haven't updated my fics there in a while.I will soon, I promise. The next chapter'll be longer...enjoy!**


	10. Help Me

**Thanks for the reviews. Like I said, people in PC will be involved here because after all, ****what's happening isn't just the folks on the island.**

**In any case, I'm loving this story. Have I said that before?Because I am.Anyway...Oh yeah-****there's no Carly in this chapter. (Because face it, we're all tired of her :D )...R&R, please!**

**----------------**

Robin sighed, slamming the file onto the nurses' desk counter.

"Something wrong, Doctor Scorpio?"Epiphany asked.

"No.Well-of course...when is nothing wrong?Anyway...it's the same old thing. Patrick spinning lies that he can't keep up with."

Nikolas stepped hurriedly through the elevator doors, holding John in his arms. "Robin..."

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"It's John..He's been crying.He has a fever.I would've helped him at home but-"

"It's fine."Robin assured. "I'll bring you to a room...we'll have a doctor look at him right away."

-----------

Alexis stood in the doorway, sighing. Kristina. Her daughter...Sonny's daughter. At times the sanest person in the room.

Micheal was gone, too. It had been several hours now, and there was still no sign of where they were.

"Hey."Sonny said, walking up to her. "I've got men out searching the entire hotel...the ground outside for a mile, too.It'll be fine, Lexis."

She smiled weakly. "I wish I could believe you.I'm sorry, Sonny."She said, apoligetic. "It's just..."

"I understand.But I have-"

"Men.I get it.That's fine.But...what if...Manny-"

"Don't think that, Alexis.Please..."Sonny assured. The look in her eyes scared him a little. She seemed so determined yet in denial. Her openly saying that Manny could have been the one to take them cut him.

Because he knew she was probably right.

Walking back into the hotel room, he poured himself a drink. Wincing as it went down, he slammed the glass down. "What did Nikolas want?"Sonny asked, changing the subject.

"Oh.He...John was crying. He needed help as to what to do."Alexis said, surprised that Sonny had brought it up. "Why?"

Sonny shrugged. "Just curious is all."

"Oh."Alexis said, agreeing.

"What did you tell him?''Realizing how awkward the question was, Sonny quickly apoligized. "I'm sorry.I just-"

"It's fine, Sonny."

-----------

"Shh...Hey.It's okay, buddy."Nikolas said, whispering to John. He was worried, thoughts running through his mind.

"You're gonna be okay. Someone'll come in here...they'll tell me what's wrong and we'll get you home."He said, rocking him back and forth.

John still continued to fuss, but seemed content in Nikolas' arms.

"You know...you're alot like your mom."

Though John didn't seem to understand, laughing, Nikolas decided to continue. "You are a fighter.You don't give up.And you always...always try your best to get what you want.The problem is that right now I haven't quite figured out how to decipher what all of the cries mean."

As Elizabeth entered the room, Nikolas continued. "But I will.One day soon.."

"Looks like you two are getting along..."

"Huh?Oh..."Nikolas said, a little embarasses. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him?"

"Nikolas...there's something you should probably know..."Elizabeth said.

"What's wrong with John?"

"No.He's fine.He has an ear infection-the tests didn't prove much else. Stop by the nurses' station on the way out and I'll get you some medicine.But Nikolas-"

"What?Elizabeth-"

"I talked to Jason just now.She's your cousin and well...I thought.."Elizabeth saw the look on his face and wondered if she would regret telling him.

"Kristina?"Nikolas questioned.

"Her and Micheal disappeared some time ago on Sonny's island.Manny resurfaced...Jason thought I should know incase he tries to come after me.I just..."Elizabeth sighed, wishing it were all over.

-------------------------

Sonny stood, watching her. It was something about her. Something about the way she stood tall amidst everything. He knew inside she was breaking down. But too tired to admit it, Alexis wouldn't let herself cry. Walking towards her, he caught her eye.

Smiling, Alexis shrugged. "It's beautiful here...nice and quiet.Maybe I should go back and work. Anything to get my mind off of this...this thing.What's happening?"

His heart sunk when he saw her eyes. Why did it always have to be in the eyes? She looked to sad yet at the same time hopeful.

"I wish I could tell you..."Sonny said, his voice hoarse. "But I need youto know that you're safe."

She hesitated a moment before heading inside, looking like she was on a war path.

"Ale...Alexis wait!"Sonny insisted, running after her.

He found her in her room, packing a suitcase.

"Alexis where are you going?"

"I have to find them, Sonny.I can't just sit here.And when I find them-"She looked up into his eyes.

"What are you gonna do, Alexis?Kill him?You don't even know if Manny took them.And-if...if he did...where.I'm telling you...it's okay.I'll find them."

She shook her head feverishly. "No...No you don't know that, Sonny.Every second...every minute we're apart they could be hurt.They could be...be..."

Sonny grabbed her shoulders, wanting to wake her from how she was acting. If anything, to just tell her that he'd find them.

"Alexis...listen to me!Okay?I'm telling you...I'll find them.The second I do you'll know.Okay?Please...I can't risk you getting hurt.Just for today.You need to eat."

Alexis shook her head. ''I'm not hungry."

"No.Lex you need to eat.You haven't had anything since breakfast-let me fix you something."

Moving her hair out of her face, Sonny's eyes welled up, too. "It'll be okay."

"You promise?"

"I..."Sonny prayed he wouldn't regret it. "I promise."

It wasn't until then did she realize how close she and Sonny were, physically speaking. They were only inches apart, his breath reaching her lips.

"What's on the menu?...What are you cooking?"She asked.

He knew he should be out. He wanted to be out looking. But he couldn't. He wanted to be there for her.

"Well it depends.What do you feel like having?"

-------------

Standing up, he looked around the room, confused. "Where am I?"Micheal wondered aloud.

"Mikey?"

Hearing the familiar voice, he headed towards it. "Kristina?Kristina, where are you?"

"Mikey..."Kristina said, running towards him.

"Hey.It's okay.Do you know who took you in here?"

"No..."Kristina cried. "He grabbed me and...and..''

Micheal kneeled down before her, trying his best to not look scared himself. "Hey Kristina?"

She fiddled with the necklace around her neck. "Yeah?"

"Dad'll find on...let's stick together,okay?"

Fighting back a sob, Kristina nodded. "Okay."

A shuffling was heard outside their door.

"Let me go!"

"No.You get back in there.I told you it was for your own good.Just go!"

They couldn't hear who it was, but Micheal recognized one of the voice's.

"Micheal..."Kristina cried, moving closer to him.

"Shh...It'll all be over soon.Dad and Uncle Jason will come and find us.We'll be fine."

------------

In the next room over, a woman sat frail and shaken. This man-this horrible excuse for one-was holding her.

At the time she wasn't sure where she was. But every day passed, and she'd get stronger. She'd remember more. And now that she knew who she was, she couldn't stay here any longer.

As she heard the door to the room next to her open, she just prayed that they wouldn't get the same fate she did.

-----------


	11. Realizations

**A/N:Sorry for the delay. Have I mentioned how much I love writing this story?...Hope you  
enjoy it, too...R&R!... **

-------------------

Alexis stood in her bedroom, towel wrapped tightly around her. She had hoped a shower would clear her mind that morning. It didn't help much, but atleast she felt more relaxed.

Staring into the mirror, she saw her reflection. Her eyes seemed a little sunken, but other than that, everything seemed normal. She laughed. She didn't rememer what 'normal' was anymore. Looking through the drawer, she wanted to find something to wear.

She was going to leave the hotel today. Atleast for a little while. She could hear Sonny talking with one of the local policeman in the living room, insisting that everyone try and find them.

Laying on the bed, Alexis let out and exhausted sigh. She should get dressed, she knew that much.She just couldn't help wondering how Kristina and Micheal were. Getting up, Alexis went to get dressed. She knew what she had to do.

---------------

"I don't care what you have to do.Just do it.My children are out there...they're out there missing.I need to find them fast.There's a madman on the loose, and I can't let him be anywhere near my kids.Do you understand?"Sonny asked.

"Yes sir, I understand. But the island is a big place-"

"I don't care...find them.Please."Sonny said, ushering the man out the door.

He knew Alexis had probably overheard most of the conversation. Right now, he didn't care. All that he knew at that moment was that he couldn't lose. He had gotten this far, he was finally starting to return to normal.

And he wasn't about to let anyone stop it.

-------------------

Micheal stood up to the man, knowing he should fear him and yet at the same time he knew he should try and get them out of where they were.

''You know, little man-I'm two times bigger than you are.And.."Manny said, bending down to Kristina's height.

"What are you doing with us?When dad finds..."

''Ah..see-there it is.What makes you think he'll come?" Manny said, a look of pity on his face.

"You're mean."Kristina said, inching closer to Micheal. "Daddy is gonna come and find us.Right Micheal?"

Micheal looked at the girl, small and afraid and simply nodded his head. Sonny was going to come. He'd save them, right?

"You two are awful brave for such little kids."

"We're not little."Micheal said.

"Oh...okay."Manny said, nodding. The bending down was starting to get to his legs, wincing a little, he stretched. "I brought this for you."Manny said, handing Kristina Lamby Pie.

Watching the expression on her face change, Manny felt a grin form on his face. He had her. Clinging tightly, like a lifeline to the stuffed toy, for the time being Kristina seemed content. Now-if he could convince Micheal that he was safe-Manny would win. He'd have Sonny in the palm of his hand.

--------------

Alexis wandered out into the living room. Seeing Sonny standing by the sliding glass door, she walked towards him.

"Good shower?"He asked, smiling a little.

Her hair was still a little damp, and he could smell the Gardenia from the conditioner she used.

"It helped a little. Sonny?"

He looked up at her, curious about the tone of her voice. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking...I mean-you know, If Max or Francis go with me...I'm going out for a while today."

Sonny stifled back a laugh.It was more her telling him than asking him. But it was what Sonny was used to with Alexis. "Sure.But be careful. Is there...anything particular you're going for?"

"I just want to get out.That is...okay with you, right?"

"Sure.I don't see a problem with it.Just make sure that Max is with you."Sonny said. "The policeman that was here earlier-he said they haven't found anything yet. But that they're following every lead."

"Good.That's good.We'll find them."Alexis said, pulling her brown hair back into a loose ponytail. Her shirt was a light yellow color and the capris she wore were a blue jean material. She caught Sonny staring at her and blushed. "Well I should probably get going then. Were you planning on watching Morgan?"

''I could...but I was thinking of heading out to look myself.Which...is exactly what I fear you will be doing. You have to understand-you've gotta leave this things to-"

Alexis' cell phone rang. "Hold on.."She said, answering it. "Hello?...Nikolas-is everything alright?...John's fine then?...Oh...those do-Uh-huh...Um...Okay..."

She handed the phone to Sonny, somewhat puzzled. He and Nikolas spoke for several minutes before Sonny turned back towards Alexis. "He said he wants to lend his men to help find Kristina and Micheal.Why would..."

"Jason probably called Elizabeth...that's my guess anyway."Alexis said, pointing to her phone. "Could I-have that back?"

"Right.Right.Um..."Sonny said,laughing. "Could we meet?For lunch, I mean."

What he said surprised her a little, but she felt the need to relax. But her fake front didn't fool Sonny. She was scared. "I'd like that.I'll see you at the cafe' downstairs this afternoon say-twelve thirty?"

Sonny nodded. "Sure thing."

She then did something he hadn't expected-she kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the door. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And to Sonny-it was starting to feel that way.

-------------

Alexis sat in the back of the limo, trying to come up with a decent place to go.

"Trying to come up with an excuse, huh, Ms.Davis?"Max asked, rolling down the divider.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we've been sitting here for five minutes...you haven't told me where to go."

"You know the place...what would you reccomend?"Alexis asked.

"Well-are you looking to shop?To...what?"The guard asked, seeing the look on her face. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"To be honest Max-I don't really know.Just...I need to think without Sonny worrying over me."

Max smiled a little. "I know a place.Kinda Port Charleseque but...it's worth it, I guess."He said, shrugging.

So he took off-to where Alexis wasn't sure. But leaning her head against the back of the seat, she wished it would all go away. She needed to feel safe. The one person who made her feel safe-as crazy as it sounded was Sonny.

Max arrived shortly at a small park area. It outlooked at a small area of water. "I'll be at the car.If there's anything you need..."

"I'll let you know..."Alexis said, walking to a bench. She felt cold. She felt lonely-lost even. Until she felt a hand, touching her shoulder. "Max, I said I'd be-"

She spun around, staring at the woman behind her. "You...You're...Are you?''

The woman simply nodded. ''I can't explain...Alexis.I just need...need to-"

She fainted before her. Looking around frantically, Alexis saw Max running towards them.

"So much for a break, huh?"He asked jokingly. "Is she okay?"

"I don't understand..."Alexis said. "We have to get her to the hospital.Now.She's...

"Manny...no...no I-"

"That's-"

"I know."Alexis said to the guard. "Can you help me?...Should we move her?"

Alexis sighed, staring at the woman with wonder. How had she gotten there? "You're going to be okay.You have to be.''


	12. Denial

**Author's Note:I left the ending kinda odd there, I know-But I hope that everything worked out. ****I'll be updating again sometime soon, so this story well-it gets interesting. (Not that it isn't ****already)-Anyway, Read and Review, please!**

**-------------------------**

Alexis stared through the window of the small hospital room, seemingly lost in thought.

"Ms.Davis?"Max said, breaking the silence.

She turned her head towards him. "Yes?"

"I called Sonny and Jason-they should be here soon."

Alexis nodded, sighing. "Thank you, Max.I just don't know if Sonny will be able to handle this."

"With all due respect Ms.Davis-Sonny can be strong when he wants to be. Knowing that his sister is alive could help that."Max said, his face solemn.

A silent agreement passed through them as Alexis turned her attention back to the woman who was sleeping soundly in the hospital room.

It just didn't make sense-the whole time she had been on the island, she had seen Sonny improve. She had seen him come back from the dark place he had been when she found him. Alexis just prayed that he could get through this.

---------------

Manny opened the door expectedly but was surprised to find the room empty. Slamming the door shut behind him, he stormed down the hallway.

"Where is she?"

The man looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"Where is the woman?...Sonny's sister?"Manny demanded, slamming the guard against the wall. "You were supposed to watch and make sure she didn't escape.So where is she?"

The man stammered, desperately searching for an answer. "I...I don't know, sir. I just turned my head for a minute."

"For a minute, huh?"Manny asked, still not letting go of his grip against him.

"Please-"The man said, grasping for air. "Let me go."

"She knows who she is.She knows about Sonny-about everything."Manny said, pressing him harder against the wall.

"I can't breathe...please-"

Manny released the man, staring at him. "Find her, Rico.Because if you don't-"

Rico nodded his head nervousily, taking off in the other direction.

----------------------

"Alexis."Sonny said, rounding the corner, Jason in tow. "What's going on?"

"Sonny-I can't really explain.I don't even know the whole story.But something happened today..and well..."Alexis sighed, trying to find the right words.

"What?"Jason asked, curious.

"I asked Max to take me someplace.I just wanted to think."She said, shrugging. "But where he took me-a park not that far from here...it was by the water. Anyway, someone came up to me and-"

"That's why we're here?At the hospital?"Sonny asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Alexis nodded reassuringly. "But Sonny-we aren't here for me."

Sonny turned around to face the window. Staring blankly, his eyes were soon filled with recognition.

"Courtney."

"Sonny, I know this is complicated right now-"

"How is this even possible?"Jason asked Alexis.

"I don't even know.Sonny I know that you want to go in there."She said, a hand on his shoulder. "So go."

He turned around towards her, a look of confusion on his face. "My sister's alive."

Alexis nodded, wishing she could help him. She knew he needed to atleast understand what was going on, she just hoped it wouldn't be that hard.

"Sonny-"

"No."Sonny said, turning towards Jason. "Courtney is alive.Which means that the woman that died at the hospital wasn't my sister. So the child she had..."Sonny shook his head, massaging his neck with his hand.

"Why don't you just go in and sit with her?Atleast until she wakes up. When she does the police want to speak with her."Alexis said.

Jason nodded. "We can't let anyone else know.Atleast not yet.Whoever has Micheal and Kristina could hear and see you as vulnerable."

Sonny agreed, his hand on the door handle. "I'm just gonna go in...hope that she wakes up."

-----------------

Micheal sat, sighing, bouncing a ball against the wall. He wasn't sure how long they'd been in the room now, just that with each minute that passed, he grew increasingly more bored.

Kristina had calmed down a bit, still clinging to Lamby Pie. She sat in a chair, staring at her older brother, thinking about saying something. Letting out a puff of air, the little girl stood up, walking over to her little brother.

"Micheal?"

He looked up at her, the tennis ball in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Are we gonna get out of here?"She asked, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Of course we are.Don't worry-"Micheal said, going back to tossing the ball. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he sighed. "Uncle Jason and Dad will come and get us.Then the Manny guy will get in trouble and go to jail.Just like it's supposed to happen."

It seemed like the perfect plan to him, and it seemed to ease Kristina's fears, too. But as Manny overheard their conversation, a smile formed on his face. They were hopeless, really. Or atleast to him, anyway.

------------------

Sonny closed the door to Courtney's hospital room, walking out.

"You couldn't stay in there?"Jason asked.

"I talked...told her everything that was happening.It's not like she heard but-"Sonny stopped, shrugging.

"Then maybe we should head back to the hotel. Atleast for a little while. I could ask the nurse to call when she wakes up."Alexis said.

Sonny stared at the ground, still mulling the whole situation over in his head.

"Sonny?"

He looked up at her and was glad to atleast see a look of recognition in her eyes. For a minute, he missed the old times. He missed being able to talk to her whenever he needed to. And now was definately one of those times.

-------------

Sonny had remained quiet the entire ride back to the hotel. So many things had changed, and yet he was still the same person he had been before.

"Do you want anything?"Sonny asked, pouring himself a drink.

"I think that we should atleast try and talk about this.''

Sonny took a gulp of his drink, wincing as it went down. "What's there to talk about?"

"You just found out that your sister is alive after weeks of thinking she died.Your children are missing-you're allowed to feel a little scared, Sonny.It's okay to feel the least little bit... stared at her, lost in thought again. She was doing it again. She was caring. Her eyes ebbed with emotion, stopping just short of crying. Her smile beared an eerie sense of understanding. The look on her face was one of pure care.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Sonny cleared his throat. "Thanks.For caring, I mean.But i'll be fine."

Alexis frowned, not quite sure how she was supposed to react. "You're...pushing me away?"

He set his glass back on the bar. Looking around the room, he slowly released a sigh. "If it's what I have to do."

"Sonny-what are you talking about?I'm trying to help."Alexis pleaded.

Turning towards her, Sonny stared back at her. "That's exactly the point. Courtney's alive...thanks to you-she's getting the help she needs."

"So why are you blocking me than?Sonny-"

"Because if I don't..."Sonny said, interrupting her. "Something will happen that right now, I don't think either of us want."

Alexis stared back at him, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pouring himself another drink, Sonny avoided her gaze. "If I let you back in-If I start letting you take care of things...care so much-I'll fall back in love with you.And right now-that can't happen."


	13. Nearness of You

**Author's Note: Remember me?...Well, I hope so anyway. Look-I know I swore a hiatus like this would never happen again..and I never planned for it to. But up until the past week or so, My old computer wouldn't even work...it kept freezing which, incidentally, led the family to getting a new 'puter. So, here I am now. Is anyone still interested?... **

**  
**

**Wow...alot of stuff has happened since I updated, though-Manny "died" (I say that 'cause we know how soaps are)...But well...he's still alive in this fic. And, well...unfortunately, Carly is,too (rather, in here, she's not off on some foreign continent for weeks on end)...Anyway...this chapter picks up shortly after we left off...Hope you like it! **

----------------------

Alexis stared at Sonny from across the room, her mind desperately trying to come to terms with what was happening. Sonny couldn't possibly love her, could he? She had been saved by the phone ringing, something that clearly upset Sonny. She knew he had a valid point, but she just wished it wasn't this hard.

He looked back at her, tired. Jason had called to let him know that they were following a lead, but that so far nothing had come up. "They haven't found anything."Sonny said, feeling somewhat defeated. "Atleast not yet."

"They'll keep looking. We'll find them.How is...How's Carly taking everything?"Alexis asked, biting her tongue the minute she said it.

Sonny seemed dissappointed in her asking that question, but knew he had to atleast credit it with an answer. "I haven't really spoken to her...well, recently.I know that she's busy trying to get Morgan to calm down...he's still worried about where his brother is.Listen...about what I-"

"It doesn't matter right now, Sonny.I-"

"I think it does."Sonny protested, moving closer to her. Staring at her, he could see something kin to fear. It wasn't that she was afraid, just being careful. "Just so ya know..."Sonny said, his mouth dry. "I can't apoligize for what I said."

"I didn't ask you to.Sonny...I...well, I just want to relax.I'm going to...I mean, well...assuming it's alright with you-go down on the beach for a while."Alexis said, turning around before he could stop her. Alone in her room, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She ran. Of all the things to do in the face of fear, in the face of comfort, in the face of-well, everything that was happening-Alexis ran. And she hated it.

----------------

Carly walked through the door, unsure of why she was even there. She was tired of fighting with Alexis truth be told, and now that her son was missing, she needed answers. Answers that she just prayed Sonny would have.

"I can't talk right now, Carly."Sonny said, staring out at the beach line. Alexis had gone out shortly before, thus cutting their conversation short.

"Really?Well, I guess you're gonna have to talk, Sonny.Look...I aploigized.I know I shouldn't have turned my head. I know I should have...done something.But Jase is out looking, right?Which...kinda makes me wonder why you're here."

"Carly..don't start with me, please...I've had enough of this today. "

Carly stared back at him, wondering what he meant. "Sonny, what are you talking about?...Alexis finally grew a backbone and started asking questions, too?...Or did Sam say something?" He was quiet. "Sonny-"

"Courtney's alive, Carly."Sonny said, hoping he wouldn't regret telling her.

"What?How is that even possible?...Sonny..Sonny-I didn't mean it like that.Of course I want her here...you know that more than...than anybody."She said, watching him walk to the sliding glass doors.

"I don't even know what to tell you.It's just that right now...I can't handle this grudge you have against Alexis.Or, more than that..."Sonny trailed off, growing sad. Alexis had said she was going to the beach for a while, and she had. But she just sat there...little to no movement at the water's edge.

Carly had remained quiet for a moment, afraid Sonny would lash out at her. Following her line of sight, Carly looked back at him. For a moment, she felt anger. How in the midst of all this could he be so worried about Alexis? But then she saw the look on his face-it wasn't cold and emotionless like she had expected. Rather, a look of sadness, coupled with tears that she was sure stung his eyes.

"You really love her, don't you?"Carly asked, her voice cracking.

Sonny's mood seemed to change when she said it. Shaking away his thoughts, Sonny turned towards her. "You should go...spend as much time with Morgan as you can-"

"He's with Sam at the moment.Sonny...what's going on?"She asked.

"Manny could come again...we need to protect who we still have here."

-------------------------

Jason leaned his head against the backseat of the limo. He felt angry for one, because the lead didn't follow through. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew the moment they kicked in the back door to the old, abandoned store that Manny wasn't there-it just wasn't his style.

But still, Jason felt like he had let Sonny down. He wasn't sure what to expect when he had reached the store, but he still felt like there should have been something-anything.

Walking inside the hotel room, he saw Sam with Morgan. Laughing, he couldn't help but wonder how Carly would have left Morgan alone in a time like this. She didn't leave him alone, but pawning him off on Sam seemed half as bad.

"Hi."Sam said from the couch. Morgan was watching some cartoon movie, but at the time didn't seem that interested.

"Hi."He said, taking of his jacket. Morgan looked up at him, smiling a little.

"Uncle Jason."He said, making room for Jason to sit down.

"You alright?"Sam asked, growing worried.

"I will be.Listen Buddy..."Jason said to Morgan. "I gotta go talk to your dad for a minute, okay?"

"When you get back, can we play a game?"Morgan asked.

Jason nodded his head, heading across the hall.

-----------------------

When he got there, he wasn't surprised with what he saw. Sonny was on the phone again, this time on the back patio. "Are you sure?...Look, I'll..Yes...are you sure she is?...Okay...Okay...Bye."

"That was the hospital?"Jason asked.

Sonny nodded, weary. "How'd the lead go?"

"Noone was there. Didn't look like there had been for some time."

Sonny stared at Alexis, still sitting firmly on the shoreline. "I gotta go to the hospital...Courtney's waking up-I wanna be there.Let me know if anyone calls, okay?"

Jason nodded, heading back to the hotel room that he and Sam currently shared.

------------

He was only going to say he'd be back soon-it's what he told himself. But Sonny found himself staring at her...confused.

Alexis looked blankly ahead, staring at the waves. The water came up, tickling her toes, but she didn't seem to notice much. She kept thinking-of what she wasn't sure. If Kristina were there, Alexis thought, she would have been in the water.

Sonny cleared his throat, causing her to jump a little. "How long have you been standing there?"Alexis asked.

"I uh...I gotta go to the hospital."Sonny said, kneeling close to her. "So uh..if you need anything, Max'll be out in the hallway-Jason and Sam are across the hall."

"I'll be fine, Sonny."

"Are you actually gonna go in?"He asked, watching her. Tears had dried on her face, her hair slightly disarrayed. But she was beautiful.

"You're staring at me again."Alexis said, looking over at him. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, a laugh creeping up.

Sonny stared at her, clearly puzzled. "Lex?"

She nodded, moving her hair to behind her ear. "I just...miss this is all.You know...the whole...silence thing. Where we actually...care.I've been thinking alot lately-about...everything."Alexis said, staring down at the sand. "I'm sorry, you have to go-"

"Hey...it's alright."Sonny reassured her. "I'll be back.So..."

Nodded, Alexis smiled. "I'll see you soon."

She hadn't expected it, but he hugged her tightly, as if to help her. Gently, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

-----------------

She was the answer. She had to be. She had to remember, right?

"Sonny."She said, somewhat dryly, attempting to sit up.

"No,No...it's okay.Just...lay down. We need to talk.Well, I need to talk."Sonny said, still standing.

"I'm...I'm sorry."Courtney said, obviously in pain.

"You don't have to be."Sonny reassured.

"But...my...my baby.Sonny?...My..."

"Hey, calm...calm down, okay?..We'll find him...him, right?''Sonny asked, feeling himself smile.

Tired, Courtney nodded. "Manny...he..he has-"

"I know."Sonny said nodding. He knew she wanted to speak. But for now, he was just conent in the fact that she was safe.-He just prayed it would last.


	14. Finding My way back home

**Author's Note:I intended to have this out sooner-but i've been bogged down with things the past week or so, so I sincerely apoligize.I hope all is well. This chapter does pick up speed a bit, mostly tying ends together (not that it's ending now or anything)...oh yeah, and as promised, a certain prince makes an appearance.;)...Haha...anyway, read and review, please!**

**-------------------------**

Alexis awoke the next morning feeling somewhat rested as for once she had actually been able to sleep. While she wouldn't admit it, she was growing fond of the island the longer she stayed there. However, she felt a sense of panic as she walked into the living room. From what she could tell, Sonny hadn't been home since he had left. Sighing, she poured herself a glass of water and sat exhausted on the couch.

The sun had already begun to rise, and she just hope that he would return soon with news of some sort. Carly would probably be by later with her latest ultimatum-find the kids or else. She couldn't help but laugh, though because for once, Carly didn't threaten her. Of course, Alexis thought, it's not like there's anything to be threatened in the first place.

She decided she was hungry, and went to get dressed to go to the hotel restaraunt and get something to eat. Alexis was at the door before she realized she'd better leave a note for Sonny prior to leaving, in the event that he would return. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk, she left him a note in her familiar scrawl:

"_Sonny-_

_I went down to eat, don't worry-I'm sure Marcus or Francis or whoever you have watching me won't be that far behind.I'll probably stop by to visit with Sam afterward.And Sonny?Call me if there's any news at all.You understand?I'll see you when I get back. Love, Alexis"_

She had written the last part of it without much thought.

--------------------

Manny paced the hall nervousily. Had he read the paper, he would have realized that Courtney had been found. But he tried his best to stay away from those sorts of things. For now, his main effort was to keep the Corinthos kids away from Sonny. He knew he'd be caught eventually, but it was the thrill of the chase. Part of keeping the kids he knew, was the fact that while Sonny was down-while he was searching for those precious children of his, Port Charles had been left alone.

Sure, Manny knew that Corinthos could get it back anytime he wanted to. But knowing that for now, he had the world of the great Sonny Corinthos in his hand-it all seemed worth it. Tracing his hand over the envelope he held in his hand, Manny felt a smile grow fondly on his lips. "The noose is tightening,Sonny boy.And it's only a matter of time...before it snaps."

----------------

Alexis had seated herself at a table near the window. Anything to escape atleast a part of reailty seemed fitting enough. Once she had arrived, she discovered that she wasn't at all that hungry, but settled for a cup of cofee (the newest flavor from Corinthos-Morgan, of course)-and a few fruit flavored pastries.

"I'm telling you sir, I mean no harm."

"I cannot give you the number-it would be a violation of our policy here-"

"Just page his room.My aunt is with him and-"

Alexis turned to her side. "Nikolas?"She said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Alexis.See, I told you-"Nikolas said, turning to the flustered manager.

"Ms.Davis-"The man said. "This is your nephew, correct?"

"Yes he is.I just don't understand why he's here.I mean, not that i'm complaining.I just-"Alexis discarded the thought, just happy to see him. Hugging Nikolas, she dismissed the manager to go back to working. "When did you get here?"

"Just now.Not even an hour ago.I realize Sonny would probably kill me, but Elizabeth told me aout Courtney, and what with everything that's going on with Kristina-I just want to help."Nikolas said, sitting at the table with Alexis.

She felt herself smile, for once feeling content. "Well I'll give you credit for that. But where exactly is John?"Alexis questioned, not realizing until afterward how awkward the question must have been. "Nikolas, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's fine.How are you?Is Sonny-"

"I'm fine...as much as can be expected.Sonny's fine.He's still at the hospital with Courtney."

"You mean she's awake?How-How is she?"Nikolas asked, with baited breath.

"Nikolas?"Alexis said, concern laced through her voice. "Courtney is going to be fine.She's just confused right now as to how everything happened. The officers were trying to speak to her...but maybe Sonny could get more out of her."

Nikolas seemed content, but worry still shown across his face. ''The baby?"

Alexis was silent, feeling that she had probably already said too much."Maybe you should wait until Sonny gets back.I'm sure that he could fill you in-"

"Are you kidding?The man hated the fact that I loved Courtney.He wouldn't tell me the time of the day.The fact is is that Kristina and Micheal are missing...and we're going to find them.Alexis?"

She seemed worried a bit, the reality that maybe Sonny would be mad that Nikolas had arrived began to sink in. Things were returning to normal, she was finding herself smiling when he was around-she wanted it to last.

-----------------------------

Sonny awoke that morning, his back stiff. He hadn't realized it, but he had ended up falling asleep the night before in Courtney's hospital room. She was awake now, but had a dazed look on her face.

"Court?...Courtney?"

She turned her eyes towards him, smiling wearily. "You're here still?"She asked, her voice rough.

Sonny brushed the hair out of her face, her forehead he noticed, was warm. "How are you feeling?"

Courtney tried her best to move herself around in the bed-anything to get comfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?Sorry for what?''Sonny asked, concerned.

"I...I tried to break free.But Manny-he had me in the room.For a while-I didn't even know who I was...I mean, I knew but he...he said it was a lie. He lied to me, Sonny.He took my baby and now I...I know who I am,Sonny.I know who-who"

Sensine how upset she was growing, Sonny urged her to calm down. "It's okay.Everything's going to be better.You believe that, right?"

Courtney offered a muffled 'mmhmm' and closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Does Nikolas know?"Courtney asked, for the first time in weeks her mind seemed clear.

Sonny left shortly later, knowing that Alexis would probably be worried. He found the hotel room empty, but evidence that Alexis had been there. He smiled, noticing a note on the coffee table. Reading over it, Sonny couldn't help but laugh. But at the same time, Sonny knew that what Alexis had said was true.

Shortly after he got home, a knock came at the door. "Boss?"Max said.

Letting the guard come in, he became wary when he saw the look on Max's face. "This arrived just now at the front desk for you, sir. Said to give it straight to you."

"Who's it from?"Sonny asked, standing in the doorway.

"Didn't say.Maybe it's-"

"Yeah."Sonny said distracted. "Thanks."

-------------

He shut the door, opening the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper that had been folded up. On it was something that hitched his breath. It was a picture, clearly drawn by a child. On the bottom it read "To Daddy". He assumed in was from Kristina, rather-Manny. He just hoped he hadn't forced her to. Crumpling the envelope, he saw something red fall to the floor. It wasn't until he bent down that he realized it was a lock on Micheal's hair.

-------------------

"Nikolas?"Sam asked. "How did he-"

"Jason probably told Elizabeth..who told him. Look-we need all the people we can get on this, Sam.Was anything found?...I mean-have you seen Sonny?"

"No.I've been here all morning. I know Carly was planning on taking Morgan to the pool...or the beach this morning. They sent Leticia home for now, I guess. But what about you?"

Alexis tried her best to smile, but knew it was a lie. "As best as I can-I'm holding together.I just don't know how long it'll last."

A knock came at the door. Sam went to answer. "Sonny.Hi."

"Jason here?"He asked.

"No.He left earlier.Why?"

Sonny saw Alexis, and knew he shouldn't keep it from her. Pulling out the picture, Sonny watched the expression on her face change. "Lex?...Lex look-it's okay.We'll find them."

"You should know-Sonny...Nikolas is here.On the island.I didn't ask him to come...but now that he's here...maybe he could help.Maybe...Maybe...You're mad.I know.But Sonny?"

"Lex?...I'm not mad."

Alexis paused, tears clinging to her cheeks."Could I see it?"She asked, referring the the drawing. Sonny handed it to her, watched her trace all of the lines. "It says here 'La Vista Hermosa'...and the-Sonny...Manny wouldn't be stupid enough to give Kristina a piece of hotel stationary would he?"

Sonny shrugged. "I dunno.That's why I wanted Jason.Figured we could atleast go down and check...it's no more than a few miles from here."

"Well, I'm not Jason.But if you want help-"Came Nikolas' voice from the door.

"Sonny-"

"No,It's okay.''Sonny said, knowing it was the right thing to do. "Come on, we'll take the limo." He said, starting out the door.

"Sonny wait-"Alexis said, causing him to stop and turn around. Her face was solemn, save her trembling lip and the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I love you.If this...If this doesn't come through...if this clue doesn't help you find them...I just...I mean I...I don't want you getting hurt."

----------------

**Okay, kill me for the ending. 'La Vista Hermosa' is supposed to mean 'The Beautiful View'-It seems kind of fitting, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed...Nik was a wee bit OOC, I think-but there's some NiCo coming, along with a Corinthos reunion...but it'll be a little dramatic, of course.Thanks for Reading!**


	15. Finally

**A/N:Okay, in any case of excuses or anything-I honestly wanted the chapter up...weeks ago. But in any case, I wasn't sure how to react to what had happened. Alexis was all "I love you" only for Sonny to head off to find Baby K and Micheal. Anyway, just so you know, there's only a few (and by few I mean like four or five) chapters left-maybe a little more.I'm not too sure how I did with Sonny/Nik interaction, but I guess I'll know once I get replies from you guys.Oh, and I can feel the readers killing me for this, but you should be warned-there's some Carly/Alexis interaction in this chapter, too...but the way their scene is, I think you'll like it (hopefully)...I have a few fics that i'm planning on wrapping up within the next few weeks, so bear with me. But If all goes as planned I should get the next chapter up within the week.**

**Oh...and to the Nik fans (coughAyshencough)...haha...um...I won't go into detail, but you may need kleenex for a scene or two...**

**----------------------------**

The ride across town was quiet, neither man daring to speak. There was a time when Nikolas would try to speak, only to think that whatever he would say would be shot down. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Courtney was alive. His baby, somewhere was as well. Or so he hoped.

Sonny sat silent, thoughts rummaging in his mind. She loved him. She actually said it to him. But a sinking feeling settled as the thought running through his mind became clear-he hadn't said it back. Part of him wanted to tell Max to turn around the car and tell her. However, a greater sense of importance was placed on finding the children.

"We're almost there, Boss.Do you want me to pull up front, or should I drive around back?"Max asked.

"Just go up front. We won't in there for long."

Nikolas eyed the man sitting across from him. "So you're just going to charge in there?You're asking him to stay here?"

"We don't know what the risk is like.He's gonna come."

Nikolas nodded in understanding.

--------------

Alexis fixed her hair into a ponytail, sighing. She had returned to the hotel room using the excuse that she was tired. But the truth was, she was everything but. The muscles in her shoulders were taut, and she was sure her ears were ringing. Sonny had been gone nearly an hour, and she had yet to recieve a call.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Going to open it, Alexis' stress was only made worse. "Carly."She said, cooly. "Come in."

Carly nodded, striding past her. "So I heard from Jason-Sonny went to find the kids."

"I know."

Carly spun around, trying to figure out what to say. "And...Nikolas is here."

"Carly-"Alexis said simply. "If you came here to insult me-"

"I didn't come to insult you.I know...surprising, isn't it?I just...I wanted to apoligize to you.Because I know you're involved in this, too. And your daughter is missing, too. Courtney's alive, which means that Nikolas' baby-the one that me and Jax fought so hard to keep-wasn't even hers. And-"

"Cut to the chase.What do you want?"Alexis asked, folding her arms.

"You know, it's that cockiness that really grates on my nerves. Here I am trying to be...civil with you. And what do you do-throw it back in my face!"Carly said, matching her eyes with Alexis'.

"I'm just trying to to survive here, Carly. So you can barge in here all you want-you can scream in my face about how I don't deserve Sonny, about how great you think you are. But you know what?You're wasting your time."

"I know."

"Okay?So I don't want to hear the same old thing anymore.I...What?"Alexis asked, having realized what Carly had said.

"I know."Carly said, plastering on a smile. "Sonny loves you.And You love him.And...after we leave this island, all bets will probably be off on this fake truce we've been having.But you know what?For once in my life, I'm beginning to think that maybe that's a good thing. I get that I'm not perfect, okay?I've got my list of what i've done wrong-even the stuff I was wrongly accused of."Carly said, blinking.

"Anyway, I just..I wanted to say that I know this has been hard on you,too.I haven't made it that much easier.After all, I _was_ the one who took the kids to the pool. And had it not been for that-"

"Carly."Alexis said, stopping the woman in her tracks. She wasn't sure why, but it was then that she began to feel an overwhelming sense of sympathy for the other woman. Over the years, she'd grown to hate her. But it wasn't until then that she finally understood why. As she saw the tears ebbing in Carly's eyes, she knew that, as scary as it was, they actually did have something in common.

Carly drew a deep breath, sensing how emotional the moment was getting, and decided it was time to leave. "I should go."She said, walking to the door. "Just-"She said, her hand on the doorknob. "If you hear anything-"

Alexis nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll let you know."

----------------------

Sonny stood in the center of the dimly lit hallway, Nikolas following close behind. It had taken a great deal to actually allow them into the basment floor, but after the hotel manager realized who Sonny was, suddenly the hotel was at his service.

"Guys-"A whisper came from behind them.

"Jason.How'd you know we were here?"Sonny asked.

"Called on, let's go."

Only one door in the hallway had been cracked open, the one at the far end. The three men exchanged glances and walked inside. In the room, was a small metal table that was presumably being used as a desk, as a laptop and a water bottle lay on the surface. The only other contents in the room were a few empty boxes in the corner, a locked file cabinet and, what appeared to be a child size desk. It wasn't the desk itself that surprised Sonny, but it's contents-various coloring books and-a pair of scissors.

"Well I knew it would be easy to catch you guys, I just didn't know it'd be this easy."The voice came from the doorway.

Nikolas stood frozen as Jason stood next to him, his hand poised on his gun.Sonny simply stood, his fists and jaw rigid. "Where are my kids."Sonny stated, rather than asking.

Manny laughed, walzting over to the swilvel chair by the table. "I don't get a hello?That's really hurts my feelings you know.You see...I could tell you-"

"Where are my kids, Manny?"Sonny asked, this time with more force.

Manny simply laughed, leaning back in the chair. "You really should consider therapy,Corinthos.I think it would-"

"Where the hell are my kids?"Sonny asked, charging at the man.

Instantly, the room was a flurry of crashing metal and shouting. Manny's 'main man' had yet to enter, but as a gun shot was heard, it was clear Rico had arrived.

Silence quietly creeped into the room as the fighting stopped. It was clear somebody had been hit, but at the time it wasn't sure who.

Alexis paced the floor in the waiting room, anxious for news. All she had gotten was a muffled phone call from Nikolas telling her to hurry to the hospital. She wasn't sure how long she'd been waiting. Minutes,hours. They all seemed to melt into one as her eyes became accquainted with the floor of the hospital -her head hadn't lifted since she had arrived.

"Alexis."Her name echoed from the waiting room door. She turned to find Sonny standing there, clearly looking shaken.

"Sonny."She uttered, instantly running towards him.Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt a release. "You're safe.Which means..."She pulled back, anticipation in her eyes. "Are they-"

Sonny nodded, closing his eyes. "They're fine.Manny uh...Manny's gone."

"What?What do you mean?"Alexis seemed worried. "You let him go?"

"No.No...he...his partner killed him.It was an accident.Look, I just..."

Alexis sighed, and without thinking kissed him. All of the hurt, all of the worry, all of the pent up emotions were finally being released. Pulling back from him, she searched his eyes. "What I..."She said, drawing a breath. "What I said before-"

"I know."Sonny whispered.

"No I...I meant it. I mean, I wasn't sure when I said it. I mean, I was sure...I am sure. Sonny...we have...a connection."She said, shaking her head. "I don't want to let that go.I love you."

Sonny nodded, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you, too."

------------------

Nikolas stood in the doorway, debating going inside. She looked so fragile. Courtney was sleeping, and he just wished it was peaceful. Quietly shutting the door, he walked to her bed side.

He was afraid, but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to touch her. He needed clarification that yes, this was real. Smoothing her hair against her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered open, trying to grasp conciousness. The past day, she'd been gaining strength-but it hadn't been easy. As she began to recognize who was hovering above her, he realized she was awake.

"Nikolas."

He nodded.

"How...How are?"

"Shh...'He said, placing a finger over her lips. "Kristina and Micheal...they're safe.I'm here.Just..shh..."

"But..But the baby.Nikolas, they took our-"

Nikolas prayed she couldn't see the tears that began to sting his eyes. "It's okay, Courtney.It...It will be."

Courtney offered a weak smile, sighing. "Nikolas..."

"What?"

"I...I love you."

Leaning down to kiss her once more, Nikolas nodded. "We're going to find our baby, Courtney.I love you, too."

-------------------

Kristina clung to Alexis, still trying desperately to regain comfort.

"It's okay...shh...it's okay."Alexis whispered.

Carly was doing similar with Micheal, but he seemed to be handling the situation better. As the local police force finished asking questions, Kristina piped up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm hungry.Real hungry.Can we get sumfin to eat?"

Alexis smiled, messing with Kristina's hair. "Of course."Looking at Sonny, he nodded.

"Everything checked out with the doctor. They're fine. The police are still investigating, though."Jason said. "Manny, I mean.As to what was happening and why."

"What do you guys wanna eat?"Carly asked, several chairs away from Alexis.

Micheal and Kristina said in unison:"Pizza!"

"Can Nikolas come, too?He came to, to the hotel and-"

"I have a feeling Nikolas will probably want to be here."

"Why?"Micheal asked.

Knowing they didn't need any more drama for the night, Carly piped up. "Why don't we get that pizza?"


	16. Comfort

**A/N:I love this chapter.Okay, it's a bad way to start an author's note, but I really do. It's a good connection chapter, IMO. In any case, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I'm not sure if I ever covered this, but the whole Ric/Sam thing...never happened. Because Ric sucks and well...he's been pretty no existant in this fic, and I wanna try and bring Lex and Sam closer so...without further adieu-Read and review!

* * *

**

Alexis stared at the sleeping girl in her lap, watching her chest rise and fall. Only hours before, she'd been scared to death. But now she felt safe, secure. She felt loved. She heard a sound at the door and looked up.

"Hey."Sonny said, walking in. He gestured his head toward Kristina. "How is she?"

"She's been asleep for a while now. Where were you?"

He slipped off his jacket, settling next to them. "I went with Jason...apparently there was a situation with an outfit Manny had here. It's gone now, of course.Handling of power and things."

Alexis looked away from him, not wanting to speak about his business. Everything seemed perfect and she didn't want to ruin it.

"We should get her to bed."Sonny said, referring to Kristina.

"Right."Alexis said, offering a smile.

"Mommy?"Kristina said, waking as Sonny lifted her.

"Shh...it's okay."

* * *

Alexis stood on the patio, staring up at the moon. Sonny Corinthos. She let out a laugh, folding her arms. Sonny walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. A feeling of warmth surrounded her as she settled comfortably into his arms. 

"Kristina is asleep...how are you?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea."

Sonny felt his heart sink, afraid to ask anything. "Alexis-"

"I mean the fact that I'm...here...with you.And we're...safe."Alexis said.

He stared back at her, finding himself lost in her eyes. "So you feel safe?"

Alexis smiled, nodding. "Yes.I think I do.It took a while but-"

Sonny rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair. Mumbling something under his breath, he instantly felt at home.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sonny?"

"It's just...all these years.You still use Gardenia conditioner."

Alexis turned towards him. "Yeah.What's your point?"

He shrugged, pretending to not be interested. "Oh, I dunno...I just thought that maybe-"

"Maybe what?"

Sonny shook his head, drawing her closer.

She heard his heartbeat. And for a moment she thought she felt him shaking. "Sonny?"

"I'm okay."

"We're okay."Alexis said, feeling tired. ''I'm going to go to bed.Good night."

* * *

The next morning came early in Courtney's hospital room. Nikolas awoke in the stiff backed chair to a nurse replacing Courtney's IV bag. 

"Is she alright?"

The nurse smiled, sensing his concern. "She will be."

Nikolas nodded, grabbing Courtney's hand. "Hey."

She offered a smile, clearly tired. "Hey."

"How ya feelin'?"Nikolas asked her.

Courtney drew a breath, trying to find the right words. "Better.Well, better than yesterday."

The nurse had finished replacing Courtney's IV bag, and walked to the door with the the empty one. "I'll be back later with breakfast. Until then...rest."

As the nurse headed out, a knock was heard at the door. There was everyone-Micheal, Kristina, Morgan and Carly, atleast. To Sonny's surprise, Alexis had let Kristina go with Carly into her room while they waited out in the hall.

"Aunt Courtney!"Micheal said, running to hug her.

"Whoa, easy there.How are you?"

--------------

Sonny watched through the window. "Nikolas spent the night."

"I figured as much."Alexis said, somewhat content.

"So Alexis..."Sonny said, wondering how he should approach the conversation.

"Yes?"

She stared at him with such curiousity that he couldn't help but laugh. He missed that about them-being able to make her happy. Now that he could, it just made it all the better.

"Do you...Do you wanna have dinner tonight?I mean-you know..well, all of us if...if you wanted. But-"

Alexis crossed her arms, figuring out what he was trying to do. "What are you saying, Sonny?"

"I'm...I'm asking you to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Dinner."

Silence. Nothing but five seconds of silence. Nothing but five seconds of Sonny waiting, holding his breath. Nothing but five seconds of Sonny hoping, praying she'd say yes.

"Sure.But...if you think i'm going to let Kristina stay with-"

"She can stay with Sam and Jason. If you want. Or it could be all of us. Even Nikolas, if you want."

"You're serious?"

Sonny nodded.

"We could.I guess."

Sonny shrugged.

Alexis bit her lip, tentative.

"Sonny?"

"Alexis?"

"...When are we...I mean, I'm not in a hurry but-when are we going back?Some day we have to, I guess."

Sonny nodded as if he had expected the question. "Whenever you want to."

* * *

The day passed with certainty. Alexis spent time with Kristina, trying her best to catch up. Sonny spent the day talking with local law enforcement, as well as finalizing plans for dinner. Carly and Alexis became civil long enough to take the kids to the beach. Kristina still remained quite, as did Micheal. But Morgan seemed to get right back into the swing of things.

Nikolas had agreed to visit for dinner, and everything seemed to be planned. Sonny had requested that the hotel diner be closed soley for the event-afterall, it would be quite a large group.

Alexis now stood in her room, staring at herself in the mirror when a knock came at the door. "Come in."

"Mom?"Sam said, opening the door. "Wow, you look nice."

Alexis smiled, smoothing her hair. "I guess I do. Are you sure it's not too..."

"Oh, no.It looks great. So what brought this sudden feast together anyway?"

She tried her best to pretend she didn't know, but it became clear Alexis knew what was so important. "Oh, it's nothing. The kids are back safe, and everyone's happy again. I think that's celevration enough."

Sam crossed her arms, shrugging. "Okay."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you're my mother...and if there's something I should know then maybe you could tell me.I mean, I know we're not joined at the hip or anything but-"

"It's Sonny."

Sam raised an eyebrow, deciding carefully how to react. ''What about Sonny?"

Alexis slipped a bracelet on her wrist, then took a second to fix her hair. "Are you sure I look okay?I mean, I just bought this the other day and-"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

Sam smiled, laughing.

"Sam...what?"

"Nothing.Um...we should go.You know, before everyone orders all the food."

"Not before you tell me what that 'Oh My God' was about."Alexis declared.

"Sonny."

She pretended to look surprised. ''What about him?"

Deciding to leave it at that, Sam turned toward the door and prepared to leave.

"Sam?"

Sam spun around in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Alexis smiled, shrugging. "Thanks."

* * *

Dinner that night seemed civil-even social, for that matter. Sonny sat next to Alexis. Next to her was Kristina and at the end of the table sat Nikolas. On the other side of the table,Carly, Micheal, Morgan, Sam and Jason sat. The restauraunt of the hotel had been closed for the event, something that seemed to impress the children.

So far, Kristina was the only one of the children to truly 'pipe up'-Micheal stirred his food around on his plate while Morgan took small sips from his drink. The adults, however, were trying their best to make nice.

"Thanks."Carly said to Alexis, who had passed her the butter.

Sonny would make quick glances here and there, studying Alexis. He could tell a part of her was still on edge, but knew that for the most part, everything seemed to be at ease.

"Are you alright?"He asked her later on.

"I'm fine."

"Daddy?"Kristina said.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can we have dessert,too?Pleeeeaase?"

Nikolas let out a laugh.

"Oooh, yeah, can we, Daddy?"Morgan asked.

"Of course."Sonny said, flashing his dimples.

The waiter came, giving them cheesecake-something that Kristina was particularly happy about.

* * *

Alexis slid her shoes off, feeling the water tickle her toes. The moon shined brightly above as the wind stirred, causing her hair to flutter around.

Sonny watched her down on the beach from the patio. He watched how her dress clung to her, watched the way she set her shoes on the sand. He wanted to follow her, but at the same time wanted to give her time alone. Slipping his shoes off, he decided to go after her.

"Lex?"

She offered a smile, then turned back to staring at the ocean. "Hi."

Sonny laughed, placing his hands on her bare shoulder. He smiled when he felt her shiver. "Hi?''

Alexis nodded. "Yes.Hi."

"So...dinner was...good?"

"It was great.Delicious."

"Alexis?"

"Sonny?"

Alexis drew a breath, feeling nothing but comfortable. "I love you."

Sonny nodded, knowing that she wasn't lying. He knew it took a lot for her to admit something like she just had, and he felt the need to take advantage. "I love you, Alexis. And for what it's worth-that's not gonna change."

"I know."Alexis said, leaning in to kiss him. And for the first time in a long time-she felt truly safe. She felt loved. In Sonny's embrace, she did something she thought she could never truly do again. Be herself.


	17. I Need You

**Author's Note:Wow, I'm trying to get all kinds of ideas, and with only two fics running right now (one being this one, the other being a Liason fic)-Both being GH fics-it'll be easier to update, meaning that i'll probably manage to get another cranked out sometime before this weekend.(If all goes well, that is).In any case, I hope you enjoy.Read and Review, please!**

* * *

The next few days flew by, and everyone seemed to be returning to normal life. The kids had perked up a little and had in fact began to show signs of their formal selves. Carly caught on the what was happening between Sonny and Alexis, but had yet to say anything. Alexis still remained worried, as any mother would for her children's safety. Sonny partially blamed himself for the incident but did as best he could to hide it. Courtney had been released from the hospital the day before and at present sat on the couch in Sonny and Alexis' hotel room. 

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"Alexis asked, slinging a beach bag over her shoulder.

Courtney nodded her head yes, taking a sip from her cup. "It's fine, Alexis. Go have fun."

Alexis let out a laugh. "I'll try.But really, if you need anything, just holler. The guys should be back soon, so I imagine we won't be out long."

Kristina tugged on Alexis' arm, sighing dramatically. "Mommy...come on.We gotta go ride the waves."

"Fine. But we're putting sunscreen on. Okay?"

Kristina nodded, swirving where she was standing. "Fine.Now let's go...please."

Alexis grabbed Kristina's hand and turned towards the beach. "That's better.More polite. We'll be back shortly, Courtney."

Alexis tried her best to keep up with Kristina running down the beack, searching desperately for the perfect spot to lay their towels.

"Right there!"Kristina declared, pointing her finger.

"Oh no, sweetie.We want a place that's a little closer this way. If Aunt Courtney needs anything..."

"Okay..."Kristina said, setting the bag of beach toys down. "Are Mikey and Morgan coming?"

"No, their mom took them someplace...I'm not sure where. Anyway. they'll probably join us later.But it's okay with just you and me, right?"

Kristina plopped down in the sand, quicky scooping it into a bucket. "Sure.Can you help?"

Alexis slid off the beach coverdress she had been wearing and sat in the sand across from Kristina. "Sure, sweetie.What are we making?"

* * *

Sonny slid into the back of the limo, trying his best to maintain composure. At the acceptance of Hotel management, Sonny had been able to acess Manny's personal computer in hopes of finding anything. The guy was dead, but still seemed to wreck havoc-It had been nearly a week of actual searching and Courtney's baby was nowhere to be found. Nikolas had even tried hunting down Helena in hopes of finding the baby, but it was to no avail. Either she didn't have the baby, or she knew how to successfully cover her tracks. 

"It just doesn't make sense. My guess is that he knew that we were coming, so he chose to clear out the computer. Otherwise, there would have been something linking him to someone. The baby couldn't have just-"

"Disappeared."Sonny said. "I know.Check with the Cassidines again.Check in Greece-Russia...wherever Helena could possibly be-"

"I did Sonny, multiple times. If my grandmother wanted to be found, she would have.We don't even know if the baby is alive, we could be wasting our time here."Nikolas said, echoing the thoughts of everyone in the car.

Sonny stared back at Nikolas, knowing full well that he could be right. As hard as he tried, he couldn't picture what the kid would look like. All he saw in his mind was the image of John- a child whom he wasn't even linked to. It was hard enough to explain, what with rigged DNA tests. But this? It wasn't as if the kid could just disappear. He wondered how Courtney was. Sonny knew Alexis had planned on taking Kristina to the beach and had asked Sam to atleast keep an eye out-hoping that that situation itself wouldn't bring trouble. His thoughts were broken by something coming from Jason's direction.

"We're gonna find the baby.We just have to track Manny's men down. One of them has to know something."

* * *

It had been two hours, and Alexis was feeling the need to rest. "Kristina, why don't we go up and visit with your Aunt Courtney for a bit?" 

"Mommy..."Kristina wined as she picked up her towel.

"Sweetie, we could come back later.Maybe the boys can come,too?"

"And Daddy?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes.Now could you please help me clean up everything?We can't leave our things here."

Kristina helped her in packing up the towels and toys and they headed back to the hotel room. Stopping in the doorway, Alexis slipped off her shoes and told Kristina to do the same. Going inside, they found Courtney asleep on the couch. Realizing that she needed sleep, Alexis lead Kristina to her room.

"Why are we in here?"Kristina asked.

"Aunt Courtney is sleeping.So we're going to play in here.But first you need to get changed.Quietly.:

Kristina nodded and did as she was asked.

* * *

Sonny returned with Nikolas a short while later. He felt tired, and had actually hoped to sleep, but when he heard laughing coming from the back room, he knew there would be something better to do. 

"Hey guys."

"Daddy!"Kristina said, running to hug him. As she did, the cards she and Alexis had been playing with spilled across the floor.

"Hey sweetie, how are ya?"

Kristina's arms linked around his neck as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Good."

"Uh-huh."Sonny said, standing back up. "Why don't you go say hi to Nikolas?"

'' 'Kay...Bye."She said, running off.

Sonny watched her leave the room before turning back towards Alexis. "You teachin' her to cheat?"He asked, reffering to the cards.

Alexis stared at him, trying her best not to smile. "Sonny-are you going to stand there, or can you help me pick up the cards?"

Sonny kneeled down to help her. "Come on, you remember, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But I wasn't the one who cheated in that game now was I?So, is this the part where you send Kristina out of the room to tell me the bad news?"Alexis said, regretting it as soon as she saw the look in Sonny's eyes. Before she had said it, the feeling between them was happy-easy to read. She wasn't quite sure that she had his trust back, that she was that person he could count on, but she prayed that she was.

"We can't find anything. Every possible lead, we're trying to follow them. But it's no use, Lex. Courtney's baby-"

"You'll find...Sonny...look at me..."Alexis said, placing her hand over his. "Everything will work out.Okay?"

Sonny nodded, handing her the cards he had collected. As he did, he realized how close they were. Reaching out, his hand lightly brushed her cheek, waiting for any sign of a reaction. Leaning in closer, he kissed her. At first it was soft, quick like he hadn't intended for her to notice. But soon he found his hands combing through her hair, breathing in the scent of her perfume. He felt her hand reach for his neck, pulling him closer, but realizing the door was wide open, knew he should stop. "Alexis...''He whispered against her lips.

Her eyes questioned him until she heard the sound of little footsteps padding down the hallway.

"Mommy...Daddy...Morgan and Micheal are here."Kristina said.

Attempting to compse her self, Alexis shot Sonny a confused glance. "Okay, sweetie.I'll be right there."

"Hey."Sonny said, grabbing her arm. "You okay?"

She paused for a moment, thinking of possible ways she could react, but couldn't find one that he would believe. Smiling, she let out a sigh. "Um...I think so?"

Sonny nudged her shoulder, and they entered the living room.

* * *

"Hey guys."Sonny said, greeting them as Carly stood in the doorway. "Is something wrong?I wasn't...I wasn't expecting you to drop them off until later."

Carly nodded, surveying the awkwardness of the situation. "I know.But Sonny?I just...I want to go home. Don't get me wrong, this place is great.But-"

"You can't leave tonight.Carly, there's a storm...well, not yet, but the weather man is calling for storms to be coming through tonight. The plane won't be able to fly."

"I can try.I just-I want to take the boys back with me. I'll check the weather and see.I wanted them to have a chance to say goodbye."She waved to the boys. "So I guess I'll be back later to pick up the boys.Call me if there's any trouble."

Alexis sat on the couch next to Courtney, who at present was sitting next to Nikolas. "How are you feeling?"

Courtney let out a smile. "Looks liek I could ask you the same thing, too."


	18. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:Okay, so can I just cheer now?...Really?...Okay. "Rexis is over-It's really, really over. No more sorry, deadtome Ric clogging my Lexi scenes" (It so sounded better in my head.) I would have given an update last weekend...but, I started a _Gilmore Girls_ fic (Luke and Lorelai all the way-Christopher needs to die!)...hehe...anyhoo, here's the chapter...**

* * *

Alexis wandered out onto the porch that afternoon to see everyone sitting down to a late lunch. Micheal and Morgan had already begun to eat, but a spill of her juice had caused Kristina's lunch to be delayed.

Sonny saw her walk out-she was wearing that lavender colored tank top with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. He hated to admit it, but he'd grown fond of seeing her wearing jeans and capris rather than the usual tailor tweed outfits a lawyer is expected to wear.

"Sonny?"She said, breaking him from his thoughts. "Can you pass the pasta?"

"Oh, of course."Sonny said, passing her the bowl.

"Thank You."

Kristina took a large bit of her chicken sandwich into her mouth and began to eat. "Mmm..Daddy, this tastes delishush."

"You mean Delicious?"Micheal asked.

Kristina stared at Micheal and simply shrugged, an act that made everyone laugh. "What he said."

"So, Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why aren't we all going back home at the same time?...Why is mommy going back to early?"Micheal asked, voicing the thought that lingered in everyone's mind.

"I'm not sure, son. But we'll be back soon. I have a few things to finish up here first."

"Okay."

* * *

Carly stared at her watch, wishing time would pass faster. She had an hour until she had to pick up the boys from Sonny's hotel room, and only fifteen minutes to wait for something that somehow, made the hour of waiting seem like nothing at all.

Sitting down on the coffee table, Carly buried her head in her hands, hoping against hope, hoping against the signs she'd been trying to hide. It just couldn't be happening. It couldn't. The very idea scared her. She loved Jax, she knew in her heart that she did, but she wasn't ready for something like this.

Stealing another glance at her watch, she let out an exhausted sigh-she had a whole eight minutes left-Carly hated waiting.

* * *

"Can you pick up the cups?"Sonny said to Micheal after they had finished lunch. "I'll get everything else just...thanks."He said.

Micheal carried the plastic cups and threw them all away. Sonny, Morgan and Kristina assisted in everything else as Sonny insisted that Alexis was fine-he had everything under control.

When they walked inside, Alexis was seated on the couch. "Tired?"Sonny asked.

"Kinda. It's been a long day."

"I know. So, I guess we should get everything ready. Boys-did you leave anything here?"

Morgan ran to pick up a movie he had left and Micheal picked up one of his games.

"Why does Mikey and Morgan have to leave?"Kristina asked.

"Because Carly has plans."Sonny said, sighing. He loved spending time with all of his children.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Sonny went to answer. "Carly...the boys are ready to go."

"That's great.Um..can I speak with you a moment?"She asked, staring at Alexis."

Curious, Alexis shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's go out here."She said, leading Carly to the patio.

* * *

Carly ran her hands through her hair, not even sure why she was mentioning something like this to Alexis. Alexis of all people was the one who could do the most damage, yet it felt like she should be the person to tell. "I can't believe I'm doing this...''

"Carly?...Are you okay?"Alexis asked, seeing tears in Carly's eyes.

"I have no idea. Look, I needed time. Which is why we're leaving. Because if I stay here any longer...I won't be able to hide it. I won't be able to keep it a secret. I just...it's why me and the boys are going back early."

"Okay."

Carly sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't even know why i'm telling this to you. I am, though. Because Jax is your friend and-"

"What does Jax have to do with this?...Carly?"

"I think I might be pregnant. And see-Jax and I haven't spoken since I left for the island. I don't even know if he still wants to be with me."

Alexis stared back at the woman, seeing how clearly vulnerable and so very unlike Carly she was acting. "Why _are _you telling me this?"

"Because...Because you're Jax's friend. And, you love Sonny. If Sonny finds out-atleast before Jax does...he'll flip out. Jax'll flip out...it just won't work. So please?...I know it's alot to ask but-"Carly stared at her, wondering and hoping that the answer was yes.

Drawing a deep breath, Alexis considered what she should do. She had the very piece of information that could make Carly bend to her every whim and yet-it didn't feel as good as she had imagined. But at the same time, she'd be keeping something from Sonny-something she didn't feel entirely comfortable with, either.

* * *

That night, Sonny sent Kristina to be with Nikolas and Courtney across the hall, hoping for some alone time with Alexis. She had seemed tense all afternoon, but there was no explanation as to why. He wanted to dismiss it as relief, or her reaction to Carly actually wanting to speak with her-but he couldn't find any actual answers.

Alexis had just finished a shower and was putting lotion on her legs when Sonny walked into her room. "Hey."She said, smiling.

"Hi.You okay?"

She changed legs, squirting an amount of lotion onto her leg and began to rub it in. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, surveying the room. Candles adorned the dresser and nightstand and a book lie on the bed-clearly, she'd planned to have a night of relaxing to herself. Sonny had planned for a night out, but when he returned, Alexis had been in the shower.She wore her hair up in a claw clip and an old tshirt that clung loosely to her. Her sweatpants were gray and scrunched up to the knee as she was putting the lotion on. The room, Sonny noticed, smelled of Gardenias. Laughing, Sonny walked in.

"I was just curious."

"Okay. What about you?"

Sonny shrugged as she set the bottle on the dresser. "I'm okay. Are you...okay, I mean?"

Alexis stared at him, curious. "I just answered that. So..."

She had been listening to the cd player-she wasn't sure what cd was in when she pressed play. But soon, she became distracted by the song. Soon, she became distracted by Sonny's eyes. The way he was staring at her was the way he had stared at her earlier. It wasn't until then did she realize their close proximity to both the bed and each other. Fighting the lump in her throat, she fought to whisper his name. "Sonny?"

He leaned in to kiss her, and felt relieved when she kissed back, pulling him in close.

She felt guilty. She hadn't told Sonny Carly's secret, but as they kissed-as Sonny held her, all of those thoughts melted away.

Pulling her clip from her hair, Sonny pulled back from her. "Lex?...I love you."


	19. Back Home

**Author's Note: I am so sorry-I really intended to have this up, but I have been so incredibly busy this past few weeks, but with Christmas coming soon, updates should be a whole lot faster. Sound good? While I hate Rexis with a fiery passion, the way he (can't bare to say his name) has dealt with the cancer has been...interesting. Anyway, read and review, please!**

* * *

It had been a few days, Carly had headed back with the boys, and Courtney's health continued to improve. Along with the spirits of Kristina everyone elses mood started to improve. Alexis had just finished packing her bag and found herself sitting on the foot of her bed, staring at the wall. 

"Hey-"Sonny said. "Is something wrong?"

She smiled. "We're going home."

"Yeah-how is that...how is that bad?"

"Oh-"Alexis said, laughing. "It's no that. But I can't help but wonder what everyone back in Port Charles will think of...this."She said, her hands referencing to the both of them.

"To be honest, Lex, I don't care. I mean, yeah, I wish everyone would accept it. But let Ric say something. If Carly can be civil, so can he."

Alexis' heart sank. He still didn't know, and for all she knew, neither did Jax. Carly was having Jax's baby, and there was no clue as to wether or not she had truly given him the news. "I know. But what about Nikolas and Courtney's baby?"

Sonny nodded, leaning on the doorframe. "I got Stanley lookin' a leads. Helena may have taken him, but there's a chance that she coulda handed him off to somebody else."

"Who?"

Sonny shrugged. "I dunno. But the nanny's missing."

Alexis frowned, taking a moment to understand what he meant. "Colleen? The one that was for Spencer?"

"Yeah. So uh-the jet's gonna leave in a little while. Guess we better get everybody going."

* * *

Courtney placed a jacket into her bag and zipped it up. 

"I just talked to Jason-"Nikolas said, walking into the room. "He says the jet's been fueled. It's waiting for all of us."

"Is it wrong?"

"What?"Nikolas asked, confused.

"That I'm nervous. I shouldn't be, right?"

Nikolas shrugged. pulling her to him. "Everything will be fine. You have got to believe that."

Courtney nodded. "I just can't believe how easy you're taking the fact that Sonny and Alexis are together. I've never seen you be this nice to my brother."

"Well-"He said, pulling her back so she could look into his eyes. "It's becuase of you, really. And Kristina, of course."

She laughed, wiping away a tear. "I've missed so much."

"Courtney...you don't have to worry. It'll take a little time, but in truth, not much has changed."

"You don't realize how much i'm counting on that."

Kissing her, Nikolas sighed. "Come on, we better go. Everyone's probably waiting."

* * *

Elizabeth had been coming back from the lab when she rounded the corner and came face to face with Carly.

"Elizabeth-"

"Please, Carly...I don't know when Jason will be back. So just save your breath now."

Carly stared back at her, her hand on her hip. "Okay, that attitude's gotta stop. I wasn't even going to ask about Jas. So, is Doctor Meadows here?"She said, gesturing to her office.

"I haven't seen her this morning, but I guess it's a possibility. However, you would ahve to make a visit with her. You can't just barge in.'"Eliazbeth said, growing torfed of her already. "Look, I've got to get these to a patient. So-I guess just wait here."Trying to wlak away, Elizabeth stopped and turned around. "But why would you need to see-"

"None of your business. It's for...a fundraiser. Just-go..."

* * *

Everyone had managed to climb upon the jet and sit safely before takeoff. However, this time around, things were less tense. But strangely enough,. it was quiter, too. After they were safe in flight, Kristina made her way to a table so she could color. Nikolas took some time to fill Courtney on things that had been happening, explaining to her a reason that perhaps Manny had taken her away from Helena. Sonny was talking with Jason, trying to explain how the new situation would work. Sam contented herself in a magazine, which left Alexis alone with her thoughts.

She hadn't explected guilt. She didn't do well with it, especially with someone who she was falling for. Telling herself that it wasn't here place to tell Sonny, Alexis tried to think about other things. It had been so long since she had been in Port Charles, had anything changed? Had Ric managed to damage her, even from afar? What about Molly-would she even be able to see her? Leaning her head back on the wall of the jet, Alexis sighed.

"You okay?"Sonny said.

She smiled, shrugged, and then tried to content herself in reading a book.

He knew something was wrong. Maybe not _wrong _persay, but either way Sonny wanted to say something. Studying her face, he turned back towards Kristina who showed him a picture that she had drawn.

* * *

Carly exited Doctor Meadow's office, her head hanging. As she exited the hallway, her head came into contact with someone. "Sorry."She muttered.

"Carly. I didn't know you were back."Jax said, laughing a little. Staring into her eyes, he thought he saw something-but only for a second. "Carly?"

"Jax."She replied, forcing a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? I was planning on making dinner for you. You know, assuming you ever contacted me. Why is that, anyway? Why didn't you call?"

Feeling sick, Carly braced herself by leaning against the wall. Hoping Jax didn't notice, she turned back towards them. "Look, I really don't have enough time to explain, okay? I just-the kids are safe now, I'm back-"

"They were kidnapped because of Sonny. You went to the island because of _Sonny_...Am I sensing a pattern here?"Jax asked, clearly annoyed.

"Jax...I love you, I do. But Sonny will always be a part of our lives. No matter what it is that I do, he's the father of my kids."Carly said, feeling guilty because she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Atleast not yet, not in the hospital.

"So-"

"Dinner...later?"She said, grabbing his hand.

* * *

Later on that day, everyone had arrived safely back in Port Charles. Alexis found herself half asleep on Sonny's couch when he came back downstairs.

Nikolas nodded, sighing. "So Kristina's in bed, Alexis, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Hmm..."She said, sitting up. "Oh, no I'll...I'm staying here. That's okay, right?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, of course."He said, looking over at Nikolas. "Hey um...Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Shrugging, Nikolas looked over at Courtney and shrugged. "Sure."

Courtney sat on the couch, frowning. "Do you know what that's about?"

"No. Do you?"

* * *

Out in the hallway, Sonny ran his hands through his hair. It seemed impossible, it really did. To ask Nikolas something like this, knowing what his reaction would be, it seemed impossible.

"Sonny? You wanted to talk to me?"Nikolas said.

"Yeah, I did."

"What about?"

Clearing his throat, Sonny stared right at him. "There's no point dancing around it. I need to talk to you...it's about Alexis."


	20. I Love You

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank those who read/review, it means alot to me. Second of all, I didn't realize the Prince was so hard to write for. Hehe...Nik/Sonny are hard to write, really, atleast it convo. together. Anyway, read and review, please!**

* * *

Sonny rubbed the back of neck to relieve tension. Turning towards Nikolas, he drew a breath.

"Is there anything specific you wanted to speak to me about?"Nikolas asked.

"Um...yeah, actually-"Sonny said, knowing he should choose his words carefully. "Come on, come over here."He said, leading him further away from the living room. "I just-I've realized a few things..when we were all on the island."

Nikolas, intrigued, decided to let him continue.

"It's just...I realize in the past, I haven't been entirely kind to you. With everything that happened, you were supportive of my sister..and I realize now how much you love her. I guess-I guess what I'm trying to say it that it wouldn't be fair for me to say that you can't be with Courtney..or that you shouldn't, and then turn around and be with Alexis. I love her, Nikolas. And I know that you love Courtney."Sonny said.

"Thank you, Sonny. While I'm surprised, I have to say that I agree with you. To be honest, one of my intentions when I went down to the island was to get Alexis away from you. She's my aunt, Sonny-and I want her safe."

Sonny nodded in agreement. "So do I. Max can watch, he knows her, and she knows him. Alexis is safe here."

Nikolas frowned, leaning closer to him. "Here?...You mean you're planning on moving her in here?"

"Eventually, yes."He replied.

A silent agreement went between Nikolas and Sonny, both agreeing that the 'truce' needed to last.

Staring at Sonny for a moment, Nikolas thought he should ask a question. "You really love my aunt, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. In the past, we've said some of the worst things to each other. But now...It's different, you know? I mean-she came back into my life at a time when I needed her most. She has a way of doing that."Sonny said, getting lost in his thoughts of her.

Clearing his throat, Nikolas decided it was time to leave. "Alright then. I'll take Courtney home now. And Sonny?"Nikolas said, stopping before he opened the living room door. "For what it's worth...thank you."

* * *

Nikolas came back in, bid farewell to Alexis, took Courtney's hand, and they returned to Wyndemere with the promise that they would indeed stop by the following day.

"What did you say to him?"Alexis asked, walking up beside Sonny.

He shrugged, smiling a little. "The truth. We had a few things to discuss."

"Right."Alexis replied, still not fully believing it.

"Are you tired?"

"Kind of-"Alexis said, trying to fight back a yawn. "It's not that late, though. I'm kind of hungry, actually."

"Oh...is that supposed to be a bribe? Because, you know, I made sure the fridge was stocked for when we came back-"

"Did you?"

"Yes..Yes, and-I wasn't finished."Sonny said, knowing full well that it annoyed Alexis. "I have popcorn. But, ya know...there's a one bag limit."

Alexis frowned, trying her best not to smile. "Who do you think I am?"

Grinning, Sonny flashed her his dimples. And slowly, she got lost. Her arms were linked around his neck, his around her waist. "What?"Sonny asked.

"It's just..."Alexis said, staring into his eyes. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I never thought it was possible...but Sonny...you and me-we have something here. Something that I thought was ruined a long time ago. And I just...I don't want to ruin it."She said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hey-"Sonny said, releasing her from his grip. "Is something wrong?"

His hands wiped at her cheeks, which soon turned to his lips kissing her cheeks, slowly wanting to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Sonny..."She whispered.

Pulling back, Sonny looked into her eyes. "You're okay?"

Smiling, Alexis held onto his hand. "I love you."

It was all he needed to hear. All of the pain, all of the worry-it melted away. Sonny kissed her again, this time, more fiercely. She responed by bringing a hand around him, bringing her fingers up to his hair. She was getting lost, but she didn't want to pull back. She loved him, she'd denied herself that truth for far too long.

He loved her-it was something he was fully coming to grips with in that moment. More than anything, he knew that she was a steady force in his life, something that made him truly 'normal'. Picking her up, Sonny carried her up the stairs. While he was expecting a pair of questioning eyes, Sonny was instead met with a trail of kisses on his neck.

It was the first time in four years Alexis had slept in satin sheets.

* * *

The next morning, Alexis awoke first. A single strand of sunlight made its path across the room, landing directly of the mirror. Wincing from looking at it, she turned towards Sonny, curling closer to him.

"Good Morning-"He whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Looking up towards him, she was met with his sleepy gaze. "Better than I have in a long time."

He nodded, playing with her hair. "Are you hungry?"

Trying desprerately to connect her thoughts, trying to connect them with words, Alexis simply nodded. "Pancakes?"

"If that's what you want."Sonny said, finding himself clearly staring at her. "I love you, Alexis."

Reaching up, Alexis rubbed his cheek with her hand. "I feel safe this time, Sonny. You mean _so _much to me, and not just because you're Kristina's father. I love you, too."

Sonny was happy-it was something that even he couldn't hide. He had his family-the family that he wanted, now that Alexis was in it. "Marry me."

Her eyes shot open, and she shot up. "What?"

His heart sunk, afraid he had asked her too soon. Just then, voices could be heard from downstairs. Presumably, Max had let Nikolas and Courtney in.

"I um-"She said, pulling the sheet with her. "I should go take a shower. You know, so they won't think-"She said, staring at the clock. "It's ten thirty, Sonny...be..doing...something."

Settling back into the sheets, Sonny smiled. Some way or another, he'd get her answer.


	21. The Answer

**Author's Note: Wow...okay, first of all, I want to say a _HUGE_ apology to anyone who has been reading this story. Number one, I knew I left it hanging off of a cliff there...I know. But Life really did get in the way, along with a little thing called too many fics going at once. I am so sorry that Sexis got pushed back, but I needed to be sure of the direction that this story was going in before I moved it on.**

**Technical issues (computer problems), I was sick, not to mention the for some reason, I just had trouble putting pen to paper (figuratively and literally)...anyway, now that that's over...Thank you SO much to anyone who ends up reading and reviewing this. I really did want to update this so much faster, and I feel so bad that I haven't. But it's Valentine's Day (albeit not in the story of course)...and I needed to update my fav. couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexis got downstairs shortly after to see Sonny, Nikolas and Courtney talking near the couch. "Hi guys..sorry if i'm interrupting."

"No. Actually, I was just thinking about making breakfast. Or Brunch. Have you two eaten-can you stay?"Sonny asked.

Courtney looked at Nikolas, who simply shrugged. "I haven't eaten yet...I guess we can stay."

"Okay. Good. Kristina?"Sonny asked, watching her come over. "Do you wanna come help me in the kitchen?"

"Okay. Really?"

Sonny laughed, leading her.

"But be careful."Alexis warned. "Don't let her use the knife..."

Sonny turned towards her, casting a glance. "I won't. You don't have to worry, Lex."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table to pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Mmm..it smells delicious."Alexis said as Sonny pulled out her chair.

"I poured the pancakes into the pan, mommy."Kristina stated proudly.

"Well, I think that they taste wonderful."Nikolas said, taking a bite.

"Oh-"Sonny said, going to the fridge. "I almost forgot."He said, producing a carton of fresh strawberies. He grinned at Alexis, knowing that inwardly it was torturing her. In a way, he was scared because she hadn't given him an answer, but was willing to give her the time she needed.

"Mmm, I love strawberries."Kristina said, taking a big bite out of one.

Sonny laughed, shaking his head. "Just like your mother."He muttered.

"So Courtney...what are you planning to do today?"Alexis asked, wanting to ward the attention off of her.

"Well, Nikolas and I didn't have any plans, really. I know that we have a meeting with the investigator soon, but that's not until the afternoon."She replied. "Why?"

Alexis shrugged, taking a bite from her eggs. "I was just thinking...Kristina needs new clothes, and I was thinking maybe she could use some input from her aunt. If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, no...I'd love to."Courtney insisted.

"Are you sure? If you have plans-"

"No, it's great. I think it's a great idea."

Everyone finished breakfast, Sonny insistant on doing the dishes. Kristina, Courtney, Alexis and Nikolas went back into the living room, each discussing their own plans for the day. Alexis was happy to see Kristina slowly return to her normal self. It meant something to know that her daughter-their daughter..could grow back to her old self in a matter of time.

She looked over at Courtney who was content in helping Kristina with a doll of hers. It only made her feel saddened at the fact that her and Nikolas' child was still missing. A part of Alexis knew that he or she would be found, but that it would take time, effort and money. She thought of the child that Carly and Jax would be having, and the promise that she made to Carly about keeping it from Sonny, at least until she had a chance to talk to Jax. It mad eher feel guilty, the not telling Sonny-but part of her felt that it was something she was supposed to do.

For a split second, she contemplated asking Carly to bring the boys, but wasn't sure how that would ultimately play out. It was wierd-the relationship she had with Carly. Sure, it wasn't a friendship..but almost all signs of rivalry had disappeared.

* * *

Sonny set the phone back in the cradle, sighing. Jason came in, nodding at him. "Any news?"Jason asked.

"Not really, no. Alexis and Courtney took Kristina to the mall to get some clothes. Carly and the boys are with Jax. I made a call to my investigator...there were traces to an offshore account down in the Bahamas that could be related to the case, but I dunno."

"Sonny-"Jason said. "We're going to find the baby, okay? Besides, Helena probably set up the account as a trap. You know how those things work."

"I know. But a few weeks ago, my sister was supposed to be dead, and now she's alive and well. She's my little sister, Jason. I can't let her be hurt like this."

"Doesn't Nikolas have people workin' on it?"Jason asked.

He nodded, turning to face the back porch. "Yeah. I know that Cassidines have people. I know I have people. Everybody has people, Jason. But it...it doesn't matter. Nikolas and Courtney have a baby right now that isn't theirs. However, her mother died...and now their child is out their someplace. And I just-"

"Sonny-"

"I need to make this right."

Jason nodded, sensing something was wrong. "What's going on, Sonny? You've never been _this_ dedicated to something...I mean I get that it's Courtney's baby, but there's something else."

"I asked Alexis to marry me."Sonny said simply, knowing how Jason wold react.

"Sam didn't say anything to me...what did she say?"He asked.

Sonny drew a breath, rubbing his neck. 'That's the thing-I dunno."

Jason frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't give me an answer."Sonny replied. "It's a long story. But I love her, man. It's...you and Sam-"He said, choosing to changethe subject. "You okay?...It's just-the other day..when you guys left it seemed kinda...distant."

"We're fine. There are some things we still have to work out, but-"They were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Yeah. Really? Okay, just-Alright. Thanks."

"Any news?"

"Stan's reviewing records. He said that the account earlier was found to be related to some couple in Upstate New York. It's not Helena, or anyone related."Sonny said, sighing. "Anyway, I've got paperwork for the warehouse. I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

"Are you sure we bought enough, Alexis?"Courtney asked, setting a bag in the back of the car.

"I don't know...I know a certain little girl that happens to grow too much."Alexis said, enjoying the moment. She came upon a bag that was specifically for Kristina.

"Alexis? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"She asked, putting another bag in the car. "Yeah. I'm fine. Is everything okay?...I mean, have you heard from Nikolas?"

Courtney shook her head, moving the hair out of her face. "No. But we hope."

Alexis nodded, smiling sadly. "So, Kristina? Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Mommy?"

"What, honey?"

"The things that I bought...that we bought for Mikey and Morgan-when do I get to give them to them?"Kristina asked innocently.

She sighed, contemplating. "We could stop by tomorrow, maybe? Is that okay?"

Kristina nodded, biting her lip. "M'Kay."

* * *

The rest of the day went as planned, Alexis spending time with Kristina, carefully thinking through what she would say. Sonny tried his best to further any plans he had, including the issue with the baby. Courtney returned home to Nikolas and continued the returning to normal life. Nikolas had said it would take a while, but he was glad to see that going with Alexis had made her happy.

That night, Alexis came downstairs to see Sonny standing by the back door. "So, I put Kristina to bed. She's doing better, Sonny. She's able to sleep at night. It's good."

"Yeah."

Alexis drew a nervous breath, choosing to stay a safe distance from him. "Sonny?"

"You always run."

"Sonny-"

"No. I just-You hopped on a semi to get away from marrying Ned. You married Jax because you wanted to help...if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have married Carly the first time. All because you were hiding how you were feeling. Why?"Sonny asked, hurt laced through his voice.

"I love you, Sonny. I do. More than-More than you know. I really do. But Sonny? There's just so much going on, and I...I wasn't expecting-"

"That's never stopped you before."Sonny said, walking towards her. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Alexis. You mean..you mean a lot to me. You're the mother of my child. You're my friend. You've talked me down from so many ledges, I can't even count them."He said, his voice shaky. "I don't wanna lose what we got back on the island. It's...you...You're too important to me."

Alexis nodded, tears glistening. "I love you."

Sonny put his hand on her shoulder, sighing. "So..."

Alexis nodded, smiling. "Yes."She whispered.

"You...are you sure?"Sonny asked, feeling a smile spread. "Because if you're not-"

"Sonny-"Alexis said, taking his face in her hands. "I want this. I want to marry you."


	22. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note: You know, despite the fact that I sometimes use them in my stories, I find myself hating cliffhangers. And with the way the show is these days, I haven't-I dunno, I guess in a way the show has lost its luster to me. Not that it hasn't for a while now, but Sonny declaring that Carly was his soulmate today? Seriously? I mean, It doesn't matter that afterward Carly practically spat all over their 'relationship'...I just don't get why the writers insist onputting us viewers through this time and time again...And Liason baby-while I am happy that Jase knows, this whole Sam and Liz being friendly thing makes me feel uneasy. Anyway...I'll shut up. There's some things that are drawn to a close in this chapter, and a NiCo moment, too. So...read and review, please!**

**

* * *

**

"See, Kristina? Mommy told you that wouldn't be bad. It was just a check up."Alexis said as they waited for the elevator.

"I know. But the stefthascopie thing was cold."Kristina said, holding Alexis' hand.

"The stethoscope?"Alexis asked, pressing the elevator button. As she did, Carly walked out of the doors of the other elevator car. "Hi."

"Hi...Kristina...Alexis. What's wrong?"Carly asked.

"Oh, Kristina had a check up. She's perfectly healthy."Alexis said, running her hands through Kristina's hair.

Carly smiled, watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Why are you here?"Alexis asked.

Nodding, Carly sighed. "Right. I-I have a meeting with Doctor Meadows."She said, standing firm. "And I...haven't told Jax."

Surprised, Alexis tried to process what Carly had told her. On the island, she and Carly had shared things, taken care of the kids together. When they were in danger, they had helped each other. While she didn't really consider their relationship a 'friendship', Alexis was happy to help. "Why?"

Carly sighed, walking over to the waiting area. "I don't know. I don't. Every oppurtunity, you know? But I wanna find the perfect one. I want him to find out when the time is right."

"Carly. With all due respect-"Alexis stopped, turning to watch Kristina flipping through a book on the couch. "With all due respect...don't you think the best time is now? I kept...I kept Kristina from Sonny for far too long. I'm still making up for it. You need to tell him."

Arms crossed, Carly nodded. "I know I do."She stopped, surveying the situation. Laughing, she wiped at a stray tear. "Since when did we become so close?"

Alexis laughed, shrugging. "It's just one of those things, I guess."

The elevator doors opened again, Jax walking out. "Alexis. Good to see you."

"Jax!"Kristina said, running to hug him.

Jax laughed, kneeling to hug her. "Well, it's good to see you, too. How are you today, Kristina?"

"Good. Mommy brought me for a check up. How are you?"

Surprised at her question, Jax looked up at Alexis who shrugged. "I'm doing good."

"So what brings you to the hospital?"Alexis asked.

Looking at Carly, Jax stood up. "Just some business. I'm due in a meeting soon. Carly, I didn't know you were going to be here. Are you feeling alright?"

Sighing, Carly could sense Alexis staring at her. "Not exactly. Just..don't cancel the appointment. I need to take care of some things on my own."

"Well, we have to go now. I know someone who's hungry."Alexis said. "It was good to see you, Jax."

"You, too."

After they left, Carly could tell that Jax wasn't just going to let things go. Jax looked at her, a curious look in his eye. "Carly?"

"It's complicated. I don't wanna other you."Carly replied.

"I love you. You wouldn't be bothering me."Jax said, sitting down on the waiting area couch. He gestured to the area next to him, wanting her to sit. "I know that we haven't been spending as much time together. That there has been business in the way. But everything here...I love you. We're getting married."

Carly nodded, smiling. "I love you, too."

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "So what is this all about?"

Taking a deep breath, Carly suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "I guess with everything that happened on the island lately, and Courtney being...alive...It's been a lot to handle."

"I understand that you had so much to go through. I wish I could have been there for you."Jax replied, rubbing the small of her back. "But if there's anything I can do now, I need to know."

She nodded, staring into his crystalline blue eyes. Cracking a smile as only Carly could, she shook her head. She loved him, he deserved to know.

"What is it?"

Nodding, Carly fought the lump in her throat. "I'm pregnant. I found out when I was on the island. Which is why I chose to come back a few days early with the boys. I know that I didn't tell you, and I know that it's stupid, because we're getting married, and everything here is...well, I love you. And this baby-our baby...that's why I'm here. I have an appointment with Doctor Meadows in-"Carly stopped, checking the time. "Actually, if I don't go now, I'll be late."She said, standing up.

Jax stood, standing directly in her way. "I want to come with you."

"You're not mad?"Carly asked, puzzled.

Jax shook his head, kissing her. In the moment, he knew he had no reason to be. "I'm not mad. I know that you think I should be...but Carly? I love you. That's never gonna change."

* * *

Courtney walked into the living room area of Wyndemere to see Nikolas pacing, on the phone.

"Well, try. I understand sir, but-"Nikolas stopped, catching the gleam of hope in Courtney's eyes. "Is it? I need to follow clues. Even the most minute ones. Yes. I need to find my child. I understand. Call me as soon as you get anything."Nikolas said, placing the phone back in its cradle.

"That was the investigator?"Courtney asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nikolas nodded. "He's gotten several tips of a woman traveling with a small infant child. But that's just it. Helena is unpredictable at this point...she could have pawned our baby off on someone else for all we know. Even for a little while..anything to keep the Cassadine heir under wraps."

"But what about Spencer?"Courtney asked, voicing the question on his mind. "What are we going to do about him, Nikolas? He's an..orphan now, we can't just hand him off."

"I know. I've contacted the right people to explain our situation. As far as they're concerned, Spencer is our child. Is he sleeping now?"

Courtney nodded, walking towards him. "Yeah. I just put him down. I know he's not...ours, but-"

"He's ours, Courtney. Whether he's blood or not. I will do what it takes to find our baby."

"Steven."Courtney said, tears glistening.

"What?"

"Steven. I couldn't think of a name, and I remembered...Stefan. I mean, I never really saw him, but-It just felt right to remotely keep the name within the family. Though I was rejected by Helena, so I'm sure he'd-"

"Love you."Nikolas said, rubbing her arms. "I love you. Uncle was complicated to say the least. But I meant a great deal to him, so I am sure that you would, too. Come here-"He said, wrapping his arms around her. All of the time that he had spent believing that he had lost her couldn't compare to the way he felt at that moment. Nikolas loved Courtney, and having a second chance with her meant that he had to work twice as hard to find their child.

* * *

"Go on to the kitchen...wash up your face."Alexis said as they walked through the doors of Greystone.

"Hey. Welcome home."Sonny said, kissing her.

"See, if you keep doing that-"

"What? You won't wanna leave?"Sonny asked, smirking. "Oh, by the way...I got something for you."He said, reaching into his pocket. Showing her the box, he opened it, revealing an engagement ring. "You know, being as we're doing things right...this is usually a part of the whole thing."

Staring at the ring, three square cut diamonds set in silver, Alexis felt herself begin to cry. She cried because she was happy, because with Sonny, things just seemed more personal. "Sonny..."

"Can I put it on you?"'

"Oh, um-of course."Alexis said, watching as Sonny slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"What's beautiful, mommy?"Kristina asked, walking into the room. "Ooh...pretty. Did daddy give that to you?"

Exchanging glances with Sonny, Alexis knew they had to break the news to her. "Um...yeah. Daddy gave me this ring. Do you know what it's for, sweetie?"

Kristina shrugged, sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table, where Alexis and Sonny were currently perched. "I don't know. People give rings to each other because they love each other, right?"

"Of course. And I love your mother. I love you, too."Sonny said, hugging her.

"I know, Daddy. I love you, too. But why did you give mommy the ring?"

"Because, Kristina...your Dad and me...we're getting married."Alexis said, finally able to utter the words herself.

"Married?"Kristina asked. "Really?"

Sonny grinned, pulling Kristina onto his lap. "Yeah, sweets. Married. Are you okay with that?"

"Uh-huh."

"We're a family, Kristina. No matter what happens, all of us are gonna stick together."Alexis said, happy for once, that those words rang true. Thankful that they were, Alexis decided to take it for what it was-a happy beginning.

* * *

**This update seems short to me, and I know for the most part it's fluff, but with the way things have been going lately, I wanted to have some. I know it seems like I'm dragging the NiCo baby thing out wayyy too far-But I can promise you it'll be solved soon...as in within the next few chapters, along with everyone reacting to the CarJax baby (Sonny included), and the Sexis engagement. Review, please...I'm cranking out chapters at a faster pace now, despite the fact that I'm sick. How is that? Anyway..thanks for reading!**


	23. Strength In Numbers

**Author's Note: So I'm pretty much in love with this chapter. Because it has the Sonny/Alexis interaction that I adore, but it involves more than just them, bringing all of the stories together- and there's drama, but fluff too. So, with that said...Enjoy! And leave me a review...**

* * *

Carly entered Greystone the next morning with the boys, intending to ask Sonny to watch the boys for a few hours. "Alexis...good morning." 

"Good Morning, Carly. Is there anything I can do for you?"Alexis asked, spreading jelly on a piece of toast for Kristina.

"Um...yeah..."Carly said, staring at her. "Sonny...gave you-"

"Yeah."She replied, setting the knife down. "Here you go, sweetie. Go sit at the table." Turning her attention back to Carly, Alexis drew a breath, expecting that there would be some sort of argument. "I know it's probably awkward for you, but-"

"Why would it be awkward?"Carly asked, smiling.

"Well, it's just, judging from the past..you haven't exactly been positive regarding Sonny's relationship with me."Alexis replied, turning to stick two more pieces of bread into the toaster.

Carly sighed, setting her purse of the counter. "Honestly? I don't think I've seen Sonny happier. Yes, there was a time when I thought I would be the one in your position. But things have changed. I love Jax. Which is why I am having his child and-"

"You're pregnant?"Sonny asked, walking into the kitchen.

Carly and Alexis exchanged glances before she looked at Sonny, smiling. "Yeah, Sonny. I am. Boys, can you go with Kristina into the living room, please?"

"I'll bring you your breakfast, Micheal."Alexis said. "Just take the two of them out to the table on the patio, okay?"

"Okay, Alexis."Micheal said, understanding that the adults needed to talk.

"Do either of you want to explain what's going on here?"Sonny asked, sensing something was up.

"Congratulations, Sonny. Alexis showed me the ring."Carly replied.

Sonny nodded, walking around the island in the middle of the kitchen, standing across from her. "Thanks, Carly. But according to what I heard when I was walking in here, it turns out that you're uh-"He stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're pregnant? Sounds like I should be the one congratulating you...wishing you well."

"Sonny..."

"No, Carly...believe me. I'm happy for you. But don't take this a free pass to let Jax spend every day with Micheal and Morgan, too."

"That won't happen. We planned to alternate days, remember?"Carly asked, sitting down on the stool. "Alexis, I hate to ask...but can I have one of those? I haven't eaten yet today, and Jax is planning on taking me shopping today."

Alexis handed her both pieces of toast, and headed out of the room, carrying a box of cereal and a bowl of fruit that Sonny had prepared earlier that morning.

"So she knew?"Sonny asked, referring to Alexis.

"I told her."

"Why?"

Carly sighed, wiping a droplet of strawberry jelly from her mouth. "Some things happened on the island that...changed a lot. Courtney came back, you and Alexis...reunited. What happened to the kids. Sonny, Alexis and I...we're not friends, okay? Well, at least neither one of us has made that claim. But all of us are family. A very crazy, emotionally charged family."

"Yeah."Sonny replied in agreement.

"And whether you like it or not, Jax is going to be a part of this family. Our baby is, too. I chose to tell Alexis, because at the time I had noone else to tell. And, for the record, I _asked_ her to not tell you...because I knew how you would react. You're gonna run around fuming, referring to Jax as Candyboy and you're going to try to stop the wedding. But Sonny?"

"Carly-"Sonny said, holding up his hand in defense. "I won't stop your wedding. Granted, if I come it's only going to be because of the boys because I'm sure you're going to want them to be a part of it."

"Of course."

"Okay then. So, just whenever you come back...call..."

Carly nodded, grabbing her purse as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Sam...Jason..."Alexis said, knocking on the door of the penthouse.

"Mom. Hi. Come..Come in."Sam replied, opening the door so she could come in. "Jason's out on business...investing this whole thing with Nikolas. I never really saw the two of the getting along."

"Tragedy makes the family grow stronger."Alexis said, smiling.

Sam shrugged, standing. "I guess so...but Nikolas and Jason...I mean, there's Emily. And now Courtney."

"Yeah, well a year ago I wouldn't have believed it if anyone would have told me that I'd be marrying Sonny."

"Marrying?"Sam said, her eyes widening. "Sonny asked you?"

Alexis nodded, shrugging. "I don't know. See, a year ago, I'd be saying all of the reason why I shouldn't be doing this. But I am...Sonny and I have never really been apart. There has always been Kristina, you know...but now..."

Sam nodded, giving Alexis a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"So..you and Jason..."

She laughed, pulling back. "We're talking, you know. There are things we have to figure out, plans and stuff but uh...you and Sonny...wow. Carly, does she-"

"She dropped the boys by to spend time with Sonny while she and Jax go off for a while. Listen, uh...when Jason comes back, could you tell him I was here?"

"Sure..."Sam replied, suspicious. "Why?"

Alexis sighed, staring at the fireplace. She walked over, seeing pictures adorning the ledge. Ones of Emily, of Her, Sonny and Kristina, of the boys. Everything seemed to make sense now. "Because...everything is...good."

"What?"

"I'm talking about this whole situation...not just Sonny and Me, or you and Jason. Or-"Alexis stopped, trying to choose her words carefully. "Everything seems good, except you know, there's this...black cloud hanging. Nikolas and Courtney have yet to find the baby that belongs to them. And yes, they plan on keeping Spencer. But that doesn't...that doesn't take away the pain of not knowing where your own child is."

"What exactly does this have to do with Jason?"Sam asked curiously.

"Helena. She has their baby...I know it. And I-I haven't said anything, because of everything that has been happening...but I just-I can't help but get this feeling that she may try and resurface. But it won't be easy to get the baby back to safety. She can be unpredictable."

"And you haven't told Sonny about this? Mom-"

Alexis shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "Sonny has enough on his plate right now to worry about. This is for _me_."

"For you? Mom, you aren't trying to go after her with them are you?"

Walking towards Sam, Alexis offered a shrug. "I need to do something. I need to believe that everyone can stay happy for more than five seconds without something lurking over our shoulders."

"I understand, but how is putting yourself on the line going to make everyone happy?"Sam asked, growing worried.

"I never said I would put myself out on the line. But I know a few places that she would go, that she has gone to before that noone else would think of."

"You mean like Cassadine places?"Sam asked.

Alexis nodded, toying with the charm on her necklace. "Sam. You have to understand me when I'm saying that I'm only trying to help here. If it becomes to the point of someone going to lure her, then of course Sonny wouldn't want me to. And I wouldn't want to. But Helena dumped Courtney off on Manny, which must mean that they had worked together to a degree before Manny died..."

"Okay. Alexis...Mom...calm down, okay?"Sam said, suggesting that she sit down. "If you think something is going to happen, just tell Sonny. You two are getting married, you shouldn't have to worry about Helena making a surprise appearance there...it's the last thing you need."

She smiled, nodding. "I shouldn't have said anything. Sonny, Nikolas and Jason are working on this...and afterall, if Carly and I can stand being in the same room with each other, than it's proof enough to show that good things come."

The two sat in silence for a minute until Alexis stood, heading towards the door. "And for the record-"She said, turning around. "Happy endings...or beginnings...seem to be happening a lot lately. I'm sure you'll get yours."

* * *

Alexis returned home to watch Sonny and Micheal playing a game with Morgan and Kristina on opposite teams with the others. Kristina was playing with Micheal, and Morgan was playing with Sonny. "Who's winning?"

"Micheal and Kristina...they're cheating."Morgan said, causing them all to laugh.

"I'm sure they aren't trying to cheat, Morgan."Alexis replied, sitting next to Sonny on the couch.

"So...is Sam good?"Sonny asked, giving her a kiss.

"Sam is good. Apparently Jason was out on business, but I guess he'll be back soon. Anyway, I guess I'll let you guys play...I'm gonna go upstairs."

Sonny frowned, concerned. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to grab my laptop. I was going to do some work. I had an offer for a case the other day, and I research."

Sonny nodded, understanding. "Try not to work too much. Dinner is gonna be _good_ tonight...wouldn't want you to be too tired. That, and there's uh...some planning to get to."

Alexis nodded, for a moment staring at him. "Believe me, I know. So...get back to your game. Good luck, guys."

* * *

Standing out on the patio that night, Alexis wrapped her arms around each other, ignoring the cold air that filtered around her. It wasn't that late, but Kristina was already in bed, and Sonny was on the phone.

She stared up at the stars, remembering a time when there wasn't much she could do but stare up at them. Laughing, she could remember when she used to make wishes. She'd wish for a family that loved her, that would protect her. Alexis knew she had Stefan, but there were times when even he couldn't protect her. Scenes of Helena killing her mother flashed in her mind as she instantly slammed her eyelids shut.

"Hey..."Sonny said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You Okay?"

Turning towards him, Alexis smiled sadly. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."Sonny replied, noticing that a tear had trickled its way down her face. "But that isn't what this is about, is it?"

Alexis shook her head, crossing her arms. "I should have told you sooner...and I feel guilty because I didn't. Sonny, we are happy for once in our lives. And you have no idea how incredibly good that feels. But-"She said, biting her lip. "I can't help but think that something about this...what with Helena still lurking...could go awry."

"That's what this is about?"Sonny asked, frowning. "Come here."He said, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman who would soon be his wife. "Nothing is going to happen to us. Do you understand? We are all going to stay safe. I promise you that, okay?"

Alexis nodded against his shoulder, muttering a muffled 'uh-huh'.

"Okay, then. What do you say we go inside...I know a bowl of popcorn that's calling your name."Sonny said, wiping at her tears. He smiled, kissing her. Pulling back, Sonny leaned his forehead against hers. "It's gonna be okay."

"It will be. It has to."Alexis replied, finding the strength she needed. "Now...you mentioned something about popcorn?"


	24. The Silver Lining

**Author's Note: I realized something the other day. This fic has been up and running for almost a year. Wow, so, in honor of those who have stuck with me through the breaks, the shake ups, and the turns in this story, thank you _so_ much. I know that for a while, chapters were few and far between, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. But with spring, I've been having more time to update, so this story will be wrapping up soon. Not within three chapters or anything, but right now there are about five chapters, probably closer to six or seven depending on how quickly I can wrap things up. You know how Sexis fans are about the slow burn. ;). Hehe...anyway, read and review, please!**

* * *

"So strawberries for breakfast?"Alexis asked, lying awake in bed. "You do realize you're spoiling me, correct?"

Sonny laughed, taking a bit out of one. "There are pancakes down stairs. I figured this would wake you up."

Alexis smiled, pulling him into a kiss. It was moments like waking up to find Sonny smiling next to her that Alexis definately wanted to keep. Pulling back, she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "So downstairs...I'll take a quick shower and be right down."

Sonny grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "The shower can wait, can't it? I don't want your food getting cold."

The moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Go ahead-"Sonny said.

"Hello?..Nikolas, yes-"She stopped, studying the look on Sonny's face. "Okay, I'll-Of course. Bye."

* * *

The wind picked up a little, stirring Alexis' hair as she and Kristina waited patiently for the launch that would take them to Spoon Island. Nikolas was planning to meet with Sonnny, and asked if Alexis would mind coming over to keep Courtney company with Spencer, and that Kristina was welcome.

"It's almost here, sweetie. Can you put your coloring book away?"Alexis asked, watching as Kristina placed her things back in her bag.

"Why is Nikolas leaving?"Kristina asked.

"He's not leaving, Kristina. He just-He has to help Daddy with something."Alexis replied, unable to give her daughter a detailed answer as to why Nikolas would be leaving Wyndemere when they were going to visit.

"Oh. Is Aunt Courtney going to be there?"

Alexis nodded, pulling Kristina close to her. "She sure is. And you know what? She's going to be helping me."

"With what?"Kristina asked.

"Well...you know how Daddy and Me are getting married? Well, Courtney, along with your sister, Sam are going to be helping me plan everything."

"Uh-huh."Kristina said, watching as the launch pulled closer. "Hey, it's heeere."Kristina said, happily skipping aboard, Alexis all the while holding her hand.

* * *

The words were carefully displayed across the front page of the Port Charles Herald. _'Alleged Local mob boss to wed former attorney;mother of child'_

It seemed like an odd headline until he saw the picture displayed below it. Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis. It was no secret that the two had their ups and downs over the years, but this--this was golden. Staring at the sleeping child beside him, he cracked a smile. Hearing the voice of the pilot come over the system saying that they were to land in less than an hour, he cleared his throat.

"Well, Molly...it looks like we'll have more to celebrate once we get home."

* * *

"Plane tickets, bus passes, shipping information...hotel reservations?"Sonny asked, putting ideas up in the air. Stan was on the computer, propped delicately on the desk in the living room, paying close attention to the two men pacing in front of him.

"There's a woman under the name of Helen Carridine booked at hotel in Manhattan."Stan confirmed. "I'm doing a search of the closest resemblances."

"Send someone out-"

"No. It's not her. It's part of her game."Nikolas said, sitting in the chair. "She wants us to believe it's her, and while we're wasting time driving to Manhattan, she quietly slips out of the country."

"If she hasn't yet."Sonny said, resting on the couch.

Nikolas sighed, rubbing his hands against his face. "Can this call for a break?"

"I guess."

"Talking about something other than my missing son for a few minutes will be comforting."Nikolas confessed. "I hear you and my aunt are getting married."

Sonny smiled, pouring himself a drink. "Yeah, we are. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Not unless you have some sort of secret mission in getting her to marry you. You aren't doing this to just spite Carly, I assume?"

"Of course not. I love Alexis...I've told you that before. The thought of spending the rest of our lives together just makes sense."Sonny confessed, once again taking up his spot on the couch. "We're happy."

* * *

"So peach is out of the question?"Courtney asked, laughing.

"Yes, it's too..."

"Mellow?"Courtney asked, watching as Kristina was content in playing with her dolls on the floor. "Hey, Kristina...are you hungry?"

"A little. Why?"Kristina asked.

"Well...there's a nice snack waiting for us in the kitchen...do you want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Can I mommy?"

Alexis laughed, standing up as well. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. As long as you eat your lunch."She said.

"Don't worry."Kristina promised, swaying back and forth. "I _promise_."

"She sure does know how to be convincing, huh?"Courtney asked.

"I guess she learned that from me."

Just then, the sound of Spencer was heard over the baby monitor.

"Hold on just a second, Kristina...I have to check on Spencer."Courtney said.

"No, it's okay. Why don't you two just head on in? I'll go get him."Alexis offered, wanting to give aunt and niece some time together.

* * *

Sonny took a sip from his glass, comfortable for once in the conversation he was having. He wanted to make it clear to Nikolas that his intentions towards Alexis were true, and that he knew how much he loved her. "I mean it. And then of course there's the matter of you and my sister-"

"That we are taking slow. I love her, of course. But I would be lying if I said I didn't have certain hesitations when it came to the fact that our son is still missing."

"Hey, guys-"

"Yeah?"Sonny said, looking over at Stan.

"Well, I don't know if this is information you were looking for, but-"

"If it's anything pertaining to the case, tell us."Nikolas said.

Stan coughed, clicking the arrow down on the page, so he could get a better view of the information. "That's just it. I don't know if it does. It's suspicious enough, I guess."

"What is it?"Sonny asked, exhausted.

"A plane is scheduled to land here in Port Charles in less than twenty minutes."Stan said.

"So?"Nikolas said as he and Sonny headed over. "Planes come back and forth between countries all of the time."

"Yeah, but look-"He said, pointing to the screen. "Not all of them have Ric Lansing on board."


	25. In The Arms of Love

**Author's Note: Five Years. Five years ago this weekend...the magic that is Sexis reached its highpoint. Do you r****ealize how unvelievably sad and hard to believe that is-that it has been that long?-That it has been five years since we have seen Sonny and Alexis truly together, that in November, Kristina will be five?!? (A little dramatic, I know)...**

**So, in tribute, I know I have been meaning to update, but the time I have to write has been diluted as of late, but I needed to make time for this. So, to all of you out there...HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

**...And here's to any Sexis to come...**

* * *

"But Mommy..I'm not tired."Kristina whined as Alexis carefully tucked Kristina into bed that night. 

Alexis laughed, offering a smile. "I know, honey. But you need your sleep. You don't want to be grumpy tomorrow, do you?"

"No."Kristina said, cuddling lamby pie. "Can you tell Daddy to come in so I can tell him 'night?"

"I sure can. Good night, Kristina."Alexis replied, planting a kiss on her forehead. Stepping outside of the room, she saw Sonny in the hallway. "She wants you to go in...say goo night."

"I can do that."Sonny replied, nodding. "Are you-Are you feelin' okay?"

"Of course."She answered. "Why?"

Sonny shrugged, knowing what he had to tell her. "No reason. Um-So I'm gonna go in. I'll meet you downstairs."He said, watching as Alexis continued down the hall before entering their daughter's room. He studied her, eyes closed, smiling on the bed. She seemed happy, content-because as far as she knew, everything was right with the world. He couldn't help but wish that it was that way for him. "Well, you're asleep, so I'm just gonna go now-"

"Daddy..."Kristina said, laughing as she grabbed his hand. "I'm not asleep yet."

"Oh. Well, in that case-"He said, sitting next to her. "I came in to tell you good night. Is that okay?"

Kristina nodded, her brown hair wrinkling against the pillow. She sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

The move caused tears to fill Sonny's eyes. She had said it before, but in that moment, with Ric back in town, with her hugging him the way she was, the reality that he and Alexis were to marry-he wanted things to be perfect, to be right. They had to be. "I love you, too, Kristina. So much."He offered a squeeze, before pulling back. "You're getting to be a big girl, you know that, right?"

"Uh-huh. I'm almost as tall as Mikey now!"Kristina exclaimed.

Sonny chuckled, shaking his head. "Not quite, sweetheart. You've still got a way to go. But if you keep eating all of your vegetables, drinking your milk-"

"I'll be nice and strong?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, 'cause Mommy said-"

"Wait..you're taking nutrition advice from your mother?"Sonny asked, joking.

Kristina shifted on the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. "No. She just said the other day that I needed to eat my peas. Peas are veggies, right?"

"So you _have_ been listening to her. As long as you don't adopt her popcorn diet, I'm sure that everything will fine."Sonny said, sighing. "Now...I think it's time that you get to sleep."

"Okay..."Kristina said, reluctantly laying back down.

Sonny stood, giving her a kiss. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"You know, she's more and more like you every day."Sonny said as he walked downstairs.

"Really? And...you're complaining?"Alexis asked with a smiled.

He shrugged, walking towards her. "No. But you have to be aware that I will steadily be sneaking vitamins and fruits and vegetables into your daily diet."

"Why?"

"You know...health. No, big deal or anything."

She laughed, enjoying the free spirit she was feeling at the moment. The fact that they were able to joke, to just be themselves in a moment of trouble was proof enough that they would last, that it was meant to be. "And why is my health a sudden cause of concern?"

"It's not a sudden concern, Alexis. I've always cared about you."Sonny replied, his arms linking around her waist.

Alexis smiled, nodding. "Good to know. So-I hate to...heavy the mood, but how did-"

"That's...actually what I want to talk to you about."Sonny replied, feeling his happiness sink. Sitting on the couch next to her, he gratefully took her hand in his, running his thumb over her palm.

"Sonny?"

He nodded, trying to choose his words carefully. "I realize how upset you have been over the past few weeks...how you would desperately like to be happy, but with your nephew's son missing, I know it's put a great deal of stress on you. Especially if your...If Helena was the one responsible."

Alexis eyes grew darker, she herself dangling on what Sonny was saying. "What happened?"

"Nothing. At least that pertains directly. But something...someone, actually-"Sonny stopped, realzing that perhaps it wasn't as dramatic as it would seem. "Ric landed on a plane in Port Charles early this afternoon."

"What?"

It scared Sonny to think that what he said would actually cause Alexis to feel any further threatened. "It doesn't have to mean anything, Lex. He could be back here for a logical reason. But, judging the past-"

"It doesn't make sense. The way that he left, so sudden..."Alexis paused, unconciously chewing her lips. She turned her head towards Sonny, her eyes widening. "Sonny, you don't think-"

"Alexis-"

"No, Sonny. You know as well as I do that it's a possibilty. Not that it's truth, but we are coming up fruitless here. We need something to help us, and Ric could be it."

"...You want Ric to help us?"Sonny asked, suspiciously.

"Are you kidding me?"Alexis asked, the thought seeming foreign to her. In the short time that she and Ric had been married, it had been nothing but a rocky road, and the thoughts still worried her. Though he stayed in town, his visits quickly became less frequent, and Molly was eventually handed over to him. "Sonny, I want us to be safe. I want to live in a world that doesn't mean guards at every corner, sweeps of a building before we can even enter, a top notch security system that costs more than the actual price of the house. I just-I want safety."

Sonny put an arm around her shoulder, trying his best to reassure her. "And you do. I swear to you, if Ric comes anywhere near here, I will call the PCPD, or have Max take care of him...something to get him out of here."

She was quiet, as if she were contemplating. Alexis stared at the wall, deep in thought before Sonny saw her eyes avert back to his. "He has my daughter, Sonny. He has my daughter, and I don't-I can't-"She stopped, willing herself to keep control. "What if he was the one who took Nikolas and Courtney's son?"

Knowing the question was coming, Sonny should have been prepared with an answer. At a loss of words, Sonny shrugged his shoulders, trying to grasp at words to concole her. "He might have been."

"And where was he coming from?...How do you _know_?"

"Stan."Sonny replied. "He was...He ws coming back on a flight from Athens."

"I assume you don't mean Georgia?"Alexis asked, trying to hope otherwise.

He nodded. "Yeah."

A little surprised, but clearly seeing the connection, Alexis cleared her throat in an attempt to break the tension. "The Cassadines have a house in Greece. A mansion, actually. But a house."

* * *

The night ended on an anxious note, questions still lingering in the air. They had continued their conversation, barbing back and forth about the possibilities. Alexis was happy that she and Sonny could be open with such topics, but at the same time was wary, knowing that Ric was back in town. Sonny realized perhaps even more how much he loved her. Hearing the nervousness, the fear in Alexis' voice at the mention of the Cassadines struck something deep in him. He didn't want it to happen again. He wanted it to go away, to rid Alexis of the fear that was still rooted within her.

The next morning, Alexis was in the kitchen, frustratingly trying to cut a pancake that Sonny had cooked for Kristina. Seeing the issue, Sonny walked behind her, carefully resting his hands on her wrists. "Hey-"He whispered in her ear. "Let me take care of it."

Walking to the fridge, she poured herself a glass of orange juice, sitting at the table. "Today I'm going down to the courthouse."

"Why?"Sonny asked, concerned.

"To get a restraining order. Actually, I'm going to speak with a colleague of mine as a sort of consult. Despite everything that has happened in my life, I am still an attorney."

Setting a cup of coffee in front of her, Sonny sat on the side closest to her, opposite of Kristina. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Taking a sip, Alexis closed her eyes momentarily, breathing in the aroma. "Perfect."

"Timing or taste?"Sonny asked, reaching for her hand.

"Mmm...a combination of both. Is this a new blend?"She asked.

Nodding, Sonny laughed as syrup dripping from Kristina's lip. "Well, it's more of a twist on an original."

"Going back to basics?"

"They're what are important."

Alexis had to agree. In the midst of things, she needed to believe that, if anything, she had Sonny and Kristina to help her get through.

As they finished breakfast, Sonny spoke of what he and Kristina would do that morning, barring any weather problems. Meanwhile, Alexis focused on studying them, thinking to herself how lucky she was, coupled with the ideas she had to discuss once she arrived to the meeting.

On her wait out, Kristina squeezed her tight, giving her a kiss goodbye. "I'll be back in a while. Do you want me to call?"Alexis asked, for safety reasons.

"It's no problem, really. Kristina and I will be fine here."Sonny replied, telling her goodbye. "Just take care of yourself. It's a tough world out there."

"Trust me."Alexis replied, giving him a kiss. Sh let her lips linger, sighing in content. Walking away, she stopped at the door. "I know. But I'm a big girl. I am fully able to take care of myself."

Sonny watched her leave, knowing full well that it was true. He had known Alexis for a long time now, and through the process of their relationship, he knew she was anything but purposefully dependent on others. And as the man she loved, Sonny wouldn't have it any other way.


	26. Banding Together

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for any and all reviews...they help me, give me pointers and well-it means a lot. So, here's the next chapter. Everyone is involved in one way or another...and I will try and update as soon as posisble, possibly this weekend, but next week is finale week, and I haven't ha smuch inspiration. Still, this story is important to me...anyway, leave a review, please!**

* * *

After the courthouse, Alexis decided to stop at Kelly's for lunch before heading on home. When she walked in, she saw Sam by the counter. "Hi...Mike, can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Absolutely..."

Sam turned towards her, offering a smile. "Hey. You're...dressed up today."

"I was at the courthouse. A colleague of mine asked me to sit in, so I did."

"Cool...I'm baby sitting for Carly, so I'm picking up some lunch for the boys."Sam said as Mike handed her the bag. "I'll see you later?"

Alexis shrugged. "Sure. Hey, stop by later..Kristina was asking about you."

Sam left, promising that she would stop by to visit later on.

"Anything else I can get you?"Mike asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm kind of hungry..."Alexis said, giving Mike her order. As she ate, she thought about what would happen once she got home. She knew that Sonny would want to talk to her, that whatever was going on would need to be discussed as they had brushed past it the night before. When she finished eating, she gave Mike her money, heading out the door. Not paying attention, she felt herself bump into someone.

"Well..I was hoping I would run into you. But not like this."Ric said, offering a smile. "Hello, Alexis."

Alexis felt goosbumps rise as she willed herself to remain calm. "Ric. Hi. Listen, I have to go."

"Go where? It has been so long..."

"I'm aware of that, Ric, but I have to get home."Alexis said, trying to get past.

"Where is that, exactly? Because I drove past the house..it didn't look like anyone had been there for a while."

She knew better than to answer. "Everything is fine, Ric. I'll see you around."Alexis said, trying to push past the nervous fear she had.

* * *

Sonny hung up the phone, burying his face in his hands. He saw Nikolas and Courtney on the patio eating lunch with Kristina. He knew that eventually he would have to tell them, that he would have to break their shell. Sonny had made contact with people in Greece, and while he knew and was fully aware of the gamble, he felt that they would go. Nikolas and Sonny, that was. The thought of possibly even letting Helena anywhere near to Alexis caused anger to coarse through him. Walking to the bar, his hand wavered over the scotch, but he paused. He knew better and instead, poured himself some water.

"Sonny..."Alexis said, walking into the living room.

"Alexis-Alexis, what's wrong?"He asked, noticing the fact that her hands were shaking. Walking over to her, he slipped her purse strap off of her shoulder, rubbing her arms. "What happened?"

She shook her head firmly, standing straight. "I'm fine. Just...I..I stopped by Kelly's earlier, for some lunch. And you know, to see Mike. But um, I saw Ric. On the way out."

"Oh. What did he say to you?"Sonny asked, concerned. He watched as she took of her jacket, walking across the room.

Shaking her head, Alexis rubbed her arms before turning to face him. "He didn't really say anything. Just that he was hoping he would see me. And that he drove past where we used to live, but I didn't...didn't live there."Alexis said, acting as if she was shaking it off. "Look, it's nothing, really. He probably wanted me to see Molly. It'll be fine, Sonny."

"Did you tell him you live here?"Sonny asked, eyes full of concern.

"No, I didn't. But Sonny, he's your brother. He is bound to stop by here eventually."Alexis sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Alexis, you don't have anything to be sorry for."He insisted.

Offering a smile, Alexis shrugged. "I just get a little too dramatic about things."

"No, you don't. Alexis, this man...Ric, he took Nikolas' son. He took him to Greece, and-"

"What?"

Sonny looked between Alexis, Nikolas and Courtney, feeling a sense of desperation. "Listen...Courtney..."

"No, Sonny. What is going on? Ric?...Greece-"

"Courtney, just calm down, okay?...Nikolas?"Sonny asked, pleading with him for help.

Just as he was about to explain, Sam showed up with the boys, explaining that Carly had an appointment that day, and that she was watching them. After taking them out the porch, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of awkward situation she had walked into.

"So...Nikolas? Sonny?"Courtney asked, wanting to go back to teh subject at hand.

"Courtney, I love you..and I don't want you to be upset, so...sit down. This is something worth explaining."Nikolas insisted.

"I would think so."She replied, laughing sarcastically.

"Stan was doing some searching...investingating anything suspicious. He found that Ric had...Ric was coming back on a flight from Athens. After investigation..."He shifted, barely sitting on the couch. "Look, Sonny and I...we're going...tomorrow night. Courtney, I know that everything is happening fast, and you probably have more questions than answers. But don't you get it? This...This is happening. Our son is out there, and we're going to find him."

* * *

The next day began as usual. Sonny, Alexis and Kristina woke up for breakfast. They discussed what was happening that day among other things. Kristina got dressed and watched a cartoon on TV while Sonny and Alexis discussed the trip.

"You get the fact that I want to go, right? Sonny, you are going to be an ocean away...and now? Now that Ric is...here in town, for whatever reason."Though she was trying to hide her worry, Alexis knew it was impossible. "What if something happens?"

"It won't. I promise you. Max will be by you twenty-four seven. If you need anything...just tell him."

"But what about you? You're going to an entire other continent, that has an entire other set of problems, and dangers, and issues. Sonny, I realize how important this is. Believe me, this is my nephew's son, my sister in law's...future sister in law's..."Alexis paused, trying to breathe.

"Easy. Hey-"Sonny rubbed her cheek, offering a smile. "Everything is gonna be okay. Alexis?..."He nudged her, trying to get her to look at him. "I love you. When I get back, we're doing this, okay? Hey-"

Alexis smiled, eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. I'll be back."

Nikolas knocked on the door, clearing his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but the jet is waiting."

Sonny nodded, shrugging. "I love you. I'll be back."

Alexis leaned in, giving him a kiss. She knew that they were doing the right thing, that they were going to save Steven. But still, she was reluctant to pull away. Loving Sonny was something that made her realize that reailty. "Just..."

"Alexis?"Nikolas walked foward, offering a consoling embrace. "We will be safe. Everything is in the top tier of security...Sonny and I are going to be in good hands."

Nodding, Alexis watched Sonny say goodbye to Kristina. She wrapped her arms around herself, pleading with herself to stay strong. She remembered Nikolas' words, knowing full well that she had to believe them.

She saw Kristina standing by the door, and walked towards her. "Hey sweetie, what do you say we go grab some pizza?"

"Pizza?"Kristina asked, feigning excitement.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I could call Carly and ask if Micheal and Morgan could come."Alexis suggested, knowing that she was doing the right thing. At that moment, banding together was the only option, because she knew that if there was anyone who understood her and how she was feeling, it was Carly. Alexis just hoped she wouldn't end up regretting it.


	27. On The Brink

**Author's Note: I know. I know that I waited, when I said it would be up. Still, I think this story truly deserves the time that I give it-and these past few weeks..well, I'm out of school now. I'll have plenty of time to update, and while I can't say there will be an overload, this will definately start being updated more. **

**So yes, this chapter...to be honest, it's mostly Alexis/Carly. I don't know how you guys feel about that, but what with Sonny and Nikolas going off to find baby Steven, I felt that it was needed..but never fear, Sonny and Nik DO make an appearance towards the end (Because I just couldn't leave you guys hanging, right?;) )...Anyway, read and review, please!**

* * *

Alexis stared out at the water, watching as the boats drifted. She knew she should be with Kristina, Michael and Morgan. But for now, Sam was with them. For now, they were happy getting pizza sauce all over, probaby spilling root beer all over the table. She knew Sonny leaving was going to be hard-she never expected it to be as hard as it was. The tapping of feet on the docks told her someone else was there. Looking up, she saw Carly headed towards her.

"Alexis...I was...I was headed over to see Courtney. Wyndemere can be a pretty scary place all alone."She said, standing in front of the bench. Sighing, she sat down next to her. "So...Jax and I went to the doctor today."She said, trying for a slightly lighter topic of conversation.

"Anything new on the baby?"Alexis asked, glad for the invitation.

Moving her hair out of her face, Carly nodded. "Perfectly healthy. Which I guess canbe expected now that Jax is trying to convince me to remove frozen pizza from my diet. It's not gonna happen."

Laughing, Alexis turned her head towards her. "Well, Congratulations I guess then. Are you coming over tonight?...Sonny said something-"

"I don't know."Carly replied, the somber feeling returning again. "Alexis, if...I mean...Sonny and Nikolas are going to find him. Everything will turn out fine. But it's okay to miss them when they're gone. So, if you..."Carly trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. "If you feel like talking or something...I'm here."

Alexis swallowed, knowing what the invitation was worth. "Thank you, Carly."She said, taking a deep breath. "The launch is here. I guess I'll see you later, then?"

Carly stood, nodding. "Yeah. Later."

* * *

That night, Sam and Jason came over to Greystone for dinner. Alexis didn't cook, but after Max suggested they order something from the PC Grille, he went quickly to get it. 

The silence filtered in carefully as they ate out on the terrace. "Mommy?"Kristina said, licking the barbecue sauce off of her fingers.

"Yes?"Alexis answered.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?"She asked, picking up her drink.

"Sure. Which one do you wanna see?"Alexis asked, taking the tub of macoroni and cheese from Sam.

"I don't know. Can I go look?"Kristina asked, getting up from the table.

"Hey Kristina?"Sam offered, bringing the girl back to the table. "Why don't we finish dinner first?...There's Cheesecake for dessert..."

"Cheesecake?!"Kristina asked, scooting her chair back to the table.

Jason laughed, looking over at Alexis. "So can we open it now?"

"I don't see why not."She replied, sending a thankful glance in Sam's direction. "Strawberry...yum."

Kristina giggled, watching as Jason carefully cut the cheesecake. The door opened, Max coming towards them. "Ms.Davis...Carly and the boys are here."

"Thank you, Max...let them know we're out here...And Max?"She added as he stepped back inside.

He smiled, nodding. "Right. I'll get them, Alexis."

"So you're living here and Max still hasn't gotten used to calling you Alexis?"Sam asked.

Alexis laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, well...I guess it takes some getting used to. The years that I was Sonny's lawyer, he insisted on calling me by my last name."She said as Carly, Michael and Morgan appeared in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hi...Michael...just wanted to stop by on our way home. But you guys are eating, so-"

"Have you guys eaten yet?"Alexis asked, glad for the extra company. "There's plenty more left."

"Can we, mom?"Michael asked, hoping it didn't seem like he was inviting himself.

Alexis nodding, making room for them at the table. "Max...stopped by the Grille. We've got all kinds of stuff...just take your pick."

"Take out."Carly added with a smile. "My favorite."

"Mine too."Morgan added, making a fist around his fork.

"Hey, easy on the barbecue sauce, buddy..."Jason said, wiping at his mouth. "It's good enough already."

Sam poured them drinks, clapping her hands against her jeans. "Does anyone else need anything?"

"Nope. I think we're good."Michael said, settling down to eat his dinner.

Carly looked over at Alexis, who at present seemed content in stirring the strawberry sauce on top of her cheesecake. "Are you sure it's okay that we stay?...Jax left this afternoon for a business trip, and the boys and I were just going to make chicken nuggets at home..."

"It's fine, Carly. Really, you guys can stay."Alexis replied.

"Can they stay tonight?"Kristina asked.

"Sweetie...this place may be big, but the boys and I have somewhere to be tomorrow morning."Carly replied, knowing that Alexis needed the night to compose herself. "But I tell you what..we can have a picnic tomorrow afternoon in the park. Is that okay?"

"You can bring that one game you got, Kristina."Michael added.

"Sounds fun to me."Sam said, hoping to convince her on Alexis' behalf.

Alexis smiled, staring at the family around her. Everyone seemed happy, content. Morgan had barbecue sauce on his face, Michael and Kristina were talking about the game Sonny had bought her, Kristina asking him to bring his remote control car. Carly was trying to clean Morgan's face, and Jason and Sam stood, his arm around her shoulder. Everything seemed happy, complete. Still, she knew that something-someone-was missing.

* * *

Their feet sounded quietly on the stone walkway, neither bothering to say a word. Nikolas led the way, past the marble fountain, up to the large oak doors, adorned entirely with gold fixtures, a gargoyle knocker on either door.

"Grandmother is probably upstairs with him now..I highly doubt she'd open the door either way."Nikolas said, standing on the step.

"If this is you trying to make me feel better, it's not going to work."Sonny replied.

Nikolas stifled back a laugh, knowing that it wasn't the time. He had notified authorities that there might be a problem, and he'd call them if there was any news. "Well, I can certaintly guarantee you that coming here won't end badly. Courtney will get her baby back...our son is in here. And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."


	28. Whatever Gets you Through Today

**Author's Note: I don't want to sound delusional, and I realize that I probably come off that way just a little. Anyway, Sexis. On our screens. Alone, in a scene. And they seem to be getting more and more friendly. Tell me I'm not the only one who sees this? **

**Anyway, on to the story, right? This focuses more on Alexis again, but trust me-Sonny will be very important as well. With that said, please leave me a review. Thanks!**

* * *

_The hall was dark, dimly lit as Sonny made his way down. Checking a doorway, he found the room empty. As he made his way further, he heard footsteps behind him. Stopping, the sound stopped, so he thought nothing of it an continued._

_He opened the door to another room, looking around. "Nikolas?"He called, realizing he had come upon the nursery. "Hello?"Sonny called, again hearing movement._

_"I'm afraid you're too late, Mister Corinthos. Nikolas has...regretfully...met his penance for coming here unannounced."_

_Sonny froze, feeling the gun at his side._

_"I wouldn't try that. You see, a Cassadine...always comes prepared. Unfortunately, Nikolas came prepared with you. A mobster. A worthless waste of breath."She said, tracing his shoulder with one single, red nail. "It's only fitting that Natasha would have chosen you."_

_"Leave Alexis alone."Sonny said, wanting to spin at her. _

_Smiling, a shiny, silver knife was produced. "Very well then. It looks like you, her knight in shining armor will have to pay the price..."With that, the knife wedged into him, causing him to collapse._

Gasping, Alexis sat straight up in bed, looking around frantically. Struggling to regain her breath, she realized that it had all been a dream. She looked over at Sonny's pillow, feeling a tear sting her eyes as she saw he wasn't there. Tossing the comforter off, Alexis walked to the window, staring up at the sky. Wrapping her arms around herself, Alexis prayed that wherever Sonny was, he'd be safe.

It wasn't the first dream she'd had about him, and everytime she did, they always seemed to end the same way. Sonny laying on the ground, lifeless. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Alexis turned the door, planning on going downstairs for a glass of water before returning to bed. As she made her way, Kristina appeared in her path.

"Mommy..."She sighed, tired. "I can't sleep."

"You can't? Me neither, sweetie."Alexis said, wrapping her in a tight hug. "I tell you what, why don't we go to the kitchen and find something to drink?"

Kristina nodding, grabbing Alexis' hand.

When they reached the kitchen, Alexis took down two glasses, pouring them both a cup of water. "So why can't you sleep?"

Sighing, Kristina took a gulp from her glass. "I don't know. I just woke up, and I went to the bathroom to splash my face. And now I can't fall back to sleep."

"I know how you feel. I had a bad dream."Alexis confessed, knowing it was no use to try and keep it from her.

"What was it about?"Kristina asked, curious.

"Well-"Alexis began, not entirely expectin that question. "It was...it was kind of scary. But it's important to realize and remember that it was only a dream."

"But sometimes dreams come true, right?"Kristina asked, oblivious to what Alexis has dreamed about.

Nodding, Alexis grasped her glass tightly as they sat at the kitchen table. "That's true. But in order for them to come true, you have to want them to. And I don't...I don't want it to."

"Okay."Kristina said, taking another sip from her water. Setting the glass back on the table, she sighed, biting her lip.

"Is something wrong, Kristina?"Alexis asked, worried.

"When's Daddy coming back?"The question came, suddenly silencing everything else.

The glass in her hand, Alexis took a gulp, letting it slide down her throat before trying to answer. "When he can. Daddy is busy with Nikolas right now, and some of the guards-"

"But Max is here, with us."Kristina said.

"That is true. But there are more than Max. And Milo. It'll be fine, sweetie. He'll be back soon."Alexis said, needing to believe it herself. The thought of Sonny possibly not returning caused an ache within her.

Swinging her bare feet against the tile of the floor, Kristina seemed to take it as an answer.

"You miss him, don't you?"Alexis asked, a sad smile on her face.

Kristina nodded, propping her head against her hand on the table.

Sighing, Alexis rubbed the top of Kristina's head. "Me too. Come on, why don't we go back to bed? We can have cereal before that picnic..."

"Okay..."Kristina said, standing from the table.

"Hey, sweetie?"Alexis said, opening her arms for a hug. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"I know, Mom. I love you."Kristina said, sitting herself on Alexis' lap. She rested her head on her shoulder, content in just being near her, being safe and protected. Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

Nikolas walked, defeated out of the final room at the end of the hall. "They're not here."He said.

"They're not here? What do you mean they're not here?"Sonny asked, sounding desperate. "We came all the way here to find an empty house?"

"I don't know, Sonny. You think I like that? We've been in every room, and any sign-save the nursery-that my son was ever here is gone."Nikolas said, rubbing his face exhaustedly with his hands. "When Ric was here he had to have tipped Grandmother off somehow, and now they have moved."

"How many houses does your family have?"Sonny quipped. "Does this place have tunnels? What are the chances?"

"None, boss."A guard known as Gino said. "We've scoured the outer grounds, the stables. Noone can be found."

Sonny sighed, thinking of Courtney. Of his sister, and of how saddened and hurt she'd be at home. "We're not leaving until we find Stephen. We flew all the way out here..."

"I want to find him just as much, if not more than you do, Sonny. While I admit that it looks bad now, there's always somehwere we can look."Nikolas confessed.

"Where? Is there someplace else around here she might have taken him?"Sonny asked, pressing him for information.

Nikolas shook his head, hand on his hip. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a Cassadine. You should know all the codes and addresses and whatever-"

"I know, Sonny! However, she'd know that we'd be looking. Therefore she'd go to a place we wouldn't expect..."Nikolas said, his eyes growing dark.

Sonny stared at him suspiciously. He turned to Gino. "Are you sure you've searched everywhere? There's no sign of the baby?"

Gino nodded. "Yes, Boss. There was so sign of the Cassadine baby or Mrs.Cassadine either, sir."

"It's possible-"Nikolas said, rubbing the weariness from his face.

"What? What is possible?"Sonny asked.

Nikolas shook his head, sighing. "She knew I'd come looking. That I wouldn't stop until I found my son. That I'd be so far into it, I'd leave."

"Leave?"Sonny asked, frowning. "You're...You're talking about Wyndemere?"He asked.

Nodding, Nikolas began pacing. "It just doesn't make sense. It didn't make sense before. But I see it now. She lost Courtney when Manny took her, to get advantage of you. But she had her son, she had the Cassadine heir. Still, she had to cover her tracks. She found someone, who happened to look exactly like the woman that I love, who just happened to be pregnant...the woman had no chance..."

Sonny, concerned, walked in front of him, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Slow down. I get that you're working all of this out in your head, but you need to stay calm. Okay?"

"I know."Nikolas said, taking a deep breath. "But Grandmother won't be satisfied until Courtney is completely gone. She knows that the only people at Wyndemere now are a few guards, Mrs.Lansbury, and-"

"Courtney."Sonny said, the thought fully sinking in.

"She doesn't want to risk the possibility of another Cassadine heir that would be without her "proper" grooming. It's horrible."Nikolas said, feeling at a loss.

"Maybe. Maybe, but aren't there any other places? Hide outs, spas, something? A yacht, maybe?"Sonny asked. "We can't always assume, Nikolas."

"A house. It's-it's on the country side, we'd go there sometimes in the summer. But we haven't been there in years..."He said.

"Okay. Well, you...go there."

Nikolas looked up at him, a determined look in his eye. "You want to go back?"

Sonny shrugged. "You know guards, and people, and house formats and...whatever...better than I do. I'd be better off helping things back in Port Charles."

"If you hear anything-"

"I'll tell you. You'll be the first one to know."

* * *

Alexis woke up the next morning, Kristina curled up next to her. She smiled, lost for a moment. For a moment, she believed she would walk downstairs and Sonny would be making breakfast. He'd set a plate in front of her, and they'd be happy. Still, as sleep gradually faded from her eyes, she knew it was all a fantasy. Shifting, she began to get up, hoping to take a shower before Kristina woke up.

Letting the water run over her, she took a minute to truly think about everything. How much life had changed, how much more important everything seemed to be. She and Sonny were happier-or at least more content that they had ever been. And to ice the cake, she and Carly were at least on speaking terms. While she wasn't sure how long that one would last, Alexis was glad that their family seemed to be working.

As she finished her shower, she wiped the fog off of the mirror, she let out a sigh. Whenever Kristina was around, she had to try her best to keep up appearances. Smile whenever possible, nod and try her best to keep Kristina happy. It was the moments in the quiet that made her realize. It was the reason she tried to keep them to a minimum. Getting dressed, Alexis made her way downstairs to find Kristina sitting on the floor, coloring a picture at the table.

"Good morning..what are you coloring?"Alexis asked, sitting on the couch beside her.

"A house. See?"Kristina declared, pulling the book up so Alexis could see.

"Very good. Ooh, what color will the car be?"She asked, pointing a to a drawing of a car.

"You pick."Kristina said, picking the box of crowns up so she could grab one.

Alexis looked around, trying find a good color. "How about...cerulean blue?"She asked, reading the name as she pulled it out.

Kristina took it, greatfully finishing her picture. "There. Oh, and my name..."

"Wow. You're an artist. An artist who is still wearing her pajamas..."She laughed, shrugging. "That makes it more fun when you eat. Or do you want to go to Kelly's to see Grandpa Mike?"

"Ooh, can we?"She asked, smiling.

Alexis let a hand fall on Kristina's shoulder, amazed in that moment of how much she did truly resemble Sonny. "I should have known better. Well, I guess it sounds like a plan to me-"Alexis said, just as the phone rang. "Oh, well..I'll get that. And you, Kristina...can go upstairs and get dressed."She said, tickling her.

Kristina laughed, pulling away before running upstairs.

"Hey, be careful on the stairs, Kristina. I don't want you to fall-"Alexis said, answering the phone with a grin. "Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice."Sonny said, riding in the back of his limo. "Listen, Alexis..."

Alexis gripped the desk, desperately reaching for the chair. Sitting down, she nodded. "Did something happen? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know yet. Listen, I'm back in town. There was another development, and well...we don't have all the details yet."Sonny said, staring out the window.

"Are you and Nikolas-"

"That's the thing. I can't-I can't go into detail yet. But Nikolas is still in Greece, he found another spot. Look, I just...what were you and Kristina planning to do today?"He asked, trying to find a way to break it to her the best way he knew how.

"Well, we were about to head out the door. We were going to Kelly's for breakfast-Kristina wanted to see Mike. And later, Carly mentioned a picnic with the boys in the park, and said we were welcome to come."Alexis said, sensing something was up. "Sonny, I can't help unless you tell me what's going on."

"I know. And I'm sorry that I'm not entirely clear on everything that's happening. Look, just..."He said, rubbing the tension in his neck. "Whatever you do, don't go to Wyndemere. And if you run into Ric, try and guage...you know what? Just try and avoid him. Stay safe, Lex. I can't-I can't lose you."

"Lose me?"Alexis asked, wearli gripping the reciever. "Sonny, why would you-"

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home, okay? I promise you."Sonny said, his voice never wavering. "Alexis?"

Nodding, Alexis closed her eyes, trying her best to breathe. "I'm okay. Sonny?"

"What is it, Lex?"

Alexis took a deep breath, not knowing what else to say. "Just...stay safe."


	29. When You Need Me

**Author's Note: I realize how addicted I'm becoming again...which is kind of sad actually, and I could be wrong. But is it possible we'll see our couple on screen again soon-perhaps as more than well, Krissy's parents? We can only hope.**

**Review, please!**

* * *

Alexis tossed the ball towards Kristina and Michael before turning to take a sip from her lemonade.

"Alexis?"Carly came, studying her face.

Raising an eyebrow, Alexis turned towards her. "Is something wrong?"

The question came out of curiousity, but as Carly sat on the park bench, she saw something familiar in her eyes. "Nevermind."

"Okay. Are you sure?"Alexis asked, turning to watch Morgan kick the ball towards Kristina, who picked it up, handing it to Michael. "Because if soemthing's-"

"Have you heard from Jax?"Carly asked, laughing nervousily. "I know, I know...I shouldn't be the one asking. But with the baby, I guess I hoped he'd call."

Alexis offered a smile in understanding. "He'll call."She replied. Sighing, she nodded. "Sonny called."

"Sonny called?"Carly asked, running her hand over her stomach, feeling the baby move.

"This morning. It was good...to hear from him."Alexis admitted. Staring at the kids playing again, she suddenly shook her headm laughing a little.

"Alexis?"Carly asked, sensing something was up.

"I was just thinking. You know, about the past year or so. Well, eight months...something. Things have changed."Alexis said, sighing. The wind stirred her hair as she brought her hand up, brushing it away. Looking at Carly, she shrugged. "This may have never happened."

Carly looked at her, knowing full well what she meant. "You've got a point."

"You're agreeing with me?"Alexis asked, feigning surprise.

"Not so rare this days, is it?"Carly asked, smiling a little. She was about to speak again when her phone rang. "Oh, it's...can you-"

"Watch them, of course."Alexis replied, watching as Carly stepped away a little to speak with Jax.

* * *

Sonny stood in the doorway of Wyndemere, watching as Courtney sat on the sofa. "Courtney..."

Courtney turned towards him, a surprised look on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Nikolas..."

"I was. Has anyone been here?"He asked, knowing he shouldn't scare her.

"What do you mean? Why would someone have-"

"Nevrmind."Sonny spoke, rubbing his breath to relieve tension. "Just...is there anywhere you can-"Sonny stopped, watching as his sister stood. "Court...Courtney, just-"

"What's happening, Sonny? You just show up here without some announcement, and now you're being cryptic. Noone's been here, minus the staff."Courtney said, not willing to sit until she knew what was happening.

Sonny took a deep breath, ringing his hands together. He looked up at her, knowing she was hurting. It wasn't any secret that he was, too. The call to Alexis had calmed him a little, but it didn't stop him from worrying about the situation. Looking at the wall, he rested his hand against his hip. "Nothing's going on. I was...worried about you."

"Is Nikolas back, too?"Courtney asked, wondering why she hadn't heard from him.

"No, not yet."

"So where's my son?"Courtney asked. When Sonny didn't reply, she felt a sense of panic. "Sonny?"

"I don't...I don't have any answers for you right now. Anything that you would be happy with. For right now, we just need to stay calm."He said, knowing that nothing he could say would truly console her.

Courtney staring at him, taking a deep breath. "Thank you. For...trying."

"Listen to me...Courtney-"Sonny said, his voice slowly steadying. "We'll find him."

"So..."Courtney said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why are you back? If-If you didn't find him. Why is Nikolas...still there, but you aren't?"

Sonny lowered his head, knowing the question was coming. "It's complicated."

"Isn't it always? If something is happening, shouldn't I know?"Courtney asked, hoping in the moment for any form of an answer.

* * *

"Take your shoes...off...Kristina. I didn't know there would be mud."Alexis said, slipping off her coat. "And I'm sure your dad...would not be happy if you tracked mud all over the carpet."

"Is he coming back?"Kristina asked, biting her lip as she hopped onto the sofa, barefoot.

"Yes, yes, he's...he will be."Alexis replied, wrapping an arm around her. "So...do you want to play a game?"

"Can I pick?"Kristina asked, lifting her hair from her shoulder. "Pleeease?"

Alexis laughed, aware of how hard it was to resist anything Kristina wanted. "Sure. What'll it be?"

Kristina brought her knees to her chest, thinking. "Candyland!"

"Candyland, huh? Well, how could I say no?"Alexis asked, smiling. "Can you go grab it from the closet?"

Kristina bit her lip, in that moment looking so much like her mother. Jumping off of the couch, she ran for the stairs. "Okay!"

* * *

Sonny had attempted to calmly explain the situation to Courtney, all the while knowing how his guards were scanning the grounds of Wyndemere. Sitting on the sofa, he had just returned from speaking with them to find Courtney missing. "Courtney?...Courtney, are you-"He said, standing to head for the hall in search of her. "Courtney?"

A muffled sound was heard at the end of the hall, and going against judgement, headed down to see, hoping she'd be okay.

* * *

"If you say a word..."

"How did you..."Courtney asked, staring at the form in her arms. Her eyes widened, swallowing hard.

A smile broke out across her face, referring to the child. "He is quite a character, isn't he?"

"What are you doing here? You know that...people are-"

"Looking for me? I wouldn't assume otherwise, dear. As for how I came in...well, I am a Cassadine. You, however aren't. So if I told you..."

"Shut up. Just..."Courtney said, searching the room for any form of a weapon. When Sonny left the room to speak with the guards, she decided to change, perhaps in an attempt to help with the search. If anything, to leave until all was better. She backed up to the desk, grabbing a letter opener.

Helena smiled, looking down on Stephen. "I thought you'd like to see him one last time."

"One last time? What do you mean?"Courtney asked, her voice shaky.

"This is exactly why he will be raised by me, not you or Nikolas. Nikolas would have been a wonderful child, and I'm sure that Spencer will...enjoy you as his mother. But this child...is so much more special."Helena said, watching the fear in teh younger woman's eyes. "So..."

"Give me _my_ son."Courtney warned.

"Or what? Your...thug of a brother will hurt me? I'm afraid he won't be capable of doing that."

Courtney clutched the letter opener behind her back, swallowing hard. She wondered where Sonny was, and if he'd arrive soon enough. "What are you going to do?"

One of her guards appeared in the doorway, needle in arm. She nodded to him, sighing.

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything..."Courtney asked, staring at her son in Helena's arm, silently wondering why he wasn't crying. She moved the letter opener, stepping closer to her.

"I wouldn't do that."Helena's guard spoke. He walked forward, adjusting the needle.

She screamed, struggling in his arms. Feeling the needle, she winced, crying out again, the room darkening around her.

* * *

"Two purple and...I win."Kristina said, moving her pawn to the winning cicle.

"You won again?"Alexis laughed, shuffling the cards. "Do you want to play again?"She asked, looking up as Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Alexis..."

"Can you put the game up, Kristina?"Alexis asked, noting the way he stood. Walking towards him he frowned. "Jason?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "I got a call from the hospital. Sonny...I don't know the whole story, but I know that he and Courtney are there."

"They're there?...Is he okay?"Alexis asked, worried.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't-"Alexis paused. "How's Courtney?"

"He didn't know. He said he went in the room to see someone hurting her...she was fighting..."Jason said. "Sam's out in the hall if you want to go..."

"Stephen. Did they-"

Jason nodded as Kristina came back down the stairs.

"Kristina...Sam's here."

"Sam's here?"Kristina asked, sounding excited. She looked out in the hall, running towards her sister.

Sam appeared, Kristina tugging at her. "Um...Kristina-"

"Sweetie, I'll be back okay. I need to go somewhere really quick."Alexis said, kneeling down in front of her,

"Alexis?"Jason said as she grabbed her bag, heading for the door. "He...he sounded rough. Just...be careful."

* * *

She stood in the doorway, watching as Robin monitored him. Waiting, she nodded as she saw her exit. "What happened?...Is he okay?"

Robin nodded, sighing. "He'll be okay. He needed stitches for a wound, but he won't talk about it."With that, she headed off.

Alexis stood in the doorway, looking at him. She saw how tired he was, yet wasn't willing to admit. She knew he'd fought, and was determined to help him somehow-it was what they did. "So..."She began, crossing her arms after shutting the door. Walking towards his bed, she saw the look on his face. "You're here."

"I'm here."

She saw his smile, finding it just as giddy as before, but knew better than to fall for it. If anyone could get it out of him, Alexis hoped that she could. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"


	30. Hold on to Me

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. This chapter isn't too long, and it does take place entirely inside of the hospital, but I've been in the need to right some good Sexis scenes, and so that's what happened. Nik isn't back YET...but he will be very soon, I promise.**

**Review, please! They're what keep me going.**

* * *

Sonny stared back at her, tired, but knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep until he answered her question. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Do you realize how worried I was? Jason and Sam show up, Sam ready to just...watch Kristina. Which, believe me, I am thankful for. But Jason-Jason says you're in the hospital. For what? What happened?"Alexis asked, not caring in the moment how worried she sounded. Seeing Sonny in the hospital bed, clearly looking worn out, a bandage on the left side of his forhead and an arm set in a sling, Alexis couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the reality that he was indeed there again.

Wincing, Sonny tried to resettle himself on the bed. "I went to Wyndemere. I thought that it was possible that Helena was there."

After he didn't speak much more, Alexis inched closer to the bed, almost as if she were afraid of what he would say. "Sonny-"

"Courtney went to change. I had the guards search the grounds, as did I. The tunnels, stables, everything. She was..she was nowhere to be found. Until I went back inside only to realize that Courtney still hadn't finished changing. I heard someone screaming, loudly..."

"Sonny-"Alexis repeated, brushing her fingertips against his hand that wasn't in a sling. She could tell by the look in his eyes that something had clearly happened, that what he saw was hard for him, and didn't want to press the issue much further. "It's okay. You can...rest. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"As reassuring as that is, I can't do that."Sonny said wearily, rubbing his free thumb against hers. "Robin says I have a concussion from when I fell. And this-"He continued, feebly trying his best to gesture to his arm. "Is cracked from when the guard tried his best to break my arm. That and, I'd feel better knowing that you're safe here, too."

Alexis blinked back tears that had filtered into her eyes. She had Sonny back, and as far as she knew Courtney and baby Stephen were being taken care of as best as the hospital could. While Sonny may have looked bruised and worn she knew very well that he'd be okay. They were always stronger when they were together and this time wouldn't be any different. "Does Nikolas know?"She asked, knowing he was still overseas.

"No, actually. I was planning on telling him, but-"Sonny was stopped when Alexis brought a finger to his lips.

She offered a smile, shrugging. "I'll let him know. Okay? Listen, I know that things are better, that this insane...thing...is done. Well, as far as I know. As long as all of you are safe, that's what matters."Alexis said, satisfied with the answer she had gotten. "But how did you manage to get here when-"

Sonny sighed, knowing he should have expected that question. "Honestly, I'm not even sure of the whole story. But from what I do know...one of the Wyndemere staff notified the PCPD of what happened, they heard screaming and were fully aware of what was happening. Somehow we were all able to make it..."Noting the look in her eyes, Sonny grabbed her hand. "She's in custody. She's...being transferred to a maximum security facility. But from what Mac could tell me before I blacked out, she was roughed up, too. And the guy that did all this to me? He didn't get off so easy."

Knowing who he had been referring to, Alexis offered a nod. "I missed you."

"Being without you wasn't so easy either, Lex."Sonny offered, his dimples still managing to break through all of the pain. "I'll be okay."

"I'm glad to hear that."Alexis offered, leaning forward to kiss him, slowly allowing her lips to linger against his. The reality of how much she had missed him, how much she needed him-and in turn, how much he had missed and needed her, washed over them. Pulling back, Alexis' free hand gingerly brushed the bandage that occupied his forehead. "Are they planning on keeping you overnight?"She asked, taking back her worrying side.

"You'd probably have to ask one of the doctors. But I can't sleep, so..."Sonny said, shrugging. "If I do, I'd need company."

Alexis smiled, rubbing his cheek. "I'll go check on Courtney and the baby. I'll come back here after I've called Nikolas, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."Sonny replied, smile evident on his face. "I promise I won't fall asleep."

Planting a kiss on his cheek before heading to the door, she turned again to face him. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Courtney was drifting in and out of sleep when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."She said, trying her best to appear composed. "Alexis."She whispered, coughing.

"How are you feeling?"Alexis asked, shutting the door.

"I guess you could say I've felt better. How's Sonny?"She asked.

Alexis nodded, standing at the foot of her bed. "Tired. He'll be better, though."

"That's good."Courtney replied, adjusting the hospital bracelet as it rubbed against her wrist. It was then that Alexis saw the gauze that wrapped around her hand. Seeing her line of sight, Courtney sighed. "A letter opener. I...grabbed it when I saw Helena. It was stupid to think that it could do anything, seeing as she had my son, but..."

"You did what you could."Alexis replied. "I was...I was going to call Nikolas. To-to tell him that Stephen was found. But under the circumstances, I figured it would have been better to see you first, so I would at least have something to tell him."

Courtney smiled sleepily, the drugs that Helena's men had filled her with still keeping an effect. "Could you tell him that I love him?"She asked.

Alexis nodded, smiling. "Absolutely. Have you seen..."

"Not yet. They said that they'd bring him in to see me as soon as the drugs wore off, but considering the fact that they weren't entirely sure of what they were, it's hard to tell."Courtney replied, a sad look evident in her eyes. "Could you go and see?"

Nodding again, Alexis moved the hair out of Courtney's eyes before offering a smile. "Everything will be fine. I should go, you need your rest."She said, and with a wave, she went in the direction of the pediatrics unit, before finally calling her nephew. It had taken a while to sink in-the reality that everyone was safe again. They had spent so much time fighting, so much time searching. Now that everyone was back together, Nikolas was waiting for the jet to be fueled so he could head back to the states, Alexis finally had an oppurtunity to breathe.

Taking a moment to rest against the wall near the elevators, Alexis nursed the cup of coffee she had purchased from the cafeteria. She knew she'd need it if she planned on staying in Sonny's room that night. Adjusting her purse strap, Alexis heard someone call her name. "Jax...you're back?"

He smiled, nodding. "The meetings ended earlier than I expected. Carly has an appointment downstairs, and I heard what happened. Is everything okay?"

Alexis shrugged, moving the cup from one hand to the other. "It's getting there. I'm sure that it will take a while for everything to really sink in, but I'm sure we'll work it out."

"That's good to hear."Jax replied, offering a hug. The boquet that he had been hiding behind his back was revealed.

"Those are for Carly."Alexis said, straightening out the plastic that held the roses.

He smiled, shrugging. "She actually doesn't know I'm here. I saw Robin and she told me...apparently Carly's not here yet, so I wanted to check in with you first. Could I...ask you a question?"

"Sure."Alexis replied, taking another sip from her coffee.

"What's going on between you two? I got her messages, and when she mentions you she sounds...happy. Are you two...friends?"Jax asked, a smirk shining through his eyes.

Shrugging, Alexis let out a laugh. "I guess you could say that. We break all the rules."

Shaking his head, Jax chuckled. "Surprises happen, I suppose. Anyway..."He said, waving the roses in the air. "I've got to go see Carly...her appointment should be soon."With that, Jax left.

* * *

When Alexis got back to Sonny's room, a doctor was in performing tests, so she chose to wait outside until he was done. Once she managed to get inside, she sat in the chair next to his bed not wanting to disturb the mood that was in the room.

"You didn't get me one?"Sonny asked, noting the way Alexis fumbled with the lid of her coffee.

"What?...Oh. I could...I mean, I don't know if you're allowed to, but we always make our own rules, anyway."Alexis said, setting her cup down on the table. "Did you want some?"

"I have everything I need."Sonny replied, reaching out to touch her. If anything, he needed to know she was there, that she was okay. "Is Nikolas coming?"

"Yes, he's...well, the last that I heard he was waiting on the jet to be fueled so he could get back here. I saw your nephew."Alexis offered, trying to think of something lighter to talk about.

Sonny smiled, laughing a little. "How is he?"

"Good. He looks good. Unscathed, actually...which is...good considering who held him for so long. I'm-"

"Rambling?"Sonny asked, finding it amusing. "It's okay."

She offered a sigh, reaching agains for her coffee. With his un-slinged hand, Sonny caught her hand. Staring back at him, Alexis could see that he wanted to say something, but she was to distracted to say anything. "I'm fine."She choked.

"It's good to know. Alexis? I'm gonna be fine. As soon as I'm out of here, we'll get going. I told you..."

Alexis seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief, happy at his words. "I'm just glad that you're here. That you're safe. I love you, Sonny."

Sonny grinned at her words, slowly nodding his head. He may have been in pain, and he may have been struggling to stay awake through the hospital's best efforts, but he needed to tell her. "I love you, too."

"So, I guess I should go home and grab some clothes. Perhaps a few things to make you comfortable. Sam is with Kristina for now, but I know she's wondering what's going on."Alexis said, knowing she'd never leave the room if they kept up like they were. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hey Alexis?"Sonny said as soon as she reached the door. Alexis spun to face him, eyes expectant. He grinned, sighing. "I'll hold you to that."


	31. Pretty Like a Picture

**Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. This story doesn't have too many chapters left, but I can gurantee you that it'll be good while it lasts. A couple of things do happen in this chapter, though it's nothing too eventful. Hope that you enjoy! Reviews, as always, are very welcome...**

* * *

She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. It was the thought that ran through Sonny's mind as he watched Alexis sleep. His hand was currently brushing through her hair, content in simply being near her. Though they had only been apart for a few days, Sonny felt as if it has been ages. 

Alexis awoke to the sounds of machines beeping, the feeling of a crisp sheet gracing her cheek. As she tried to raise her head, she felt Sonny's hand resting against it.

"You're awake."Sonny said, grinning.

She shot up, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry for sleeping. I told you I'd help you stay awake."

"It's fine, Alexis. I managed."Sonny shrugged wearily. "But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't good to talk to you."

Alexis offered a smile, feeling his hand cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, simply breathing the moment in. While they hadn't talked much about the future since he had returned, thoughts filtered in of what would be happening and she couldn't complain. "So..."

Sonny sighed, watching as the stress seemed to melt away from her. "Why don't you go get some breakfast? You look hungry."

"I look hungry? Sonny, no offense, but-"Alexis paused as Sonny pressed his finger to her lips.

"You've worried so much about me, Alexis. I'm back now, and I'd like to think that maybe now I can take the chance to worry about you."Sonny replied, concern filling his eyes. "I'm going home today if I have anything to say about it. However, I'm hungry...and well, I'm guessing you are seeing as you spent the night here. So just-just go...get something to eat, you know. I'll stay here."

Alexis covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together. "I don't want to leave, Sonny. But...I have to check on Kristina. If you need anything, just call okay? Oh, and you...said you're leaving. I was thinking I could bring you back some clothes."Alexis said as she stood.

Sonny nodded, still holding her hand. "That's fine with me."

As Alexis was about to leave, she felt Sonny pull on her hand. "Sonny..."

"Come back here..."Sonny prodded. "I couldn't let you leave without, well..."He continued with a shrug. "Without kissing you goodbye."

* * *

As Alexis headed towards the elevators, she saw Nikolas stepping out. Drawing in a breath of relief, she rushed towards him. "You're here."

Nikolas nodded, hand poised against his hip. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was caught up at the airport. It's good to see you."He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, too. I have to get back to the house for a little while...give Courtney my love."Alexis replied, patting his arm.

"That I can do. Have you seen Stephen?"Nikolas asked, almost fearing saying his son's name. "Is he healthy? Cared for?"

"I did see him...but just for a minute. He's being looked after, Nikolas."Alexis said, warming with concern for her nephew, as well as his son. "And Spencer is doing okay, too. You have a full family on your hands."

Nikolas let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I don't doubt that. I guess you should be going...I'll see you when you get back." He watched as Alexis climbed onto the elevator before going to see Courtney. As he approached the door, he noticed she was sleeping. Carefully opening the door, he stepped in, standing at the foot of the bed.

Courtney stirred a little, but didn't wake.

He smiled, reaching the chair the sat at her bedside. Sitting down, Nikolas cleared his throat. "I'm back. While I don't know if you realize that, I just...needed to see you."Nikolas said, a hint of desperation in his voice. His tongure darted out slowly, moistening his lips. He reached out, grabbing Courtney's hand.

The lights on the ceiling appeared bright as Courtney slowly opened her eyes. She could feel someone holding her hand, and looked over to see Nikolas. "You're here."She whispered. "How did-"

"I took the jet back as fast as I could. I'm sorry that it wasn't sooner."He replied, taking in her appearance. "How do you feel?"

Courtney forced a smile, still in pain. "I've been better. Have you seen him?"

"Stephen? No, not yet. I wanted to see you, to just let you know that I am back. Courtney, I do not think I can tell you how sorry I am that what happened did-"

"Nikolas-"Courtney protested.

"No, no...it's the truth, Courtney. All of this is because of Grandmother. She was the one who took you...who sent an imposter here, who..."Nikolas struggled to find the words. "She put you and our son through so many things. I'm just glad that you...you're safe."

"I am. I'm still sleepy, and my arm hurts. The drugs haven't worn off-"

"The drugs?"Nikolas asked, worried.

Courtney tried her best to give his hand a squeeze. "I feel better already, Nikolas. Please, go see our son. Tell him I love him. He...he needs to know."

Nikolas nodded, kissing her forehead. "I will."

* * *

A little over an hour later, a knock came at Sonny's door. He saw Alexis poke her head in, before walking through. "You're awake."

"I don't have much of a choice, but-"Sonny grinned as Kristina ran to hug him. "Wow, this is a surprise."

"I went to grab some of your things, and she begged to come with. I would have said no, but-"Alexis said, watching as father and daughter hugged. "I didn't want to."

Sonny smiled, kissing Kristina on the cheek. "I missed you, kid."

Kristina smiled back at him, happier than she had been in a while. "Daddy, I missed you, too. Did you help find Nikolas and Courtney's baby?"She asked, the child-like voice shining through.

"Well-"Sonny replied, looking at Alexis. "You could say that. Maybe if they think it's okay you can go see him. But for now, talk to me."

"Talk to you?"Kristina giggled.

Alexis sat in the chair beside Sonny's bed, laughing as Kristina attempted to climb into the bed with him. "You should see the pictures she made for you at home."

"Really? So you're an artist now?"Sonny asked Kristina, hugging her again.

"Kinda."Came Kristina's simple reply. It was then that the door opened again, Carly coming in.

"Ooh, bad time..."She winced. "I just wanted to..."

"Daddy!"Morgan called, running towards the bed.

"Hey, buddy."

"You know, we can come back later. You have vistiors, but the boys..they-"

"Carly, it's okay."Sonny isisted as he saw Jax standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Come in."He insisted, watching as the man clearly felt awkward. "We're all family here, right?"

"Even mommy's baby?"Morgan asked innocently, unaware of the question he posed.

Carly ran her hand through his hair, nodding. "Yes, sweetie."

Alexis cleared her throat, content in holding Sonny's hand. "So, you two...you had the appointment yesterday. Any news?"

Jax walked up behind Carly, placing his arms around her waist. "I knew someone would ask, Carly."

"Yeah, well..so soon? We can't keep a surprise?"Carly whined. "Fine."She continued, looking at the group. "We...are having a girl."

"Congratulations."Alexis replied, smiling. "You know what?"She continued, glancing over at Sonny. "Sorry to...interrupt the celebration...but when are the children and Sonny all together in the same place? Well, for long. I have a camera, and-"

"In the hospital, Lex?"Sonny asked, knowing there was no getting around it.

Alexis stared at him in protest. "Well, if you don't want to..."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "It's okay. Get the camera ready."

Alexis did so, making sure that Micheal, Morgan and Kristina were all in the picture with him, and took a few of them. She took one of Jax and Carly, as his arms were still gracing her bump. She was about to put it away when Carly protested.

"Oh, I don't think so..."She exclaimed.

"What?"Alexis asked.

Carly stared at her as if it were obvious. "You are the only person in this room who hasn't gotten their picture taken."She said, pointing to Sonny's bed. "Get over there."

"But-"Alexis protested.

Sonny looked at her, pretending to be offended. "You mean to tell me you _don't _want a picture with me?"

Alexis locked eyes with him, gingerly tilting her head. "Well, of course..fine."She replied, walking towards his bed, handing her camera over to Carly. It was fitting, really-though the room was full, Nikolas now chose to knock on the door.

He looked around innocently, looking surprised at the crowd. "You have quite a crowd, Sonny. I'll come back later, but I wanted to introduce you to your nephew before we left...wow, this is-"

"Well don't just stand there, we can make room..."Carly replied to him as he looked around the room.

Alexis helped Sonny sit up as Nikolas walked over. "He's so sweet..."

"This.."Nikolas said, placing the child in Sonny's arms. "...is Stephen."

"He's small."Sonny mused. "But perfect...he's a fighter."

Alexis looked over at Carly, who at the moment was still holding her camera. "Carly..."She whispered, gesturing to Sonny and Stephen. It was then that she made a mental note to go shopping for frames-she knew she'd be needing them.


	32. How I Feel

**Author's Note: I find that with writing each chapter it gets easier and easier to write these two. Not that it wasn't before, but to be honest, their conversations just come so natural. Why? Well, I can give you several reasons...**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure that for those of you reading, the reasons are obvious. With that said, please read and review-this one is mostly Sonny/Alexis. But like you guys would complain.;)**

* * *

Alexis was in the living room straightening out the pictures on a shelf when Sonny came down the stairs. 

"You know I could pay someone to do that."Sonny said, smiling as he walked behind her.

Alexis turned her head, shrugging. "I don't mind, really. It gives it the personal touch, I guess."

Sonny wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "That's true. So do you want to tell me why you woke up so early?"He asked.

"I wouldn't have, and I'm sorry for getting up. I knew that you needed your sleep, but Sam called and I didn't want to wake you."Alexis replied, turning to face him. "Okay?"

He nodded, closed his eyes. "It's okay."

Alexis rubbed his cheek with her hand, finding herself lost in his eyes. "So you're feeling well? Did you take the pills the hospital asked you to take?"

"I'm taking them. If I had known you'd be this demanding about it-"

"I'm not demanding-"Alexis countered, shaking her head. "-I'm just concerned for your well-being."

"Alexis?"Sonny asked, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine. We're fine."

She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. Her hands slid around Sonny's waist as she sighed, shaking her head.

Sonny smiled, kissing the top of her head as he thought of something. "Hey...are you hungry?"

"Yes, why? Sonny, you don't have to-"

Before Alexis could finish speaking, Sonny brought his finger to her lips in an attempt to silence her. "But I want to."

"Okay."Came her simple reply. She laced her fingers within his as they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Alexis sat herself on a stool, watching as Sonny began mixing the ingredients for their meal. "So I guess we'll just let Kristina sleep until it's time?"She asked.

"Sounds good to me."Sonny said, pouring some of the batter into a frying pan. Just then, the shrill ringing of the phone came from down the hall. "Could you get that, please?"He asked.

Alexis nodded, going to answer the phone. When she returned, a concerned look was visible on her face. "It's Jason, he said he needs to speak with you."

"Is everything okay?"He asked, worried.

She shrugged, clearing her throat. "He didn't tell me much. Sorry."

"No, no.."Sonny defended. "It's okay. Just um...just watch the pan for a second."

"But Sonny, I can't...I can't cook."Alexis replied, knowing very well that Sonny was aware already.

"I know, Lex. Just watch the pan, it shouldn't take too long."Sonny said, nodding as he left to go answer the Jason's call.

Alexis looked around the room, nearly in a panic. "Sonny! Sonny, wait..."She sighed, turning to stare violently at the pan that was currently cooking their breakfast. She knew she couldn't cook, and even though Sonny had taught her how to make certain things like toast and such, the thought that anything she touched became burnt came to mind as bubbles began forming on top of the pancake mixture.

Sonny returned shortly, and laughed a little as he saw her, almost as if she were poised to strike. "Easy...The pan isn't going to bite you."

"Yes, but I might bite it. You left me alone. In the kitchen...with food cooking."Alexis defended, her eyes widening. "You're lucky there's still food in there."

Grinning, Sonny shook his head. "Come on, here-"He said, turning her towards the stove. He ran his hand down her arms until it grasped her wrist. Moving her arm over, he made her grab the spatula. "See? Now, you just move it over to the pan, and flip it."

"Flip it?"Alexis asked.

"The pancake, Alexis."Sonny replied, finding her fear slightly amusing. "There, just slide it under...there ya go."

"Oh..I-"Alexis said, setting the spatula down after she flipped it.

"You did it."Sonny said, his hands resting on her shoulders. "I think that's enough cooking for one day, though."

"What do you mean? I just used that thing..and it...well, you're right."She said, laughing as she turned to face him. She saw something she didn't expect lingering in Sonny's eyes as she did. "Hey...is everything alright?"

He rubbed his jaw, shrugging. "I guess you could say that. Jason...he uh...he said Ric's been arrested."

"Ric?"Alexis asked, stepping aside so Sonny could keep working. "While I can't say I'm surprised, how would Jason know?"

"He was there when it happened. I guess him and Sam were going into Kelly's when Lucky got to do the honors. Ric did it, Lex. He...he took Stephen over there to Helena. Granted, she came back after suspicion spread. But he was a part of it."

"Unbelieveable."Alexis muttered, shaking her head. "But wait..I mean, Molly. What's going to happen?"

Sonny looked towards her, nodding. "She can come here. Live with us."

"It's just...she barely knows me anymore, Sonny. I'm her mom, and yet she..."

Turning off the stove, Sonny turned towards her. "We'll get through this. We always do."

"We always do."Alexis echoed.

"Which reminds me..."Sonny began, taking a deep breath. "I meant what I said before. About us...and getting everything in order. The longer we wait to make it official, I don't know...now that everything's okay..."

"I know."Alexis whispered. "I just, I don't know what to do. There are so many things to think about, and consider...I mean, we don't even know where the ceremony is going to be."She ranted in one breath. "But the where doesn't even matter."

Sonny reached for her left hand, and bringing it to his lips, kissed the ring he'd given her. "Exactly. Still, I was thinking it wouldn't hurt...to speak with Sam, and even Courtney. You know, about everything that you want. Because you deserve it, Lex."

Her eyes misted over, but she managed to nod. "I understand. I don't want anything big. Just you, me, the kids...Jason and Sam of course...and then there's Nikolas and Courtney. And I'm assuming Jax and Carly. Robin if you want, but-"Alexis stopped, shrugging. "The rest is just extra."

"So you've thought about it."Sonny replied, impressed.

"I have."Alexis said.

"Me too."Came his reply. "Which is why I'm sending you to New York. Well, not sending you...but if you'd like. You need the perfect dress, and chances are, you'll find it there."

"You really don't-"

"I do."Sonny replied, holding her hand firm against his chest. "I do. Not today, I mean. But whenever you want. Take the limo, Sam can go if you'd like...and Kristina."

Alexis laughed, happy tears filtering from her lids.

"What's that?"Sonny asked.

"I just...Kristina. She's going to love this."

Just then, as if on cue, Kristina came padding into the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes. "Love what?"She asked, curious.

"Well..."Sonny said as he placed an arm around Alexis. "How'd you like to go on a trip?"

* * *

**So I know it's not that eventful of a chapter, but I felt that after everything we needed a connection chapter with them, so that's why I felt the need to do this chapter. Hope that you like...review please!-Thanks so much!**


	33. Something There to Remind Me

**Author's Note: So I've been busy trying to write out the last bit of this fic. I've always kind of had this idea of the last five or so chapters, but not necessarily how'd they be arranged. In any case, I hope that the Sexis fans will love this. Just to be clear, this chapter takes place a week after the last one. And as always, leave a review please!**

* * *

Sonny was standing out on the back patio when he heard laughter coming floating in from the foyer. He scanned the backyard, surveying how well the roses were growing, and proceeded to head back into the house. "Look who's finally home."He chimed at the sight of Alexis and Kristina, along with Sam in tow.

"Sorry for coming back so late, we were there and just lost track of time."Alexis said, walking over to greet him. "Did you keep busy?"She asked before kissing him.

He shrugged. "A little."

"Well, that's good. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll have to get these upstairs."Alexis said, supporting two garment bags in one arm and Molly in another.

"Where are you putting these, Mom?"Sam asked, following her with a bag of her own. "You can't exactly leave them in your room."

Alexis looked to Sonny, the presumable reason why. "I don't see why I can't. But that's true."

"Um, actually-"Sam said, laughing a little. "I know we dragged them all the way in here, but I could store them at the penthouse. There's closets everywhere, and the spare room. If you don't want to-"

"Oh, that's fine. If Jason wouldn't mind."Alexis replied, setting her bags carefully on the couch before sitting down. She smiled at Molly, though she knew the baby was still adjusting to the change. "I just want all of the planning over, you know? I just wish that we could fast forward through the next two weeks and just...make it happen."

"It's going to happen."Sonny assured her as he sat down next to her. "We just have to wait a little while."

She offered a smile, sighing. "I know that, I do. Still, you should have seen the places we went just searching to find the perfect fit. My feet are killing me."Alexis mused, pulling Kristina close.

"I'm making dinner now. It's in the oven, so it should be done before too long."He said, rubbing her shoulder. "Everything's gonna work out, Lex. You have to believe that."

"As sweet as this moment is-"Sam said apologetically. "-I've gotta run. Jason and I are supposed to go out tonight, so I'll just take these back there to the house."She said, starting to pick up the bags Alexis had set down. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Alexis nodded, offering a hug. "Definitely. Bye, Sam."She said, happy in that moment to hold all three of her girls in her arms.

"Bye, Sam."Kristina chimed, following her until she reached the doorway.

* * *

After dinner that night, Alexis decided to go up and take a shower. She was tired from the day's events, and felt an immense need to rest. Sleeping was one of the closest things on her mind. As she was settling in, Alexis thought of everything truly falling into place. It was one thing to say they were planning, or to be planning them. But to have literal proof-a dress, and within several days, invitations; it was a reality that somehow felt all too right to her.

"Daydreaming?"Sonny asked when he stepped into the room. "I checked in on Molly, she's sound asleep, so I just checked on Kristina. She's asleep, too. I guess all that shopping really did tire her out."

Alexis laughed as Sonny lay down next to her. "You have no idea. Honestly though, I'd say she was happy to do it. Seeing her twirl around in front of the mirrors...she was so adorable."

"She's growing up fast."Sonny remarked, placing an arm around her.

"I know she is. Before long, you'll be chasing off boys wanting to date her-"

"Hey, let's not go that far, okay?"Sonny replied, arching an eyebrow. "For now, Kristina's our little girl."

"She always will be."Alexis commented, watching as the love shone in Sonny's eyes. On some days, it took her away; the fact that not only did they share such a connection, but that on most days she could feel it, too. There was nothing the could, or would ever separate them.

"Alexis?"Sonny called, noting her silence.

"I'm just thinking."Alexis replied, tilting her head against the pillow. "With the wedding, and Molly moving in. I'm just concerned about how well all of this will go."

"Lex? You don't have anything to worry about. Molly will be safe and happy here. As far as the wedding goes, the only thing you have to worry about is whether or not there'll be enough chairs to fill the backyard."Sonny said, trying his best to assure Alexis. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course."Alexis answered immediately. "I just don't want anyone to be confused by any of this. I mean, all Molly has known for the longest time has been Ric. And Kristina, well...aside from the nights Michael and Morgan would stay over, she's always been the only child here. She's always gotten the attention."

Sonny nodded, understanding Alexis' worry. He kissed her forehead before leaning even closer to kiss her lips. "I promise you that she'll get the same attention. Everything will be fine, Alexis. Because the second I see you walking down the aisle in that dress, nothing else will matter. We'e family as it is, but making it legal...well, it makes it even better."

"Thanks, Sonny. I guess that's all I needed to hear."Alexis replied before offering a kiss. She lingered, wanting to reveal to him just how much she loved him.

* * *

The sun was lingering on the skyline, threatening to rise at any moment. Sipping a cup of coffee, he leaned back in content. If the picture on the front page of the _Port Charles Herald_ wasn't enough, the detailed article was enough to give him a clearer picture. A smile formed as a slight laugh escaped. The article said that it had been a relationship that was 'written in the stars'; a declaration that he wasn't sure rang true.

Setting his mug down on the table, he took another lasting look at the picture. It was one to save for the scrapbooks, just not his.


	34. Bless the Broken Road

**Author's Note: It was never my intention to leave this story alone for as long as I did. I have had so many things going on lately, but I am finally on vacation now, for the next few weeks. In that time, I hope that I can complete this fic the way that it was supposed to be. With that said, HUGE thanks to those of you who have stuck with me in both reading and reviewing...I can't begin to describe to you what it means to me. Many thanks! **

**And to those of you who read this and celebrate it: Merry Christmas. I hope that you spend it with those you love and have a great day.**

* * *

Alexis ran a brush through her hair slowly as she pinned some of it back. Though Sam and Courtney had both offered, she felt the need to do her own make-up. Nothing needed to be overdone, as was the case with her hair. While it remained down, the front had been curled and pinned back, save for a few loose tendrils. 

"I like your dress, mommy." Kristina said, running up to hug her mother as she sat in front of a mirror.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter, Alexis smiled deeply. "And I love yours."

Kristina nodded against Alexis' shoulder, suddenly trying to pry herself away. "Mooom..." She whined. "I can't breathe."

Alexis' laugh came out weakly as she wiped a teaar away. "I'm sorry, Kris. I love you. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Uh-huh. Well, I dunno about Morgan...he keeps practicing the steps." Kristina said, placing a hand on her hip. She frowned as her mother shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Everything is fine." Alexis said, knowing that she could believe it herself. A knock at the door came as she looked up. "Yes?"

"Look who we found in the hallway.." Sam teased as she, Courtney and Nikolas came walking in.

"I was on my way to get you, Alexis. I hope that it's alright that I came in." Nikolas said, hovering in the doorway.

She nodded. "Yes, of course. Come on, come in."

Nikolas nodded, handing over a rectangular shaped black box. "I was asked to walk straight here, no peeking permitted." Seeing the look of confusion etched on his aunt's face, Nikolas continued. "It's from Sonny."

Alexis opened the box and was momentarily frozen. She stared at the silver necklace inside, and slowly allowed her fingers to brush across the only slightly tarnished surface. She looked at the note inside and felt tears well up.

_'Just incase you need something old, it was once my mother's.-Sonny'_

"What is it?" Courtney asked, curiousity peaked.

Sam nodded, craning her neck to try and get a better look. As she moved around to stand behind her, she gasped. "Oh, mom. It's...beautiful."

Staring at the ornate silver necklace, diamonds dangling at the ends of skinny silver strands with a single ruby placed firmly in the center, Alexis was at a loss to say anything other than 'Wow'. It had belonged to his mother. She closed her eyes, momentarily allowing herself to indulge in thoughts of her own mother.

Nikolas cleared his throat, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but wanting the ceremony to get a move on. "I don't mean to be a stickler here, but we should be starting soon."

"Oh, of course. Sam, could you-" Alexis said, holding the necklace to her neck so Same could close the clasp. She stared at herself in the mirror, thinking of how far she and Sonny had come. They had always been friends in one way or another. Even in the years between when they could hardly stand each other, there had always been something there. When he had found out about Kristina, a part of Alexis was afraid that she'd truly lose him forever, though she'd never admit it. Taking one last glance at her reflection, Alexis picked her bouquet up from the desk before turning to face everyone. "Okay-" She began with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

With Molly on Jax's lap, and Stephen and Johnathan tucked safely nearby, the only children left were Michael who was now standing proudly with Jason at the make-shift altar in Greystone's backyard. That, and of course Morgan who was ringbearer and Kristina who stood in as flower girl. Sam and Courtney were both deemed bridesmaids, and Nikolas was designated to walk Alexis down the aisle. 

The music started and the crowd stood before it even registered in her mind. Her eyes locked with the dark brown ones that were pinpointed right on her. Somehow, they'd always been perfect at reading her. Sad, happy or angry--Sonny could always tell. She felt Sonny take her hand in his and felt a shaky breath exit her body.

"Lex?" Sonny whispered, a wave of concern washing over him. The one thing he prayed was that she wouldn't bolt.

Alexis offered him a smile before giving his hand a careful squeeze.

"We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is not a union to be entered into lightly. It is..."

The priest carried on about various meanings of love, and of connection, and of marriage and its importance in society, as well as family. The entire time, Sonny kept his eyes locked on the woman whom he knew would soon be his wife. A part of him didn't believe that someone as pristine and clear could love a man like himself. He was dark, dangerous and complicated. The life that he'd been given hadn't been without potholes, yet she accepted him for who he was. He knew that she took him as he was, no strings attached. Sonny felt a lump in his throat as he heard the priest ask them if they had their own vows. He offered a nod, indicating that Alexis could go first.

Alexis nodded, suddenly feeling as if the crowd that was watching them had disappeared. "I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say when I first thought of...what I should say. But that's the thing when it comes to you, Sonny. I don't always know what I'm supposed to say. I don't always know what I should...feel. Or...do. Somehow, you're always there to help make sense of everything." Alexis paused, thinking for a moment of how he had cradled her through her tears and anguish after her sister Kristina had died. He had no clue that she had been carrying his child. "You never ask for anything in return. You're just...there. I want-I want to do that for you. I want to do that for our family. I want to make each day better than the last, creating memories along the way. That probably sounds corny, but I really don't care."

Sonny smiled, flashing his trademark dimples. Somehow, she always managed to amaze him.

"I love you, Sonny. I can't promise that I won't ever grow angry at you, or that I'll never stay that way for a while. However, I can promise you that regardless of any of that, I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me, however you need me...I'm here. Always." Alexis finished, staring at him with complete honesty and trust.

Sonny nodded, clearing his throat. While he hadn't been nervous, as he looked back at her, it hit him full force just how much he needed her in his life. "Alexis." He said, his voice unwavering. "I can't even begin to explain what it is that you are to me. For years now, you've been a big part of my life. Somehow, everyone else knew before I did. You're incredible, and I'll spend the rest of my life reminding you of that. The years that...the years that we were apart-" Sonny lifted his eyes to match hers, hoping she would understand. "-I wasn't happy. I mean, I guess a part of me was. But there was always...there was something missing. You and Kristina, along with Michael and Morgan, you guys are my life. More than the coffee business, more than anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're important to me. And I never wanna lose that. So..."

Alexis offered a smile, feeling a nervous wave flitter in her stomach as she heard him pause. She'd never seen Sonny be so open and emotional, and as he did, it was hitting her hard.

"I promise you...that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for everything that you've ever given to me. You have saved me, pulled me back countless times, Alexis. Forgiven me and asked for nothing in return. I promise that, while there might be times that you'll get disappointed in me, I will always make up for that. I'll be there for you in the way that you always have been for me. Because you're...you mean a lot to me, Lex. There's nothing that I won't do to prove that. We've been through so much together, especially in this past year. And as much as I wish some of it wouldn't have happened, I know that everything led me to...it led me to here. I love you."

A warm blush flooded Alexis' face as she struggled to remember that they were still indeed in front of the crowd.

"Well, then-" The priest began. "Young man, do you have the rings?"

Michael nudged Morgan. "Come on, this is the part we've been practicing..." He whispered to his younger brother.

Morgan nodded, walking up proudly, hoisting the pillow above his head. "Here ya go, Daddy."

Sonny grinned, taking his and handing the other to Alexis.

With shaky hands, Alexis firmly placed the ring on Sonny's finger, echoing the words she had been told. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sonny did the same, placing the ring on her finger as the reality began to wash over him. Married. Alexis. Huband. Wife. The words blended together as he heard the priest ask if anyone objected. When no one was heard protesting, he heard the priest tell him to kiss his bride. It seemed like the perfect moment; Alexis standing there regally in a long, white gown as he was about to finally seal the deal. Sonny's mind was completely focused until the second before his lips touched hers.

A loud banging protruded from off to the side, one Jason immediately recognized as gunfire. Praying Sonny wouldn't kill him later, he pulled his gun from its holster. If anything, he had to keep their family safe. "Everybody-" He said as screams erupted. "Get down!"


	35. Nobody Said it was Easy

**Author's Note: I know, okay? I really did not intend to end the chapter like I did, but I promise you that you will find out in the next chapter who is responsible for what happened. For now though, enjoy this update...it's my resolution this year to wrap up this fic if not before January, then in that month. I know it has been out for a ridiculously long amount of time, but updates will start to become much more regular. So please, read and review!**

**And seriously...they just send Alexis and Kristina away to Switzerland for Christmas? Can we not get one teeny, tiny little Sexis scene this time of year? TPTB never cease to amaze me...**

**One last note: The title of this chapter is borrowed from "The Scientist" from Coldplay. I was listening to it as I wrote, and at the end of the chapter, it just made so much sense. I could hear it playing during that last scene, so maybe you can, too. Anyway, just thought you should know...**

* * *

Jason paced the hall, nervously rubbing the nape of his neck. He hated what was happening; hated what he knew it was doing to Alexis. Somewhere it the fury of bullets and people running askew, she'd managed to run for safety with Kristina. Michael, upon seeing what she was doing, grabbed Morgan's hand and ran with. Jax was able to dive for the ground, shielding Molly with his own body. Miraculously in the end, the only people to be injured were a few guards, though Sonny did suffer from a flesh wound. He paused his pacing as he saw Alexis emerge from the bedroom, overnight bag slung over her shoulder. "Alexis-"

"I don't want to hear it." Came her hasty reply. It was evident by the way her hands shook that she was upset, but Alexis tried her best to hide it. "I just...I don't like this, Jason. I can't even pretend that I do. My daughter is-she could have..." Alexis stopped, feverishly shaking her head.

Kristina came from her room, plastic pink backpack hanging from her shoulders. "I packed some of Molly's stuff, too." She said, figuring it was the least she could do. Though shaken up, she seemed to be the most put together of anyone.

"Molly..." Alexis said, covering her mouth to stifle a gasp. "I was so, so caught up. Jason, what if-"

"Jax has her. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Jason said, trying his best to reassure her.

"How will this be okay? Some creep opened fire at a wedding! _My_ wedding! Do you even realize what that means? Well, of course you do." Alexis replied, wiping at the mascara-caked eyes that now bore a look of fear. Realizing what she'd said, Alexis' gaze softened. Truthfully, she had always admired Jason, just not the life that he had chosen. "I'm sorry. I just...what about Sam? Courtney? Where are we going?"

Nodding, Jason knew the questions had only begun. "You'll find out when we get there."

"We can't exactly go to the island. I mean, Manny knew where it was enough to torture us there. Of course he's dead now, but who else could know?" Alexis asked, voice hightening with each syllable spoken.

"I can't tell you where we're going, just that everyone will be there." Jason replied, trying his best to remain patient. "And those who aren't will be able to contact you."

"When? How long will we have to-"

"Alexis." Jason interrupted, cobalt blue eyes burning a hole into hers. Had there not been a serious situation at hand, Jason would have laughed at Alexis' jittery behavior. But as Michael's bedroom door opened, reality came full force. An attempt had been made on their lives, and while Sonny was downstairs making all the contacts he could, Jason knew they had to escape as fast they could. "Come on," Jason said before taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

Opening the front door to a spacious cabin, Alexis was glad for the opportunity to stretch her legs. Several hours in the back of a blacked out windows SUV told her they surely must have passed one, if not more, state borders. She didn't know where they were or how long they'd be there. Word from Sonny had been nonexistant, and all she was left to do was pray that somehow, that would end soon. Stepping through the threshold, Alexis saw Jax cradling a sleeping Molly in his arms. "Thank God..." She whispered, taking her younger daughter into her arms. 

"Everything will work out, Alexis." Jax said, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "We have to believe that. Of course, that doesn't mean that I'm not absolutely furious with Corinthos. I am."

Alexis closed her eyes against the tears that she felt burning. "Are you going back with Jason?" She asked.

"I am. However, Max and several others will be here on permanent watch. Alexis? Please don't leave."

"As if I could. Where on earth are we?"

"All in due time." Jax said, submitting to the secretive behavior that he normally detested. Pausing long enough to kiss her forehead, Jax made his way over to Carly. "I know this isn't exactly how we planned on spending today..." He said, rubbing a hand against the swell of her stomach. "Keep her safe?"

Carly smiled sadly as she forced a nod. "Of course." Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Carly caught sight of Alexis over his shoulder. Knowing the pain she was going through, she held on to Jax even tighter. "Oh, I love you."

Jax pulled back far enough to kiss her. "Don't let the boys drive you crazy."

"Like they haven't already."

With a few quick promises and acknowledgements, Jason and Jax left.

"Well," Alexis began, knowing that she couldn't remain still. "What do you suggest we do?"

Carly turned her head to see Michael, Morgan and Kristina heading up the stairs. "We try the best we can to keep from going crazy."

Alexis laughed, if for nothing more than to try her best to keep the tears at bay. "Today was supposed to be different. I mean, I knew I would have to deal with those kind of things sooner or later, even though I hoped I wouldn't. But today-" She paused, fighting to swallow a stubborn lump that formed in her throat. "-it was supposed to be different. I was supposed to be able to at least pretend, you know?"

Carly nodded, sending Alexis a look of compassion. "Look, Sam's in the kitchen. Nikolas has taken Courtney and their boys, but promised to call or get word to you as soon as he could." She heard the sound of feet on the steps. "Hey, kids, are you hungry?"

"When can we go home, mommy?" Morgan asked. The question was innocent enough, but the reality of the fact that no one knew the answer settled uneasily on the group gathered in the living room.

Carly wrapped her son tightly in a hug, wanting so much to reassure him. "Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy and Jason will figure this out, okay? Until then, I think there's some frozen pizzas in the freezer. What do you say to heating one up and watching a movie?"

Though reluctant, all three kids made their way into the kitchen. What surprised Alexis the most was how completely furnished it was. In the back of her mind, she realized that events such as the one that occured earlier that day had happened before, and that Sonny had to have a number of places ready at random choosing. She watched as Carly heated up the pizza, all the while fumbling with the object that occupied her left hand. An empty chill ran through her as it registered inside what it was: her wedding ring.

Everyone settled comfortably into the living room, including Max who had taken up residence with them once he came back from shopping for food that they could live on. Occasionally, he'd get up to check with the other guards that were currently posted along the property. He'd return every time to find everything was just the same; Carly would be holding Michael tightly as Morgan cuddled up safely beside them while Alexis would be holding Molly on her lap with Kristina's arm laced across her. Sam would be sitting on Alexis' other side, her head resting against her knee.

The screen had long been blue when with assitance, the children were put to bed. Alexis stood near the kitchen sink getting a glass of water before going to bed. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned her head to see who it was.

"Mom." Sam called from the doorway. "How are you holding up?"

Alexis took a sip of her water before even trying to answer. "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Sam sighed before walking further into the room. "Your wedding was interrupted by gunfire. You can't seriously tell me that you're fine."

"No, I can't." Alexis agreed. "But I'm not horrible, either. I guess you could say that I'm in between for the moment."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked, knowing she had to be going through so many emotions at the moment.

"Thank you, Sam, but I'm perfectly fine. Well, as fine as I can be." Alexis shrugged before taking a gulp of water. "I have no idea where we are. I haven't spoken to Sonny since we said our vows. I have no idea whether or not I will be able to ever again.As much as I'd like to be strong and keep the attitude up for your sisters, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to."

Sam wrapped Alexis in a tight hug, worry ebbing from their exhausted forms. "You aren't going through this alone, Alexis. We're all here."

Alexis nodded against Sam's shoulder, wishing for a moment that everything would disappear. "I know." She breathed in deeply, sleep beckoning her. "I'm um...I'm gonna head up. Try to get some sleep at least."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Of course." She said as Alexis headed for the stairs. "Mom?"

Stopping in the doorway, she turned around. "Hmm?"

"He loves you, you know." Sam said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "He would never do something like this unless he thought it would make you safer."

"I know, and I believe that." Alexis replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Thoughts of Sonny and what he could be doing at the moment impaled her, and suddenly sleeping alone sounded like a horrible idea. What she needed was air, but knowing Max wouldn't allow her to go out alone, Alexis told Sam goodnight before heading to check on Molly and Kristina. She moved a stray strand of hair from Kristina's face.

Eyes fluttered open to reveal her mother's face. "Is something wrong, Mommy?"

Alexis bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. "Not right now, sweetheart. Just go to sleep."

When Alexis made an attempt to stand back up, Kristina caught her arm. "Where's Daddy?" She cried. "Why isn't he here?"

"He will be." Alexis replied, wanting so badly to believe it herself.

"But what if he isn't? He won't get to tell me goodnight."

"What if I stay here until you fall back to sleep? Would that be okay?"

Kristina nodded before looking over at her sleeping sister. "Does Molly know?"

"I don't know, Kristina. But what I do know, is that you'll need your sleep. Come on-" Alexis said as she pulled the quilt up near her shoulders. "-I'll stay."

"Until I fall asleep?"

Alexis nodded with a reassuring smile. Not knowing what they would do the next day, and not knowing where they were going next, she pulled Kristina close to her chest. At the time, it was all Alexis could think of to do. "Yeah, until you fall asleep."


	36. Used To The Pain

**Author's Note: Well, TPTB might have just pushed Alexis and Kristina out of the way for the holidays, but at least we were able to see some other familiar faces that have unfortunately been backburned. I had almost forgotten what a great actor John J. York is. It's a shame they don't utilize Mac more, what with the corrupt PCPD and all. ;(**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here's the next installment. I'm sorry now for turning this into such a novel, and for perhaps turning this into what may end up as cliche'. You'll see what I mean, and I hope you like the direction I'm taking. If not, just let me know. As always, thank you so much for reading, and if you are...please take the time to review. Thanks!**

* * *

Running his tired hands across his face, Sonny breathed out an exhausted sigh. "We've been over this a hundred times, Mac. I doubt me telling you what happened again is going to change anything." 

Mac stared across the table at the man who had once been the source of so much frustration for the PCPD, but in recent years, had managed to back down on the level of animosity. It was no secret that he still participated in illegal activities, but the ones that he was once famously accused of were few and far between. "I realize this isn't what you'd like to be doing at the moment. But Sonny, there's a chance that-"

"We're not missing anything." Sonny replied, exasperated. "I told you what happened, I know who did it...there is no need for this-" Sonny continued, gesturing to the interrogation room around them. "-whatever it's supposed to be. I can handle it."

"Usually in your business, 'handle' is synonymous with 'kill'. It would be much better if you'd take the legal route to handle this problem." Mac tried to reason.

"Don't you think I want to?" Sonny asked him, staring across the cold table. He knew what Mac was looking for, but also knew there would be a battle line drawn if he were to give him the answer Sonny knew he was looking for. "Alcazar, okay? It's what you wanted...a name? That's who charged in on my wedding. He knew I'd be preoccupied, knew that he could send a signal loud and clear that he could take control if he wanted." Sonny replied, feeling the energy drain from him miserably.

"Did he get control?" Mac asked, happy that they were finally making progress. "Sonny, I need to know that you won't try and retaliate."

Sonny looked at him, brown eyes brimming with anger for what had happened. "My kids could have been hurt, Mac. My...Alexis...she could, anyone at that ceremony could have been killed. So do I wanna break every miserable bone in his body?...Yeah, of course I do. But will I?" Sonny asked, still not sure of the answer. It was true, the image of Alcazar's lifeless body did seem a little inviting, but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do. "He wants Port Charles." Sonny sighed in defeat.

"You're talking territory wise?" Mac asked, trying to get a grip on the conversation. Recognizing the tired look in Sonny's eyes, Mac stood to walk across the room and make them each a cup of coffee. "I'll be the first to admit that I wish this mob business would stop, it's not conducive to a safe city. However, one less crime family is enough to make everyone feel a little safer."

Sonny frowned, staring suspiciously into the cup of hot brown liquid Mac placed before him. "That sounds an awful lot like you've got a plan."

Mac sighed, settling in across the table from him. "As much as I hate to admit it, I've grown to kind of...know you over the years. Run ins, false arrests...look, I know what family means to you. I've got two girls at home, and a neice who works very hard at GH. I just-"

"I didn't come here for small talk, Mac." Sonny fumed.

"I'm very aware of that." Mac replied sharply. "My point is that you've got a family to take care of. Not to mention the fact that your business nearly cost your sister her life."

Sonny close his eyes, remembering the dark time in which Courtney was assumed dead. "What do you want?"

Mac stared back at Sonny's tired form, hoping that maybe he'd get through to him. Despite his lifestyle, Mac knew that underneath it all, Sonny Corinthos was a family man. "I want to make my city safer. You want to keep your family safe. We both want Lorenzo Alcazar out of business. Am I right so far?"

Sensing where he was going, Sonny leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, keep going."

"You said that Alczazar sent his men to shoot up your wedding in an effort to send a message to you, correct?"

Annoyed, Sonny nodded.

Mac shrugged, hoping that what he said next would break through whatever resolve Sonny had left. "You're married to Alexis now, and you know as well as I do how much she hates the violence, not to mention keeping her daughter safe. Right?"

"Get to the point." Sonny said, suddenly knowing where he was going. Truthfully, the thought had crossed his mind.

"Do you want out?"

"What?" Sonny asked, obviously not getting the reply he'd expected.

"Do you...want out?" Mac asked, this time more slowly. "Look, whether it was intentional or not, your trips to the holding cell have been few and far between. The crime rate on your behalf has dropped significantly, and I'd like to think that maybe you've realized what all the danger has cost everybody. If you'd be willing to work with me, we could take Alcazar and his organization down."

"In exchange for what, me going out of business?" Sonny asked, already knowing the answer. Not knowing what the future held, but knowing that for once he truly had one, he told Mac that he'd think about it, and promptly headed for the door.

* * *

Alexis woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in though the curtains. She saw the peaceful look on the sleeping girl beside her, and chose to let her rest. Shuffling across the room, she stole a glance at her other sleeping daughter, and took a moment to stop and stare. "You're so beautiful, baby girl." She whispered. Knowing that so much had already changed in the small girl's life, Alexis felt a pang of guilt at the trouble everything had caused her. "We'll go home, I promise." She mused, brushing Molly's soft hair out of her face. "I promise." 

She made her way downstairs to find Michael watching cartoons. Picking a blanket up off of the chair, a smile crossed her face. It was somehow refreshing to know that in the midst of everything, something could still remain normal. "What are we watching?"

"It was Spongebob-" Michael said, setting down the throw pillow that had been resting on his lap. "-but now it's some kiddie show. Morgan and Kristina would probably like it."

Alexis laughed, shrugging. "You're a good big brother, do you know that?"

Michael sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go get some cereal..."

She watched him head off before switching through the channels, wandering aimlessly through a myriad of cartoons, movies and music before finally settling back on the station Michael had been watching.

Carly carefully made her way down the stairs, noting the distracted look that was visible on Alexis' face. If anything, she knew it hadn't been an easy night for her either. "Michael in the kitchen?" She asked.

"He's making himself a bowl of cereal." Alexis said, looking up in surprise.

"I swear that kid could eat a whole box if I'd let him. Guess he learns from the best." Carly laughed. "Well, I guess I'd better go check on him. Oh, and I set up the coffee pot last night. It's uh...it's decaf-" She said, pointing to her pregnant stomach. "-hate to make you all suffer, but I guess that it'll do."

Alexis nodded, forcing a smile again. "Thanks, Carly. I'll be in there in a minute." She waited until Carly left the room before sinking back in the chair. Carly looked just as tired as she was, but Alexis felt that somehow, she couldn't have felt as bad. She had woken up multiple times during the night, and save from making sure the girls were safe, there was nothing she could do. Helpless probably would have been the word to describe how she felt, though she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

When she did sleep, nightmares assaulted her. Sonny getting shot. Kristina crying. Sonny telling her to take Kristina and run. Through it all, a vacant fear clung at Alexis' chest, and she'd awake panting and gasping for air. It was stupid, she tried to reason. None of it was real. That was, until the feel of scratchy comforters and the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling greeted her.

It _was_ real. The life she had grown accustomed to had been literally tipped on its axis, and all she was left to do was wait it out. She hated waiting; hated feeling like there was nothing she could do. Not knowing where she was only added to the sick feeling that had planted itself in her stomach. Jason had told her before he left that he and Sonny would work things out, and she couldn't help but pray that he was right. Despite that, she knew that there was a chance that it couldn't. She knew that there was a chance she wouldn't see Port Charles again.

Remembering the promise she had made to Molly, Alexis decided that she couldn't just stay miserable. Air, she thought. Breathing whatever fresh air it was could help calm her nerves. Realizing that there was coffee in the kitchen, Alexis made her way to pour a cup, and found her way out to the back porch before perching herself on the old swing. In the distance, she could see guards at the edge of the property, presumably changing shifts. She remembered Benny and Johnny, both of whom had met an unfortunate end in their effort to keep Sonny's family safe.

"Miss Davis...well, I guess now it's Davis-Corinthos." Max said uncomfortably. "I mean...Alexis."

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the man stumbling over his words. "It's okay, Max. What, am I breaking some rule by being out here?"

The question had come harshly, though Max knew where the frustration was coming from. "Well, it is a safe property for the moment. I wanted to tell you that Mr. Cassadine is on the phone. I was actually on my way to speak to the guys, make sure that everything is running smoothly. But...the phone rang." He said, waving the cellphone. "Just don't talk too long."

Alexis' rolled her eyes, knowing that he had only meant it as a warning. "Nikolas? How are you? Are the boys and Courtney alright?"

On the other end, Nikolas stifled a brief laugh. "Too many questions at once, Aunt. I was just calling to make sure that everything was okay, and to let you know that the boys miss you terribly. Courtney is still shaken, but she's perfectly fine."

Alexis nodded, glad to just hear the sound of someone familiar. "Thank you, Nikolas. Please send them my love."

"Of course." Nikolas agreed. "That is, if you promise to take care of yourself, and to tell my little cousins that I love them as well."

Noting the way Max stood off as to not invade the conversation, Alexis knew that she couldn't keep him waiting. "I wouldn't have it any other way. And Nikolas? Know that I love you, too."

"Always. Keep yourself safe, Aunt Alexis. You, Carly and Sam cooped in one house for too long...well..." Nikolas paused, realizing what he would have said wouldn't have made her feel any better. "I love you all as well. Good bye."


	37. In My Dreams

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad everyone likes the Nikolas/Alexis interaction, it's something the show doesn't utilize enough in my opinion. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm not really sure if there's that much progression really, but it's definitely putting wheels in motion. As always, I hope that you enjoy, and please...leave me a review!**

* * *

Moonlight slicing a clear line through the curtains, Alexis stirred in her sleep. It was a rarity, and as her face settled against the pillowcase, the peaceful expression that graced her features was a tell-tale sign that it wasn't riddled with nightmares like in the past. 

_The music wafted effortlessly through the doors as the faint smell of salt hung on the breeze. Just overhead, clouds parted to reveal a full moon, and the palm trees rustled. _

_"I've missed dancing with you, you know."_

_A smile. "I suppose I could say the same."_

_Sonny's fingers laced through hers as an arm held her to him. Weaving them in and out of the crowd on the patio, he watched the eyes of the woman with him. "Suppose? Is that an insult, Alexis?"_

_"Trust me, if I was insulting you, you would know." Alexis brought a hand to his neck, fingers dancing along his dark curls. "I love you."_

_Her whispered words greeted him as another song came to a close. Couples dispersed, but he still held Alexis close, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you, too."_

_There was an air of complete easiness as Alexis felt his arms wrapped around her. A safety that she couldn't help but relish in. "I had a wonderful evening."_

_"Who said the evening was over? There's still the matter of dinner, right?" A grin crossed Sonny's dimpled face as he took her hand, slowly leading her down to the beach. Just above the shoreline, a candelit table sat complete with wine and food._

_Unshed tears threatened to fall as Alexis stared at what lay before her. "Sonny, there's no way that-"_

_"Shh-" A finger pressed against her soft lips, urging her to stop speaking. "-we have all the time that we need."_

_"But we-"_

_Sonny's lips came softly against hers, his hands supporting her head as his fingers intertwined in her hair. A need carried through as his lips repeatedly met hers, tongue whispering against hers. "Now, I think it's time for dinner."_

_A blush crept against her cheeks as Alexis slowly sat across from him. A chilly wind ran by, and though she shivered, she seemed not to notice. There was something about Sonny that always made her feel at ease, and as she felt his fingers brush hers as he handed her a glass of wine, she knew that there would be no letting go._

The blanket fell off of the bed as Alexis stirred, consequently waking her up. She was surprised to find that the sun was already up, and coming in from downstairs, she could hear Carly and Michael. A quick search of the room told her that Kristina was up as well.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, reaching her arms up to stretch. She was headed for the living room when Morgan called her name in the hallway. Turning around, she frowned. "Morgan. Is something wrong?"

The boy rubbed at his eyes, clearly still asleep. "Is my mommy downstairs?"

"I think so." Alexis said, not understanding why he had called her. "Morgan?"

"I had a bad dream." He said, tears sprouting at his eyes. "Uncle Jason came and...and he said that Daddy wouldn't come back. He said that Daddy was gone, but I didn't want him to go."

"Morgan, sweetheart..." Alexis said as the boy hugged her waist. A sob crept up in his throat as she hugged him tightly. "Your Daddy loves you very much, you know that? You know that he would do anything to come back to you, Michael and Kristina."

Morgan nodded, clutching her pajamas tightly. "Uh-huh. But...but the dream-"

"It was just a dream. That means that it wasn't real." Alexis replied, at a loss as to how to consult him. In truth, she'd woken up to a few nightmares as well, but feeling comforted and renewed by the good dream she had just woken up from, she knew she had to help the boy. A hand froze in his hair as the reality hit her. Sonny's son, therefore, he was her stepson.

Carly came up the stairs, sighing a little as she saw them. "I thought I heard someone up here. What's wrong?"

"Morgan had a nightmare." Alexis confessed, freeing Morgan from her grasp.

"Oh sweetie-" Carly sighed. "Come here." She pulled Morgan as close as her swelled stomach would allow, running a hand through his hair. "You know that dreams are just dreams, right? At least the bad ones. Come on, there's cinnamon buns in the kitchen." She continued, trying to cheer him up.

"Cinnamon buns?" He asked.

Carly laughed, shaking her head. At least momentarily his mood seemed to be better. "Mommy had Max go and get them for us, okay? Don't worry..._I _didn't make them."

Alexis smiled, leaning against the wall as she watched Carly and Morgan walk down the stairs. She walked back into the room to find that in the midst of everything, Molly woke up. "Molly...good morning." She cooed, reaching in to pick her up. "And how are you, Miss Molly?"

The little girl gurgled, a hand reaching to rest itself flat against Alexis' cheek. Obvlivious to what was going on, Molly seemed content with the fact that her mother was there.

"Come on, let's go see about getting us some breakfast." She finished before heading downstairs.

"That's not fair, how could you beat me _again_?" Michael asked as he and Kristina were deep in a video game.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked, concerned.

"Michael's mad 'cause I beat him at the game again." Kristina said before laughing and turning to stick her tongue out at Michael.

Alexis shook her head. "Kristina, be nice to your brother." She amended before heading into the kitchen. "It's like world war three out there."

"Max brought it for them this morning, I guess he thought that it would help." Carly said as she poured Morgan a glass of orange juice.

"Well, I guess it's working." Alexis replied, setting Molly into her highchair. "It's good to hear them laughing."

Carly nodded, sighing as she watched Morgan carry his food to the table. "I'm just so worried about Jason and Sonny though, you know? I mean, it's been a few days. You'd think that they'd get word to us somehow."

Knowing how she felt, but understanding why the had to stay away, Alexis drew a steadying breath. "They're doing what they feel is safe, I guess that's all that we can really ask for."

"Yeah, but for how long? Sonny knows how much those kids need him, Alexis, and Jason...well, he's got Sam." Carly shook her head, at a loss of what to say.

"Carly..." Alexis warned, already sensing a plan formed in the blonde's head. "As much as I don't like being here, as much as it's driving me crazy not knowing what is going on...I know that we have to wait."

Running a hand over her stomach as she felt the baby move, a sad smile crossed Carly's face. "I guess you're right."

"I had to take a break." Michael said as he came in the room. "Kristina's doing some test trial thing on the game, so I came to get some juice."

"So she really beat you, huh?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms.

Michael shrugged as he pulled out the juice carton. "I mean, it's really not that hard. I just...went a little slower than I normally do. She was starting to get upset when she was losing, and I didn't want to see her get all sad." He said as he poured himself a glass.

"Well, thank you for letting her play, Michael." Alexis said, running a hand through his red hair. "I'm sure she enjoys it."

* * *

"You sure this is what you wanna do?" Jason asked, settling a hand against his hip. He took a look at his best friend, knowing how much everything had to be killing him. His fave remained unshaven, and a darker hue hung underneath his eyes. Though he tried to keep up spirits, Jason knew that the last week had taken its toll on Sonny.

"It's what we've gotta do. I'm not just gonna sit back and let him take hits on my family. If he wants control, we're gonna let him think that he's getting it." Sonny said, running a hand across his face.

Blue eyes met brown as Jason nodded. "So everything's in order, then? The meeting?"

Sonny nodded. "Tomorrow night. He thought I'd retaliate, but truthfully, all I want right now is answers."

Answers. Jason sighed as he shifted his feet. "Mac is in on this?"

"Vaguely. He knows that I'm meeting up with Alcazar at the docks. If we get a confession out of him, PCPD will know, but won't make an arrest right away. It'll take a while, but we're doing this the right way." Sonny said, knowing the implications of what he meant. "I'm just...sorry I ever had to drag you into this."

"I'm here because I wanna be." Jason said sternly. "That doesn't mean I don't regret some of the things I've done. But Sonny? We'll find a way to get through this, man."

Sonny nodded, wishing he could believe the words himself. He turned toward the glass doors, staring out into the garden that just a week before had been the setting for his wedding. "If we have time, we need to get word to Alexis, Carly and the kids. If I know Carly, she's probably going stir-crazy, and Alexis..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "She's trying her best to keep it together."

Remembering the frantic version of Alexis Davis he'd been privy to just a week before, Jason knew what Sonny was getting at. "This'll all be over soon enough, man." He said. "I'm gonna go speak with the guards...make sure everything is set."

Sonny nodded, though not really hearing him. He knew what he was doing, but knew at the same time that mistakes could be made. It had taken a few days to truly sink in, but he realized in that moment just how big of a step he was making. He just prayed that in the end he wouldn't regret it.


	38. Haunted

**Author's Note: I had an interesting time writing this chapter, because in the beginning, I was trying to formulate where exactly I'd end. I think it worked well, trying to piece the two worlds together a little. I promise you that I won't drag this out too terribly long as there isn't a terrible amount left. With any luck, we should get a reunion within the next few chapters.;)**

**Which..by the way, I am going to make an attempt at posting once a week. I think one of the problems was that I didn't have a set schedule as to when updates would be posted. While I still don't, updates will be much more frequent in the next few weeks. Okay? So, please leave me a review. It'd be very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

Lightning lit up the sky outside of the office building, but no one inside seemed to notice. Two guards stood solemnly by the door, one thinking of a way he could alleviate the itch that was troubling him without disturbing the air in the room. He didn't have to ask to know that this meeting was business.

"You called me here, Corinthos." Lorenzo said from across the wooden table. He gave Sonny a look that told him he was tired of playing games. "If you're expecting an apology, you won't get one."

"It's not what I'm here for." Sonny assured the man. He anxiously tapped his fingers against the aged wood, going over in his mind of what he intended to say. Running a hand over his stubbled chin, Sonny let out a sigh. "That shooting, though...it was a nice touch. I mean, I was distracted...you wanted to send a clear signal that you were in control. What better way could there be?"

An amused smile crossed Lorenzo Alcazar's face, but his eyes held an entirely different look. Suspicion lay there in a slightly darker hue, but he decided he'd let it go for the moment. "You're saying you thank me?"

"So you're admitting it, then? No dancing around it this time?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't think it'd be that easy."

"What do you want, Sonny? Retaliation for some long forgotten act? To insure your family is safe, you want us to team up against some other enemy? Because honestly, I don't see us becoming anything close to friends." Lorenzo said sarcastically. His fingers brushed against the shot glass that sat in front of him, long since emptied, but none the less worthy of capturing his attention.

"You're right about that." Sonny said, thinking back to the day that single handedly catapulted plans into motion, that led him to where he was. Thunder cracked loudly outside, and the window shook visibly. "I want answers, Alcazar. For the moment, that's all I ask."

His gaze scanned the room, checking momentarily for any sort of hidden recording or video device, and then to the two guards standing obediently by the door. "You really called me all the way here for _answers_?" Lorenzo spat, as if saying the word tasted like poison. An evil grin crossed his face as a smile formed against his lips. "It's Alexis, isn't it? The woman turned you soft. Played on your heartstrings, got you to realize that there's some bigger, more important thing in life, right?"

Sonny sighed audibly before rubbing the tension from his neck.

Lorenzo reached for the bottle of rum that sat on the edge of the table and slowly poured some into the shot glass. He shut the bottle, returned it to its place. Setting the glass back down with a soft 'clink', Lorenzo stared across the table at Sonny. Lines brimmed his eyes, and it was evident even to him that the last few weeks had taken their toll on him. It didn't make him feel any worse, but only served to make him feel like a nail had been put in the coffin. "I guess I could take your silence as a yes." He said before downing the contents of his shot glass.

"It isn't like that." Sonny replied, his voice coming out harsh. "It doesn't matter who or why I'm here, what matters is what will happen."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Lorenzo again resumed his hold on the shot glass, seemingly using it as a source to work out his frustration. "And that's supposed to be..."

"You want Port Charles, right? It's the reason you've teamed up with countless people in an attempt to bring me down? What I can't figure out exactly is why." Sonny settled for being quiet and firm, but understated.

"Why? Because I've got a business, Sonny. You should know that better than anyone else. Am I right? Your alleged coffee business is only a cover, and we all know it. Mac and those fine officers at the PCPD do, too...they just don't have enough hard evidence to prove it." Lorenzo cleared his throat, the effects of the rum beginning to take an effect on him. "You'll slip up, though. Guilt, maybe. Alexis and all of her self-reighteousness eating away at you, begging you to do the right thing. To turn away from the business for once."

Sonny shifted in his chair, the only sound in the room coming from the rain that now assaulted the window. Neither man dared break their steady gaze.

"So you do. You turn yourself in, agree for some kind of deal." Lorenzo said, recognizing the look of surprise Sonny wasn't entirely good at hiding. "What? You think I'm stupid? You didn't call me here to become friends, Corinthos. You came here because you want out. You're scared as hell, and you're willing to do whatever it takes."

"Making so many assumptions can't be good for you." Sonny said, pouring himself a shot of rum. Instead of downing it however, he simply held the glass midair in his hand. "That isn't how this is gonna go. Even if it were, well-"

"What happened to you, Corinthos? You used to be hard, stone cold...unreadable. The trouble started when everything started to unravel, didn't it?" Lorenzo asked, his vision blurring a little. Blinking, he assumed it was only due to lack of sleep.

Smiling, Sonny offered a shrug. "What can I say? I guess you know me, don't you? You've got me pegged."

Lorenzo pointedly directed a finger in his direction. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. You don't deserve anything you've got, and sooner or later, it'll be taken away from-" Lorenzo stopped, thunder once against cutting through the room. He smiled, shaking his head. "But why bother, right? Why warn you." He stood up with a start, and slowly began trudging to the doorway. He turned back to Sonny, who simply offered a shrug. "And just so you know...this isn't over."

Sonny waited until Lorenzo's guard escorted him out to sink back in his chair, defeated. He'd gotten an inch closer to unraveling the enigma that was Lorenzo Alcazar, but knew what he'd said was true; it was far from over.

* * *

The sun shone brightly overhead as Alexis looked over to see Morgan chasing Kristina around an old swingset. She sighed, laughing a little. It felt good to know that in the midst of things, Kristina has someone to cheer her up. "Hey-" She called upon seeing Sam come from inside the house. "Come on guys, it's time for lunch."

"But I'm not hungry..."Morgan cried, running over and out of breath. He looked over at Kristina, and grinning, reached out to tag her. "Tag! Ha...you're it!"

With that, both Kristina and Morgan ran off again. Kristina laughed, finally catching him on the other side of the slide.

"Guys." Alexis cried, finally shaking her head in defeat.

Sam laughed, sitting next to Alexis in the grass. She set the plate of sandwhiches on the blanket, and took the moment to study her mother. She'd barely known for that long, but knew enough about Alexis to tell when she was putting on a brave face for everyone else. She also knew that having a picnic in the backyard was just as much for her as it was for the kids. Being cooped up in a house wasn't what anyone's idea of a great time was, let alone someone who had no idea where their husband was. "They're peanut butter." Sam said, offering Alexis a half of a sandwhich. "I figured the kids would like them."

Alexis nodded, slowly taking it from her. "Thanks." She said, smiling in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes. She saw Kristina and Morgan finally running toward the blanket, and nodded carefully, any hint of sadness carefully tucked away. "So, you really were hungry then, huh?"

"I am." Kristina replied, greatly making a plateful from everything Alexis and Sam had taken out. "Where's Michael? Or Carly?"

"He's helping her with something important for you guys, but don't worry about it." Same said with a grin, wiping at peanut butter that stuck to her lip. Thinking of the cake that Carly practically begged her to make, and the scene she and Michael were causing as they iced it, she knew it would cheer the children up at least. "They'll be out soon."

Alexis nodded, nudging Kristina's shoulder. "So who won?" She asked.

"I did. But then Morgan asked to rematch, so that's what we did." Kristina replied, popping a grape into her mouth. In that moment, she looked even more like Sonny.

Beside Alexis, Molly gurgled, tossing her toy bear against the ground. Alexis tousled her curls before smiling. "Well, at least you guys had fun."

"Uh-huh." Morgan agreed as his fingers had oranged from a cheeto. At that very moment, Michael came barreling through the back door. "Mikey!"

"Alexis, Sam! Do you-" Michael leaned on his knees, desperate to catch his breath. "Where's Max?"

"He's talking to Francis out front, I think. Why, is something wrong?" Alexis asked, growing worried.

"It's my mom." He said, red hair shaking with worry. "She said it's the baby."


	39. Still Alright

**Author's Note: This isn't actually the original chapter I had planned. Most of it is the same, but when I was about halfway done typing it up, my computer chose then to malfunction, and I had to start all over. I like this one better though, and I'm pretty sure you will, too.**

**By the way, the title is borrowed from "Still Alright" by Adam Merrin. I first heard the song on _Bones_, when Booth and Brennan were sitting on the steps inside the Jeffersonian. It fits them, but as I was writing this, I couldn't help but hear it as the ending scene plays out. I hope that you who are reading review as well, I appreciate it more than you know...**

* * *

Alexis sighed as she aimlessly flipped through a magazine in the clinic's waiting room. She knew it was of no use, because nothing that was in there could occupy her mind enough to distract her from the situation she was in. Wanting to believe that for once everything could fall into place, she closed her eyes, willing any bad thoughts away.

"Ms. Davis..." Max called from the doorway. He sighed, shaking his head. "Alexis?"

Her head popped up, scanning the room until she found him. "What's wrong, Max?" She asked, already knowing the multitude of answers he could come up with.

"I was just in the parking lot checking in with the driver. Is there any word on Carly?" He asked, cringing a little. No matter what her last name was, he still hadn't gotten used to not calling her Mrs.C.

"No, not yet, anyway."Alexis calmly replied as she set the magazine down amongst the others that littered the table.

"With all due respect, you look tired. Maybe I could just have the driver take you to the house, or-"

"Max?" Alexis called, merely to catch his attention. "I appreciate the offer, I really do. But...We've been out here for almost three weeks now. I haven't heard from Sonny, or Jason...the last phone call was from Nikolas, but that already feels like ages ago. I don't really know where I am, and I've been able to deal with that...to cope for the time being, because I know that's what Sonny needs us to do while he's taking care of things." She sighed, her hand gripping the arm of the chair she sat in. "Despite our history, Carly is just about the closest thing to a friend I have right now. She's in pain, and I'm here to help in any way that I can. So no, I'm not leaving."

Staring at the woman who had seemingly just come to life before him, Max saw a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen in quite some time. Nodding, it was clear to him that there would be no changing of Alexis' mind. "Okay." He choked out, clearing his throat. "Do you want some coffee?"

Alexis nodded silently as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Thanks, Max."

She stared around the room, for the first time truly taking in her surroundings. No one else was in the room, save for an elderly woman who was perched by the window. The magazines on the table weren't too terribly outdated, but the chairs, Alexis found, were the most uncomfortable. Plastic and green, it made it difficult to relax while waiting. Not that she planned on relaxing of course, but the idea seemed comforting enough. She ran a quick hand through her hair before she realized there was no one there that she truly had to keep appearances up for. Settling back into her chair as best she could, Alexis wrapped an arm around herself, coming to the conclusion that, in that moment, all she truly longed for was a sense of familiarity.

* * *

Sonny turned his head to the doors leading out to the patio, for the first time realizing that it had stopped raining. Every once in a while, a droplet would fall from the leaves, causing a sound as it hit the ground. Despite that, he didn't appear effected. His knuckles were tightly folded over each other as he'd taken up sitting; brooding. 

"So this is it?" Jason asked, walking into the room. He stared across at the man who mere hours before had been so full of fight, and now seemed as if he were on the verge of falling apart. "This is what you're doing to fight Alcazar?"

"This is not it at all, Jason." Sonny said, not looking at the other man. He was trying his best to calculate a plan that would work without fail, but as his meeting with Lorenzo had proven, there was a chance that it couldn't happen. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Sonny stood to face Jason. "He's gonna slip up, and when he does we'll be there to make sure he falls."

"So...you're waiting this out?" Jason asked, if for nothing for than clarity.

"I'm getting out, I told you. I can't do...this." Sonny said, referencing to the painfully vacant house that surrounded them. Just weeks before, Michael or Kristina would have come bounding down the stairs, Morgan in tow as they begged to go to someplace or other. Alexis would be sitting on the couch, lost in thoughts but beautiful all the same. It killed him to think of what everything was doing to her, but Sonny also knew that whatever happened, it had to be done correctly. "I can't live like this anymore. Putting my family away in hiding, acting like everything's so freaking perfect. It's not."

Jason winced a little at the force Sonny's words carried. He didn't have to ask to know that Sonny wasn't lying. He remembered the conversation he had with Alexis in the hallway, and how shaken she had been about the whole ordeal. The fear that shone bright in her eyes was something he didn't want anyone to have to go through. "So what do we do next?"

Sonny nodded before running a rough hand through his hair. "Alcazar's got a shipment coming in two days from now. Someone to get in; infiltrate. Someone who'd be willing to cross the line so we can get specifics."

"Is the PCPD in on this?" Jason asked, knowing of Sonny's recent association with Mac.

"They aren't sure on details, but that's what we need. It's too late to send in someone new, you know?" Sonny stopped, shaking his head. A fresh wave of anger shook through him as he struggled with the thought of what to do. Everything was closing in on him like a tight cell, and though he knew it wasn't all too real, it was enough to make him feel claustrophobic. "We just need to take care of it, now. We can't lay in waiting...what he's expecting is an attack."

"But?" Jason nudged further, expecting more.

Sonny shrugged, his muscles taut. "He'll end up getting more."

* * *

"Hey-" Carly called, nudging the woman who sat next to her. "Have I said thank you?" 

Alexis laughed softly, shaking her head. "I don't have much of a choice but to be here. Trust me, it's fine."

"Gee, thanks." She mused, wincing again as another wave of pain hit. "Oh, I just wish Jax was here, you know? We had all of these plans to...when this happened."

"You know that if Jax could be here, he would." Alexis replied, feeling compassion for the woman who lay in pain before her.

"I know." Carly sighed, scanning the room. She saw the look swirling in Alexis' eyes, and thought back to a time when they couldn't even agree. It wasn't too terribly long before hand, but the fact remained that they were closer than they had been before. She'd come to realize that while Sonny would always have a place in her life as a father to her boys, Jax filled it more than he truly ever could. While she felt that way, she began to think of what Alexis must've been going through. "Hey-" She cleared her throat as she ran a hand over her stomach.

Alexis looked at her, furrowing her brow at the expression Carly's face wore. "What?"

Carly shrugged. "We're gonna get through this. We have to believe that. And hey...I'm the one who's having a baby, yet being denied drugs...for the time being. Sonny and Jason are both doing everything that they can." She offered a smile. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Alexis replied, just before another contraction caused Carly to cry out again. "Look, I'm going to go find your doctor. See if I can't figure out something." She said, exiting the room. She walked down the hall, nodding to the guard that stood at the door. Making her way to the desk, she waited patiently, paying no mind to the man in front of her. She'd been standing there, completely focused on the task at hand until a familiar accent reached her.

"I'm just trying to find out where my wife-"

"Jax?" Alexis called, her voice raising in alarm.

"Well, you're an ex-wife. But I suppose for now you'll do." Jax grinned with a shrug. He instinctively threw his arms around her as she ran to him. "So I suppose you know where Carly is? I tried phoning Max, but this was as far as I could get."

Alexis nodded, snapping back into gear. "Yeah. She's-" She wiped away a stray tear of relief. "-come on, I'll show you."

The perfect family. The idea came to mind several hours later as Alexis watched Carly and Jax interacting with their new baby daughter. Through the window, Alexis watched as Jax grinned, and Carly seemed happier than she had in a long time. Even with exhaustion so evident, she seemed to allow herself to get lost in the moment. It occured to Alexis then that she should probably have Max call Sam and the kids to tell them that Carly would be okay. When she was about to turn around, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know the doctor said there shouldn't be phones in here, but-" Max said, shrugging. He held out the black device, in hopes that she'd take a hint. He pointed in the direction of the waiting room when he saw the doctor heading their way. It wasn't to rush her, but more because Max knew they'd need privacy.

Bringing the phone to her ear, Alexis heard nothing but breathing on the other end. She didn't have to ask Max to know who it was, though fear gripped her stomach when she thought they'd lost the connection. "Hello?"

"Alexis."

She closed her eyes, immediately sinking into a chair. "Sonny. You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice."

"I kinda do, Lex." Sonny said, chuckling. "Look, I don't have much time. And I'm calling from Kelly's in the event that-" He stopped speaking, already knowing Alexis knew what he meant. "How is everyone?"

"Tired. Confused, maybe. Carly had her baby." Alexis said, her eyes still closed. She knew it was irrational to pretend that he was there, but for a moment it felt like he truly could have been. "They haven't given her a name yet."

"That'll change. How are the kids?" Sonny asked, seemingly asking the questions from a list.

Alexis shook her head, a sad smile crossing her face. "They're coping. Sonny, Michael has been amazing. He's still a child, but the way that he's helping Morgan and Kristina, he's been a great help. And Molly, well...Molly is just happy to be with her family."

Sonny smiled as he leaned forward on the stool. He knew he was taking a risk calling, but for his own sanity, Sonny needed to know. "Alexis?" He asked, curiousity in his voice. "How are _you_?"

She felt tears prick at her eyes. "I'm fine, Sonny."

"You know you can't lie to me."

A light, sad laugh escaped as Alexis felt a lump form in her throat. "I know, you're right."

Sonny nodded, his hand clutching the reciever. "I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise you."

Alexis nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too, Lex. Don't you ever forget that."

She hung onto the phone for a full minute after he hung up, slowly going over their conversation in her mind.

_"Don't you ever forget that."_


	40. Caught In The Storm

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit different than my original plan, and I'll be honest in saying that most of it is actually kind of on the angsty side. However, I think it's true to character, and also to the show. Well, the one that we all knew and loved regardless of what TPTB has done to it. Anyway, read this, and I swear it'll get better toward the end. With that... reviews are welcome as always. Thank you to anyone who reads/reviews!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Alexis stood with Sam, Molly and Kristina in the backyard of the house that somehow became their home. They watched in awe, none of them ready to say goodbye to Carly or her new daughter, but when Jax announced that they would be leaving, everyone knew that it was time.

"Do you really have to go?" Kristina asked as Jax kneeled down, cradling his daughter safely in his arms.

"I'm afraid that I do, Kristina. You'll be seeing us all very soon, I can assure you of that." Jax said, feeling a nervous guilt attacking him as he knew that statement wasn't completely true. As much as everyone wanted it to be, they all realized that there was no set guideline to when everything would blow over. He stood, eyes darting down at the face of his and Carly's daughter. "Well everyone, Carly is in the car. I've got to get her and Jocelyn home safely. Alexis?"

She nodded before falling in step with him. "I'll walk you out to the car." She said. "You could have stayed, you know."

"The house is already crowded as it is, Alexis. Don't worry, I'll try my best to get what information I can on this situation. You and the girls will be back in Port Charles before you know it." Jax said with his trademark smile, the look in his eyes making it hard for Alexis to do anything but believe him.

"How can you be so sure?" Alexis asked, the frailty in her voice like a thin veil. "Jax, where are you even taking Carly and the children? I know that Sonny and Jason have their needs for this rediculous wall of secrecy, but separating Kristina from her brothers-"

"Alexis?" Jax interupted, using as nice a tone as possible. "This will not be a problem, I can promise you. My only intention is to keep my family safe with me. If you must know, the Metro Court opened another hotel in upstate New York. I can't give you specifics...I'm traveling with my newborn daughter, you can't honestly believe that I'd leave entirely, could you?" He offered a sad smile with a shrug. "We'll keep in touch."

Alexis nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist as they reached the car. Morgan opened the back door, quickly running up to give her a hug. He held up a small bear, waving it proudly. "Give this to Molly." He said. "She liked it when we were all playing earlier."

She took the bear, but not before locking eyes with Carly who simply offered a nod. Despite her previous illnesses, she made it through fairly well. Alexis watched her roll down the window, indicating that she wanted to say something.

"I just wanted to thank you. I know that I said it before, but the boys...they love all of you. Jocelyn will sooner or later. Our family might be crazy, but we stick together." She said with a smile and a shake of her head.

Alexis couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You've got that right." She said, staring up at the sky to witness rain beginning to fall. "I guess I should head in. And hey? Call whenever you get to where you're going."

"Of course." Carly replied before taking her daughter's sleeping form into her arms. Seconds later, Jax started the car and pulled away.

It was a strange kind of emptiness that took hold on her, because while her family was inside, Alexis still had the unbreakable feeling of being alone. A tear fell down her cheek, mixing in with the rain that was beginning to fall. Her eyes remained focused on the road, but her mind was a number of other places until she heard Sam's voice from behind her.

"Mom? Kristina and Molly were going to watch a movie. Are you coming in?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"I'm feeling tired." Alexis replied once she made it up the stairs. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to lie down for a bit. Max was supposed to come back with groceries sometime soon. I doubt I'll sleep long, but if I do, wake me up before dinner."

Sam frowned, her eyes scanning her mother's face. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Alexis nodded, her brown hair shaking against her shoulders. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just tired is all." With that, Alexis handed Moly the bear Morgan had given her, and promptly made her way up the stairs. On the way up, she heard Kristina ask about popcorn. She heard, and would have smiled, but something she was processing managed to block it; Autopilot seemed to be the only method in which she could live properly without overthinking the consequences.

In the safety of her room, Alexis shut the door and crumpled against it. She wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling, aside from the strange sense of being utterly alone. Molly's laughter floated up the stairs, but it wasn't enough to comfort the vacant feeling that began to occupy her. She wasn't alone, wasn't even close to it. Yet somehow, the sob that slowly managed to escape her throat begged to prove otherwise. Wanting someone to blame, but feeling horrible for blaming Sonny, Alexis leaned her head against the wall before gathering enough strength to simply fall into bed, not even caring that she hadn't slipped off her shoes.

Face against the pillow, she braced herself against the literal and emotional storms that she felt coming her way. Gasping for air, Alexis found that it only managed to escape in tiny, minute sobs. Just as she caught a break in the clouds, sleep finally succumbed her.

* * *

It wasn't the original plan, but somehow meeting Lorenzo Alcazar at the warehouse near Peir 52 ended up being what happened. Annoyed, and severely lacking sleep, Sonny had only briefed Mac and the PCPD of his intentions, with the stipulation that if anything were to happen, he'd be under protection. Mac declined absolute protection, but also knew that Sonny was a man of his word. If all went as planned, Alcazar would be booked and in prison within the week. 

That was what Mac believed, and as far as Sonny was concerned, that was what he should know. He was going about it the lawful way, but also knew that he wouldn't be able to rest until there was a true and honest end to the turmoil Alcazar had caused. He arrived just before Alcazar did, Lorenzo offering the argument that he didn't appreciate being summoned. Sonny told him that he didn't appreciate the lives of his family being threatened.

In the end the officer that had been hiding in the warehouse window couldn't tell who drew their gun first, much less who's back up had come out from hiding. Regardless, bullets ripped through the silence, causing chaos to ensue. A scream. Someone hollering. The sounds of shattering glass. Before it was over, three men lay broken on the ground, one of them being Lorenzo Alcazar.

Sonny stared at the scene around him in disbelief. Shaking his head, he knew that it was over but was unable to make sense of the whole thing. A pain in his leg told him that he'd been hit, but that his injury wasn't fatal. He managed to crawl to an old shipping container outside of the warehouse, and lifting his pant leg, he saw that it has only been a flesh wound. He laughed, shaking his head. "Not that it makes anything better."

Sirens were heard in the distance, and he knew that within minutes the police would be scouring the scene. He sat back as they came in to assess the situation. If what he believed was true was in fact what happened, Sonny knew that the fight would be half over. No one in the local area like the man, but it didn't make delivering the message any easier.

"Sonny." He heard someone beside him say. "You need to get to the hospital to get that wound checked out. Afterward, I'll need your statement."

He recognized that the voice was Mac's, but didn't bother turning his head. "I know you didn't want it to end like this." He said, his voice unwavering.

Mac sighed as he watched his men carefully cataloging and taking pictures of the scene. "No, I didn't. As much as I'd like to think that he could have suffered for the crimes he's caused, I'm also aware of the fact that my city is safer because of what happened tonight."

"Not quite." Sonny said, the realization falling hard on him. Wincing, the pain in his leg was growing even worse. "After this, you know that there's gonna-"

"I've already sent deputies to the Alcazar compound, and whatever business it is that you have to sort out...we made a deal, Corinthos. Don't make me regret it."

The ballistics team ran the bullet that had been lodged in the head of Lorenzo Alcazar, and had determined that it came from a police-issued gun. It was both a relief and a disappointment to Sonny, because he had wanted so desperately to end the suffering for everyone once and for all. After the dust blew over though, he knew what he had to do.

A meeting with the five families a few days later confirmed what Sonny already knew. Word had spread like wildfire regarding the kingpin's death, and everyone had been curious about backlash. Everyone also wanted to know if the rumor about Sonny Corinthos "quttin' the business" was actually true. He wanted safety for his family; a gurantee that they wouldn't be harmed so long as he vowed to never harm any of them. It wasn't that hard of a promise to keep, because the men themselves were ones Sonny had grown to actually know beyond the usual shooting and crime, yet still held a flame of strong dislike for.

He returned home to find that the desolate feeling that had taken hold still had not disappeared. The curtains in the living room were closed, and the desk was littered with documents and folders, all detailing different plans he had for making all of the money he obtained to be considered 'legal'. He knew Alexis well enough to know she'd never agree to take a part in it, but still felt that maybe she deserved to know what his intentions were.

* * *

A cold. Alexis laughed as she trudged into the kitchen. Of all things she could have been battling, the one that stuck was a cold. She'd been up late reading, but also found that if she tried to sleep, it simply wouldn't come. A blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Alexis still managed to shiver due to a cold that ran through her. She got out a glass and the carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass. A look out the window told her that it was severely late, but a glance at the microwave clock told her an even more accurate response: 1:23 AM. Sighing, she made her way toward the stairs and was about to go up when a loud knock came from the door.

For a full minute she stood frozen and unsure of what to do. She set her orange juice on the coffee table, and stared defiantly at the front door. Whoever it had to be probably wouldn't be bad, Alexis reasoned. Probably Max having forgotten a key, or maybe a traveler lost and looking for directions. In her worried state she'd grabbed a pillow from the couch, not even thinking that it couldn't offer protection. Staring again at the door, Alexis found herself wanting to know who was on the other side. Clutching the blanket and pillow tight to her chest, she undid the lock and violently swung the door open. What she found wasn't like any of the scenarios she could have predicted.

Standing mere inches away from her in an all black ensemble of pants, T-Shirt and solid leather jacket was the man who until that moment, had only appeared in distant memories or dreams. He opened his mouth to speak, but was soon assaulted by her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"I...I can't-" Alexis cried, too exhausted and relieved to say much else. Burying her face in his neck, the reality that Sonny was literally there washed over her. "You're here. You're...you're _here_."

Despite her recation to the moment, Sonny couldn't help but manage a smile as he held her tight. "That's kind of the idea."

Alexis pulled back reluctantly, though she refused to release him from her grasp. "How is it that you're here? Sonny, I don't understand. Is everything over? How-" He silenced her questioning with a finger to her lips.

"I'll explain everything." Sonny said, his voice taking on a serious and sincere tone. "I'll tell you what's happening in the morning, Lex. But for now-" He ducked his head as he fought to swallow the lump that was growing steadily in his throat. "-do you think I could come in?"

Wordlessly, she nodded and pulled him into the house, locking the door behind them before again launching herself into his arms. She wanted to know what was going on, but what Alexis needed even more in that moment was to know for sure that he was indeed there.

"Hey." Sonny whispered, using his fingers to lift her chin. "We're gonna be okay, Lex. I know I don't deserve a lot from you, but I'd like to think you believe me when I say that."

Alexis nodded, still to stunned for words. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Sonny, I...you..."

"Yes. I'm here, and I will tell you everything. But right now, I'm exhausted...I've spent the last few hours doing nothing but driving exactly ten miles over the speed limit so I'd get here. You know, at a somewhat decent time." He said with a grin, before coughing in an attempt to clear his throat. "I need to tell you so many things, Alexis. But right now all I need is to sleep in the same bed as my wife. That is, if she'll let me."

Alexis nodded, crying beginning to overcome her. "I don't cry. I'm not a crier." She said as if it would explain anything.

Sonny nodded befoe using his thumb to wipe away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. Without saying anything else, he followed her lead up the stairs before readily holding her in his arms. He'd expecting something more from her; an argument or a question why. What he got was the woman he loved looking tired, wrapped in a blanket and holding a pillow. "And just so you know, pillows usually aren't the best source of protection. What if I had been an intruder?"

"You wouldn't have knocked." Alexis reasoned before settling her head against his chest. A million questions were racing through her mind, but the only thing she found herself doing was drifting her eyes shut. "I'm safe with you, Sonny. I always...do."

Sleep had been laced through her words, but it was still comfort for Sonny to hear. He waited, watching her silently until he felt her breathing grow even to allow himself to indulge in sleep, thinking silently of what he knew the next day would bring.


	41. Back Here Again

**Author's Note: It almost makes me sad to write this, because I know that we're dangerously close to the end. It would be so easy for me to drag this on, and continue the story on for forever, but I know that we've almost reached the end. It's taken forever, hasn't it?**

**The again, considering what Sonny and Alexis have been through since their glory days in 2002, I guess it really isn't that much. I apologize for the gaps in between that were longer than necessary. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and sometimes when I start out a chapter, the characters just don't mesh together. I'm glad for those of you that read, and hope that you'll continue to. Reviews are welcome as always, so if you could please?**

* * *

Sam took the girls outside to play while Alexis and Sonny stayed in the house. She didn't know what to expect, but Sam knew that they'd have to talk through things before anything was definite. Not wanting to intrude, she'd suggested that Kristina bring out the soccer ball that Michael left, and that they play a game. 

Inside, Alexis sat on the couch staring at her hands. The night before, she'd been so relieved just to see him. However, when they woke up, the reality hit her that she knew nothing about what happened. "You have to understand that this is hard for me." She said.

"I know." Sonny replied with a nod. "Believe me, I know, Lex. Being away from you guys...it was horrible. I hated knowing that you'd worry as much as you did. I worried about it, too. But...I did what I had to do."

"Which means what exactly?" Alexis asked, her eyes finally matching his. As much as she wanted to know the details; to know everything about what had happened, but a part of her was afraid of what would happen if she knew.

Sonny sighed deeply as he rubbed a hand across his face. "Things got complicated, Alexis. I cut a deal with Mac, thinking that if anything, it would at least help you." He held up a hand when he saw her attempt to speak. "I really wanna tell you all of this, but it has to work...I have to be able to tell you."

Alexis nodded before swallowing. She saw the look in his eyes, and it worried her a little.

"I wanted out. I couldn't do it anymore. I hated doing it in the first place, but I was willing to if it meant keeping all of you safe." Sonny sighed, reaching out to grab Alexis' hand. "I love you. You have to know that. What happened on our wedding day wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. It did, and it's wrecked all of our lives. I knew the second I saw your girls heading out of the house that I had to leave the business behind me. I just wish it wouldn't have been you nearly getting killed that convinced me."

Alexis stared down at their hands, then looked back up at him. The concern that shone there scared her a little, but she knew that he needed to tell her. The reality that he'd never really told her anything about his business settled on her, coupled with the realisation of how much whatever happened must have affected him.

"Alcazar." Sonny said, the name tasting bitter on his tongue. "I was supposed to go meet him, maybe try and get him to open up about what he did. I insisted that if it was gonna happen, that it would happen my way."

"What happened?" Alexis asked, her words slicing through the air as she felt his hand tighten around hers.

Sonny nodded before closing his eyes. "When it happened, things got...out of control. He'd brought people with him, and guns started firing. I was supposed to be alone, but the PCPD had managed to stash a few guys..._against_ what I agreed to."

She nodded to signal that she had heard him, and realized that it was hard for him to retell everything. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, and offered a soft smile.

"He's gone. I didn't shoot him, but he's dead. One of the cadets Mac had hired, he's..." Sonny's jaw muscles tightened as his mind flashed back to what happened. Sighing, Sonny shook his head.

"I don't have to know." Alexis said. "If it is this hard to say anything, you don't-"

"I do." Sonny replied, his voice firm. "I'm out. It'll take a little while to transfer all of the power, but as far as I'm concerned, it's done."

"Done?" Alexis asked, her voice laced with a curiousity she couldn't hide.

Sonny ducked his head a little as his shoulder brushed lightly against hers. "Yeah."

Alexis was quiet, unsure of how to continue. Silence was around them, but the awkwardness she would have expected wasn't there. Instead, a wave of relief washed over her. Something inside stirred a little and she found herself truly believing that everything would be okay. Looking over at him, Alexis stared at the face that she'd only dreamed of for weeks. She offered a nod before lowering her eyes.

"Hey-" Sonny reached a finger under her chin. "-you okay?"

Her eyes misted over, and she nodded gently. "Are you?"

Sonny laughed a little as he tucked a hair behind her ear. "We're gonna be."

She offered a smile before giving his hand a squeeze. "I missed you."

"I know." Sonny said, and when he saw the look in her eyes, knew that he had to elaborate. "I hate what this did to our family. I hated tearing everyone apart. You've gotta know if there was any other way Lex, I woulda taken it."

Alexis nodded, her brown hair brushing lightly against her shoulders. "You did what you could. It's all anyone's ever asked you to do."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder...I mean, you know what my past has been like. If you never wanna go back, I wouldn't blame you. Because I feel like no matter how much I do, it's never gonna be good enough." Sonny sighed, his voice angry and taut.

"Sonny." Alexis called to gain his attention. "It doesn't matter where we are, okay? What matters is that-" She bit her lip, her mind frantic to find the right words, but they seemed to have escaped her. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. Sonny brought hand to her cheek, and before long, had pulled her close against him. They sat like that for several minutes before the sound of laughter floated in from the kitchen.

Kristina ran into the living room, quickly wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck. "Daddy." She'd calmed down since seeing him that morning, but still seemed a little surprised to see him.

"Hey there Princess, how was the game?" Sonny asked befoe pulling her onto his lap.

"Good. Except Molly stole the ball, and carried it to the wrong end." Kristina pouted, but quickly recovered when she saw her sisters walking into the room.

"Hey." Sam said, Molly perched perfectly on her hip. "You guys want lunch?"

Everyone agreed on pasta salad, which Sonny took over saying that he needed to do it. Alexis knew it was his own way of distracting himself, but decided against saying anything. Needing to believe that everything was falling into place, she instead busied herself with reading a book to Molly while Sam and Kristina helped Sonny in the kitchen.

"Take these to the table." Sam said before handing Kristina a stack of plates. "Please." She corrected when she saw the look on her younger sister's face. She turned to watch Sonny, face twisted in concentration as he stirred the pasta. "So it's really over, huh?"

Sonny sighed before nodding his head. "Officially, no. There's still the matter of sentencing for everyone involved."

"So you-"

"No, I won't." Sonny said, looking over his shoulder to see if Kristina would overhear. "It was part of the whole deal. I guess in the end all that matters is that you guys were safe."

Sam nodded, smiling as she saw Kristina placing the plates carefully in front of the chairs. "It was different. It took a while for everyone to adjust, but...I think we turned out okay."

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown.

"For what exactly?"

"I know this was a lot on you, too. Alexis is amazing altogether, but I also know that it probably took a great deal out of you, too." Sonny replied calmly before moving to the sink. He strained the pasta before placing it back into the pan. He turned to face Sam, and with a solemn face, offered a shrug. "Watching your sisters, not to mention Michael and Morgan-"

"Don't worry about it." Sam said, the thought finally occuring to her. "How's Jason?"

"He's...coping. The trip was kind of unplanned. Well, planned...but it came early." Sonny said, the slightest hints of a smile creeping up his face.

"You missed your family." Sam surmised. "No one can fault you for that."

Sonny was quiet for a moment as he watched Kristina grab forks from the drawer. "Yeah. Could you go get Alexis and Molly? It shouldn't take too much longer."


	42. Now That I've Found You

**Author's Note: I liked writing this update, but I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. I guess in the grand scheme of things, everyone needed to lighten up just a little, and I hope that it did them justice. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Alexis stared across the backyard, smiling as she saw Molly swing back and forth in timewith Kristina. She looked down at Sonny's hand intertwined with hers, and found herself feeling like for the first time, things were truly falling back into place. The family that she'd always had, but had always been torn apart, would finally be glued together in a way that would never again be ripped apart. While a part of her was still afraid of what would happen, she found that she was no longer afraid of the future.

Sonny rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, his eyes making an attempt at locking with hers as they sat on the backporch swing. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm think that everything's...I'm thinking that it'll work out." Alexis replied. She wasn't sure why she'd said it, aside from confirmation. She watched as his eyes twitched, and his mouth formed a smile. There was something about him that constantly pulled her in, no matter how far away they were. 

"You're right." He said. He laughed at the sound of Kristina's shrieking laughter as it carried toward them. She and Molly were swinging on the swingset, and both were swaying back and forth, kicking up dirt as their feet hit the ground.

"I'm almost going to miss this place." Alexis said, surprising even herself. 

"You know we can stay." Sonny admitted, wanting nothing more in that moment than to make her happy. 

She shook her head and offered a shrug of her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. It isn't that it was bad. Had we been ushered here among more normal circumstances, I would have been able to enjoy it."

"But?" Sonny asked, urging her to continue. He saw the mix of emotions stirring on her face, and felt torn between wanting to wash all of them away, and letting her continue. She needed to let it out, that much he knew. If there was anything Sonny was willing to do, it was that.

"I hated it, Sonny. I hated not knowing where you were, or how you were doing. Kristina would ask me where her Daddy was, and I had no idea what I was supposed to tell her. Just when I thought I'd break, I just couldn't. I wasn't going to let myself."

Sonny reached out to brush her cheek with his free hand. "If you don't want to go back to Port Charles, I'll understand."

"I want to be with our family, Sonny, that's what counts." Alexis confirmed, though she knew that he'd want to hear more. To her, it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together. While she realized that might have sounded cliche', she didn't care.

Sonny cracked a smile as he nodded his head. "That's really good to hear."

* * *

Sonny made everyone dinner, and quickly washed the dishes. He'd had the plan all along, but he wasn't sure they'd go for it. What he knew more than anything else was that he'd lost too much time with his family, and he wanted to make up for it. 

"So I was thinking," he said to Alexis that night as they stood in the kitchen. "we need to go someplace. Get away for a little while. Unless you're in a hurry to get back home, that is."

"Not really," she replied. "Sonny?"

He shrugged, trying to play it off as if he knew nothing. "That honeymoon...the one we never really got a chance to take? I was thinking that we could turn it into a little trip for all of us. That's if you don't mind, of course, but I figured it was something that sounded good."

Alexis stood before him, absently chewing on her bottom lip as she contemplated her answer. To be honest, she'd already decided the moment he'd asked, but had wanted a chance to fully comprehend what he was asking her. Leaning forward, she planted a kiss softly against his lips. "I'd love to."

* * *

The next morning, everyone packed what belongings they had brought, and Sonny spoke briefly with the guards. He thanked them for their service, and suggested that they take a well-deserved break. Of course, those who he considered family were to stay. He spoke with Michael, Carly, and Morgan on the phone to make sure that they were all alive and well, and after congratulating Carly regarding Jocelyn, quickly hung up the phone.

A little over an hour later, they were all seated on a plane heading off to a place where he hoped all fears would disappear. While he knew they'd return to Port Charles eventually, he felt that they needed time away.

"Daddy?" Kristina called, leaning over in her seat just a little as she looked across the aisle at her parents.

"Yeah, Kristina?"

"Where are we going?" Her voice was laced with curiousity as she focused on the sleeve of her pink jacket.

"You'll see once we get there." Sonny tried reassuring her, but he knew it probably wouldn't help.

Alexis shook her head, laughing a little as she witnessed the interaction. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Sonny innocently asked, flashing his dimples in her direction.

"You have this habit of leaving people curious." Alexis replied, offering a shrug before making an attempt to return to her magazine.

"You get that I'm not gonna let you off that easy, don't you, Lex?"Sonny asked her, making an attempt at pulling the magazine away. It felt good to keep things lighthearted, even thoughhe was aware that they'd end up talking about things again, but he was more than ready to let it last.

Alexis nodded as she looked at him, steadily pulling her magazine from his grasp. "I know that, Sonny. That however does not stop everyone from being curious, does it?"

Sonny shook his head, knowing that she was right. "You're right, Alexis, but like I told Kristina, you're going to have to wait."


	43. Long Time Coming

**Author's Note: So, I'm horrible. This semester has been crazy, and I've had things coming at me left and right. Anyway, these last few of chapters will be coming at you much faster. I'm fairly crtain that I'll be able to update once a week, so you should be hearing from me again soon.**

**I will say this chapter is kind of dedicated to Ayshen, 'cause of her love for a certain prince. But I'm not saying anything else. ;)**

* * *

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me where we're going?" Alexis asked, setting down her book to look at Sonny. By some miracle, he'd managed to get her, Kristina, and Molly on the plane without asking, though he'd known even then he wouldn't get much further.

Grinning, Sonny looked over to the seat across from them to see both girls sleeping peacefully. Looking back at their mother, Sonny squeezed her hand, grateful that he at least had it to hold. "Look at them," He said, nudging her shoulder. "Come on, even they aren't curious."

"They're curious, but they are too tired to be asking." Alexis declared triumphantly, and getting the feeling Sonny wouldn't answer her, picked up her book. She was adjusting the glasses perched atop her nose when she decided to add, "If Sam were to come, I'm sure she would have been asking."

It amazed Sonny in a way; that they could actually argue about something so completely trivial. After everything they had gone through, he decided to count it as a blessing. "She wanted to go with Jason, and that's perfectly understandable. Trust me, where we're going...I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Alexis wanted to argue that she wouldn't, or that she couldn't, until she actually knew their destination. But as she caught the glimpse of something so painfully familiar shining in his eyes, she knew right away that she had to trust him. "Okay."

Sonny frowned, momentarily set back by Alexis agreeing with him. "You sure about that? You're just gonna sit back and trust me?"

Smiling thoughtfully, Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "It's a miracle, huh? Well, don't get used to it."

"Of course not," He muttered before reaching to wrap an arm around her shoulders. In the solace of the plane, Sonny surveyed three of the most important people in his life, and knew that within hours, Alexis would be seeing more of hers.

* * *

"London." Alexis said with a sense of familiarity as they stepped from the airport.

Sonny laughed at the fact that it hadn't been a question, but that he knew without asking that she wanted to know why they were there. "Give it about ten minutes, okay?"

Alexis frowned as she helped Kristina and Molly get properly buckled into the back of the vehicle Sonny had prepared for them, and as she was thinking of how much thought he'd put into the whole ordeal, turned her head to him. "Ten minutes to where?"

Sonny was silent for a moment, watching her. Reaching forward, he brushed an eyelash away from her cheek with his thumb. With it between his fingertips, he brought them to her lips. "You trust me, right?" Waiting for a response, he gestured to the eyelash, and pleaded her with his eyes to make a wish.

Alexis did as he wanted, and quickly blew it from his fingertips. She opened her eyes, and saw the sincerity that carried through in Sonny's. She was aware of the regret he carried around because of the pain his business caused everyone, and now he was making every effort to make up for it. "Of course."

* * *

The vehicle pulled into a cobblestone driveway, and Alexis stared in amazement at the fountain that sat in the middle of the lawn. The windows at the front of the house were quite large, and the staircase wound down carefully to greet the driveway. She stared at Sonny in curiosity, but he was careful to not look at her. "Where are we?"

He nodded at a guard that had been posted near the door, apparently expecting their arrival. The guard came forward to open the doors for them.

"They have been expecting you," He said quietly, and before Alexis had a chance to respond, he turned to see someone coming out the door.

Alexis stood, nearly frozen in place, trying to decipher the image before her. They were there and safe, and yet she couldn't manage to make sense of it.

Slowly walking toward her, Nikolas wrapped his aunt in a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

Nodding numbly against his shoulder, Alexis felt tears begin to sprout. "I've missed you, too. You're...safe."

"Of course," Nikolas replied, as if there had never been any question. "Courtney and the boys are inside."

Alexis stepped back, admiring the sight before her. She'd known him for years, but somehow, the sight of her nephew so seemingly...grown before her caused the tears to finally flow freely. "I love you, Nikolas. I know that I haven't said that much, but...I do."

Nikolas nodded, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He could tell by the expression on her face that she was exhausted, and decided that it was time to go inside. He threw a glance in Sonny's direction, and nodded. "Stephan and Spencer are sleeping, but I know that Courtney would love to see you."

"Let's go, then." Alexis agreed before taking Molly out of her seat, and helped to unbuckle Kristina from hers. She wiped away a tear, and laughed at the sight of Kristina nearly attacking Nikolas. They were all there together, and the thought somehow caused her to feel safer.

Everyone settled in the living room, each one taking in the events of the past months in accordingly. Before long, Molly grew cranky, and Alexis knew she'd have to sleep.

"We set a room up for her," Courtney said, standing. "Come on, I'll show you."

Alexis nodded, eying Kristina's tired form lounged next to Nikolas. "Come on, you need a nap, too."

"But mom-" Kristina tried to protest.

"Kristina," Nikolas interrupted, worrying for a moment that the trip had tired the girl too far. "Go on. I promise that we'll have more time to talk later, alright? Besides, your Aunt Courtney bought a game that I think you'd really like. When you wake up, we'll have to teach it to you."

Sighing, Kristina moved from the large sofa, and followed everyone up the stairs.

In the silence that followed, Sonny noticed that he and Nikolas were alone. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal; A man sitting with another, who just happened to now be related. However, he could tell by the way Nikolas stood to pour himself a drink that he was about to speak.

"I don't know if I should be more surprised by the fact that you've actually wanted to get out, or the fact that apparently, you have."

Sonny shifted in his seat, unsure of how to reply. He'd known all along that Nikolas would question him, or at the least try to, but he wasn't expecting it so soon after he arrived. "I did what I had to do."

"It nearly took my aunt dying, along with my cousins for you to realize that what you were doing was unsafe?" Nikolas bit back before setting his glass on the table.

"Alexis knows that I never planned what happened, okay? I was always planning on getting out, but had I had the choice, you know that I wouldn't have gone about it the way I did." Sonny replied, feeling anger rise at Nikolas' accusations. "I would never intentionally put them in the line of danger. You've gotta believe that."

Nikolas was quiet for a moment, as if he were contemplating. "I just think that given your history, it's possible that one of your old enemies could find you. Someone who still has a vendetta against you. What happens then, Sonny? What if you aren't there?"

"Everything has been settled, alright? I spent months trying to make sure every available resource was used to make sure my exit was clean as possible. I helped Mac capture Alcazar, and well...it probably didn't end the way he wanted it to, but it's over." Sonny said, finally standing to face him. "I regret having brought danger and violence into the lives of the people I love. Nothing I do can change the past. I get that. But Nikolas?"

Clearing his throat, Nikolas had to admit that he was proud in a way of the steps Sonny had taken in order to keep his family safe. "Yes?"

Nodding, Sonny shifted his feet. "It's not going to happen. What you're afraid of...me slipping back into the business, into the wars between territories? It won't happen."

"You're sure you can do that?" Nikolas asked, a sense of finality in his voice. "You can just turn your back on the way you have been living for years?"

Sonny nodded, immediately agreeing with what Nikolas was asking. "I regret not doing it sooner, but I did what I had to do. Alexis, Kristina, Molly...Micheal, Morgan-my family isn't going to be hurt because of me again."

Apparently, it was what Nikolas needed to hear. Sticking out a hand, he was attempting a truce. "Of course, you realize that if you ever fail to protect them, I won't be so forgiving. I do, however, realize how much you love my aunt and her children. I can only hope that it's enough incentive to prevent you from failing them again."

Sonny shook his hand, feeling like maybe they'd finally reached the understanding they'd been struggling to reach for so long. He heard approaching footsteps, and turned to see who was coming.

Courtney glanced back and forth between the two of them, getting the feeling that something had changed. "Are we interrupting here?"

Nikolas reached a hand out to her, and was pleased when she accepted it. "Sonny and I just had some things to discuss. Is everything alright?"

"Alexis and I checked on Spencer and Stephan before coming down. They're all sleeping." Courtney replied.

Alexis nodded, smiling as she approached Sonny. "Kristina was refusing to sleep, but I think she'll rest just fine. Molly was asleep practically as soon as I layed her down."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Sonny pulled her close. "You're exhausted, Lex. You could go and rest if you wanted to."

Alexis shook her head. "I doubt I could if I tried, Sonny. Everything's still catching up with me."

Knowing full well she was talking about more than just the flight, Sonny nodded quietly. He was content in the moment just to hold her close, knowing that with any luck, it'd be that way for a long time.


	44. What Matters Most

**Author's Note: I think it pretty much goes without saying that I've loved writing this story. I know updates haven't been as regular at times, and it's taken me quite a while to get everything out. But after this, there's only one chapter left. It'll serve as more of an epilogue in a way, but fair warning for anyone who is reading.**

**Reviews, as always, are welcome. Thank you bunches to anyone who happens to be reading!**

* * *

She heard him before she saw him, and paused in her typing to comment on his approach. "You never used to make noise when you walked."

Sonny smiled, moving to sit in the chair beside her as they sat on the balcony of their room. He took in the view for a moment, and was taken back. When he'd been notified by Nikolas of just where he'd taken his family, Sonny hadn't seemed that surprised. But as he took in the lawn behind the house in London, he understood why Nikolas had chosen the place.

Alexis noticed the fact that he hadn't spoken, and repositioning her laptop, turned a little to face him. "Sonny?"

Seemingly coming out of a daze, he nodded. "Just checked in on the girls. They're both sleeping well. Guess Kristina's whole "I'm not tired" thing just didn't ring true."

Alexis nodded and shut her laptop before placing it on the table. Something about the way he was acting tipped her off. She credited it to all the years she'd known him, but Alexis knew enough to know that if she didn't ask, he wouldn't tell. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just-" Sonny paused, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. "I've been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Alexis asked, a genuine interest at heart. Clasping her hands together, she could tell by the way he sat that whatever it was bothered him. "Talk to me."

Sonny nodded, because he knew she was right. The only thing he wasn't sure of, was how she would react. "The way things ended before all this craziness started."

"Sonny-"

"No, let me finish. I just think that...well, you deserve something better than that." Sonny said, staring intently at his hands. He turned his head as his arms rested against his knees, and gave her a pointed look. "I know how you feel about big things like that. Ceremonies and whatever. But, if it were smaller, I was thinking that we should just have something."

"Something?" Alexis asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Sonny laughed a little, and flashed his dimples in her direction. "Well, just...pictures, you know? We never really got any, and while it's already official, I was thinking that we could do it over."

Alexis crossed her arms, only momentarily considering his request. It was obvious that he'd put thought in it, but that he knew she'd have reservations. "It's something to think about."

"Something to think about?" Sonny asked after getting the answer he hadn't exactly been expecting.

"Yes. Sonny, I appreciate the idea in and of itself. But given the time it would take to recreate the whole thing, and the money that would be wasted seeing as we're already legally husband and wife, I just don't see the point." Alexis replied, watching Sonny's confidence deflate right before her eyes. "Sonny, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant," Sonny interrupted, coming out a little more angry than he'd hoped. Realizing it, Sonny cleared his throat, and pulled her hands into his. "I just want you to be happy."

Alexis nodded before offering a smile. "I am happy. I realize how hard that might be to believe, but you and the girls have given me the best gift I could have ever gotten. Besides, I highly doubt Port Charles would ever want to see something of that caliber and drama ever again."

"Who said it had to be there?" Sonny asked, a hint of mischief gleaming in his gaze. "We'll go wherever you wanna go."

"I'm content where I am." Alexis replied, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"So, London then?" Sonny asked, a little surprised by her answer. While he was aware of the fact that she'd have reservations about going back home, and he knew she was happiest close to her family, there was something about what she'd said that he couldn't decipher.

"No, Sonny. I mean, I love this place. The parts that I've seen, anyway. I'm talking about _here_...with you, and with Kristina and Molly. Nikolas, Courtney and the boys will always be close to my heart. Even Jax, Carly, and the children, as crazy as I'm aware that sounds." Alexis said, a smile breaking through to soften her features. She paused to stare at their hands intertwined before speaking again. "But you, Sonny? You three _are_ my heart. I don't need another ceremony to show that off to everybody. I don't need a dress, or a cake...or music. I just need you."

Sonny nodded, because he understood where she was coming from. Though he'd hoped her response was somewhat different, he now saw and understood her point of view. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"But it isn't what you want, is it?" Alexis asked, though she already knew the answer.

* * *

Shortly after, Alexis received a phone call from Sam. She and Jason were doing well, though Sam missed her mother and sisters terribly. When the question of when they were coming home arose, Alexis was quick to avert the attention to how good it was to see Nikolas again. Sam could see through it, and knew very well the reservations her mother had. The two continued to talk for a while, catching up on things that had happened since they last saw the other.

Dinner came that night, and everyone sat down to eat together. Seeing so many people that she held close together in one place was a little overwhelming at first due to how long it had been, but as soon as Kristina got chocolate sauce from dessert all over her chin, Alexis couldn't help but laugh. Things were definitely returning to normal. At least, Alexis thought, as normal as they had ever been. For once, Alexis found that she didn't mind that Kristina had gotten herself dirty. The smaller things, Alexis found, didn't bother her nearly as much as they used to. Not that she'd ever truly taken them for granted, but she missed taking in the smallest of issues, and discovering that in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't as big of a deal.

After dinner, everyone gathered out on the back lawn, and somewhere along the way, a game of kickball had ensued. Choosing to remain pain free for the remaining portion of their trip, Alexis sat at a chair on the patio instead. "Kristina, be careful with your sister. She's still really little."

"Big girl, mommy." Molly corrected her, pausing the game by standing directly in the middle of the lawn, her hands perched atop her hips. With pig tails swaying to and fro, and pink sandals on her feet, she still managed to look completely serious.

"Yes, honey. But if you aren't careful-" Alexis paused, cutting herself off, because she realized she was doing it again. Letting go of control wasn't something she'd ever done easily, but as she saw Nikolas carefully pass Molly the ball, she began to feel like it wouldn't be as big of a problem.

"It'll take a while." Courtney said as she joined her on the patio, two glasses of lemonade in her hands. "Would you like one?"

"I'm beginning to see that." Alexis replied, taking a glass from her. "Mmm, thank you."

Courtney nodded before taking a sip from her glass, and focused her attention on the game that was happening before them. Nikolas and Sonny were both out in the grass; Sonny having taken his coat off and rolled up his sleeves, Nikolas having switched into a pair of khakis. Molly and Kristina were running back and forth between them, happily kicking the ball every which way. Just beside Courtney, Spencer and Stephen were sitting in a playpen, and a giggle came from their direction. Smiling, she looked in their direction. "I know it probably sounds crazy, but I think I love them more and more each day."

"That doesn't sound crazy at all." Alexis replied, holding her glass in one hand as she took a sip. "It sounds exactly how I feel. When you're a mother, there's nothing you wouldn't do for your children, even if it means doing things that aren't exactly comforting to yourself."

"That's true," Courtney replied, still not taking her eyes away from the playpen. "But I wonder sometimes, you know? Like if I do one thing differently, if it will have an effect on my boys."

Alexis nodded in agreement, because she was very much aware of how making one decision could affect everything else. While at times it could be for the negative, she also knew that it could be for the positive. She was reminded of things like letting Sam back into her life, and coordinating with Carly on the trip to the island that now seemed so long ago. Because of both events, she'd been able to gain friends and family that she never thought about having before. "If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"Of course," Courtney replied, moving so Alexis could move past. "and I think we'll be coming in soon."

* * *

"Yes, of course. Thank you. Good-bye." Alexis said as she hung up the phone. "Sonny?"

"Do I really make that much noise?" Sonny asked, a little amused at the fact she knew he was there even with her back turned.

Alexis set her phone down, and turned to face him. "No, I just think that I've gotten good at knowing when you're near. Which I'm very grateful for, by the way."

Sonny nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "As am I, Lex. But, I have to ask: you realize your phone bill will be high if you keep making calls to the U.S., don't you?"

"I know, I do." Alexis replied, linking her arms around his neck. "I'm prepared to pay for whatever the price is though, because it was one I needed to make. Micheal and Morgan send their love, by the way."

Sonny nodded, understanding her reasoning behind the call.

"And...I also wanted to tell you-" Alexis paused, taking a breath before continuing. "I know how important family is to you, and I get that having some sort of ceremony to replace what happened is something that you'd like to do. However, I just-"

Sonny listened to her, his only intention being to listen to what she had to say. "Lex?"

Nodding, Alexis knew she had to finish. "I don't know if I can go back yet."

"Of course," Sonny replied, knowing that it was exactly how he felt. He knew in that moment that whatever it was she wanted, he'd be willing to give it. "We'll take all the time you need."


	45. Til Circle's End

**Author's Note: Here we are at the end. I'm not really sure what to say other than it's been a long and enjoyable ride. Sonny and Alexis will always hold a special place in my heart, and I enjoy writing them. That being said, I have simply adored each and every review I have received on this piece. I thank everyone who has taken a simple few minutes from their day to read and review something I have written. Even as a writer, I cannot describe how much that means to me. That being said, Sexis fics are few and far between, which has perhaps made reading those reviews just that much more enjoyable. Just knowing that someone else is out there who gets why I love these two so much is more than I could have asked for.**

**-_MoonlightGardenias_**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

It had taken time, but Alexis began to realize that no matter where they went Port Charles would always be home. The places and memories there were not all happy but the ones that were made a strong effort to make up for it. She tried putting a word on the way she felt about the place but hadn't been able to find one. In truth, Alexis knew that it didn't matter where she was as long as family was there. She'd learned to be grateful for every smile or kind word she received, but it didn't stop her from falling onto their bed the second they were home.

"You know if you really missed them that much, I could have had a set sent to London." Sonny grinned as he propped a shoulder against the door frame.

Alexis turned her head and smiled at him. The _sheets_. Little things like that from home did bring a certain comfort but the people beside her were more important. "I'm just happy to be home."

Sonny nodded as he walked slowly toward her. "I am, too. That doesn't mean we shouldn't get away every once in a while."

Alexis nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Sonny's hands move to massage her shoulders. She allowed herself that moment; closing her eyes and simply feeling nothing but him. "You know if Sam walks up here and finds out that you're...here-"

"I know, believe me. I just needed a minute with you. I think that's fair enough." Sonny laughed as he pulled her in tight. Truth be told he still found it a little hard to believe. They were married, and he couldn't be happier.

"It's fair." Alexis said as Sonny pressed a kiss to her temple. "But if you stay much longer I'm sure you'll miss Micheal and Morgan coming in, and you know how much they've been looking forward to seeing you."

"How much I've been looking forward to seeing them as well." Sonny nodded, pulling her in for another kiss just as the sound of a cough sounded from by the door.

"You two are sweet. Really, you are. However, Carly and Jax just arrived with the boys and my mother has to get ready." Sam said, smiling apologetically as she gestured to the door. "Sonny?"

Sonny grinned as he looked over at Alexis. "She's kicking me out of my own room. Just how is that fair?"

"You are already prepared. I, however, am not." She gave his hand a squeeze as they stood. She kissed him one last time and offered a smile. "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

It wasn't a ceremony really, but family and friends gathering together to rejoice the ending of a particularly difficult chapter in all of their lives. In one form or another every person in the living room had been affected by events that no one could have predicted. They had struggled and at times were afraid, but had somehow managed to make their way through. If anything, finding a way through was what they were all good at.

Alexis was speaking to Sam about plans with the girls that weekend when she heard the sound of someone tapping metal against a champagne glass. "He isn't."

"Relax, " Sam spoke as she watched her mother flush. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Once Sonny caught everyone's attention he nodded in Alexis' direction. "Could you come here, Lex? Just...for a minute."

Alexis hesitated a second, but was quick to move forward. "What's this about?" She whispered upon reaching his side.

"You'll see." Sonny promised, returning his gaze to everyone standing and sitting in the room. Jason was sitting next to Mike on the sofa, that one thought alone surprising him a little. Mike held Molly on his lap, and Morgan sat beside him. Kristina was standing next to Jason and a few feet away Carly cradled Jocelyn in her arms while Jax stood at her side. Michael took up the space next to Courtney and Nikolas, and Sam stood near the playpen which currently held a sleeping Stephen and Spencer. He smiled. All of them were brought together due to reasons he preferred to not think about, but he still found himself consoled by the fact.

"What's going on, Sonny?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say something. You know, to everybody." Sonny shrugged before linking his hand with Alexis'. "This past year or so has been kind of crazy, and things have happened that tested each and every person in this room. I don't have to summarize anything or add little anecdotes, but I just-" Sonny flitted his gaze in his wife's direction. "I just wanted to say I'm glad we're all here today. 'Cause I gotta be honest, it probably wouldn't have been easy without all of you. And strange as it may sound, I have to be thankful for some of it happening. I have a beautiful wife and a great stepdaughter as proof of that. Not to mention the two nephews who I'm sure won't remember this day-"

"Don't worry, I'm taping." Jax quipped. He earned a glare, to which he had to laugh. "It's new and I had to test it out, right?"

Sonny nodded. "I guess so. Anyway-" He smiled at Alexis who gladly returned the favor. In sync he thought, or perfectly able to read each other. "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming tonight. It's very important to us, and I'm glad you could make it."

Alexis watched as he finished hastily and nodded in Jax's direction, apparently interested in whatever new gadget he'd purchased. Her thoughts went to the possibility that Sonny would be taking the opportunity to capture more moments for the sake of the future. The idea settled on her as the light from a setting sun caught the diamond in her ring. Alexis walked to the open doorway and stared outside. So much had happened, and yet it felt fitting that they were back again. She looked out at the flowers in the garden and caught sight of a recent addition; next to a rose bush, there were a flurry of gardenias.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, thinking of how certain things like love and beauty turned up in the least expected of places.

"It's pretty."

Alexis jumped a little at the voice from behind her. "Nikolas," Her hand slowly fell from her throat. "I'm sorry, you scared me."

"I apologize," Nikolas replied. "but I was just taking the chance to admire the place. Sonny has a beautiful garden out here. Granted, Wyndemere's gardens are nearly three times the size, but-"

"I like it here." Alexis replied, feeling like she knew where the conversation was going.

Nikolas coughed and shifted his feet. He was usually calm and put together, but found that Alexis managed to cut directly to the point, which wasn't what he planned for. "I understand in this family we don't say it much, but I do love you Alexis. You're my aunt and as such I feel that I should do everything I can to make sure you are happy. It is my understanding that where you are happiest is with Sonny and your two girls, but I'd like you to know that I would always be glad to have you at Wyndemere. To visit more often at the least."

Alexis nodded in agreement. "I'll definitely visit more often."

"Alexis, do you-" Sonny paused upon seeing them both. "Sorry Nikolas, I didn't realize you were out here."

Nikolas shook his head. "No problem at all. Actually, I should go wake Stephen and Spencer."

"You aren't leaving now, are you?" Alexis asked.

"No, not yet. However, I'd like to have them awake for a while. They need to sleep tonight." He replied. Waving at them both, Nikolas nodded and walking back into the house.

Sonny sighed and stared at her. Back slightly turned, he could just smell her perfume on the breeze that drifted by. "Okay, spill."

Alexis frowned until he walked closer, eventually wrapping his arms tightly around her waist to pull her closer. "Spill what?"

Sonny shrugged. "Whatever it is that's bugging you. I can see it on your face, Lex."

Alexis thought for a moment and shrugged. "This family. How incredibly happy I am to have all of them here and close to me." She replied, just seconds before her laughter broke the comfortable silence. "If someone told me a year ago that I'd be happy that _Carly_ was here, I'm almost positive that I would laugh in their face."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sonny countered, carefully retracting his steps. "I just meant that I know you. I also know that you care for our children, and so does she. You and Carly have your differences...a lot of them, really. Still, you two managed to come together where it counted."

Alexis thought back, remembering the times she'd sworn she was crazy for ever agreeing to a plan Carly had fabricated. It wasn't exactly a secret as to how badly some turned out. However, she'd been instrumental in arranging for everyone to go to the island, not knowing at the time the train of events that would follow. She herself hadn't been in as bright and happy of a place, what with Courtney's supposed passing and Sonny's imminent depression. Still, through everything that followed, her heart eventually came back to where she realized it had always been before; Sonny had been the only one to really reach her in that way, and for that she would always be thankful.

Spotting a tear that sprouted in her eye, Sonny brought forward his thumb and lightly brushed it away. "Alexis?"

She shook her head, signaling that she was fine. Not _fine_as Alexis was known to say in the past, but for once truly content. Cocking her head to the side, Alexis brought her hand up to rest against his cheek. "I know that you're probably aware of this already as I have said it before, but I truly do love you, Sonny Corinthos."

Sonny's concern broke in the form of a grin. "Yeah I do know that, but I'll never grow tired of hearing it. Therefore, it's only fair that I tell you how much I love you-" Sonny hesitated, unsure of how she would react. They were unable to take the opportunity to discuss things such as trivial as a name, but it seemed perfectly fitting. "Alexis Corinthos."

Alexis' mouth hung open, to which Sonny was quick to claim it with his. She found that they danced in near perfect harmony, both following the other as if they needed no direction. Finally pulling back due to a need for oxygen, Alexis offered a simple smile as the thought rang in her head. "You know Sonny, we never officially got our first dance."

Sonny laughed, because in truth they'd been dancing around each other for years. Either way, they had a way of always coming back to each other. Music drifted out from inside the house and he held out his hand. "Well then, I'd say it's about time."


End file.
